Broken Porcelain
by KlaineLover1998
Summary: Kurt is terrified. Every night he must go behind Dad and Finn's backs in order to please his abuser, a grown man named Karofsky, by selling his 16yo body to strangers. He just wants somebody to hold him, to be there for him, not hurt him. And just when he really starts to think that his dream wont come true, he meets a different kind of client named Blaine. Eventual angel!kurt
1. Chapter 1

"Now go in there and make me some money." Karofsky commanded me with hard eyes. We were standing outside a house in the middle of the night and I was terrified beyond description. I knew someone gross and mean was in there waiting for a knock on the door . . . so he could do stuff to me.

Somehow, I found it in myself to shake my head with watering eyes, _"No. Please!" _I whispered, _"You can't make me do this again!"_

Out of the blue this man had found me, and ever since he's been forcing me to do stuff like this. I didn't want to go inside some stranger's house and stay there. I was trembling as I tried to hold back tears.

I felt his gorilla hands clamp around my arms that were glued to my sides, "But I can." He said with a laugh, "And you will."

But I don't want to.

"Dry your fucking tears, bitch!" he hissed at me checking his watch. I hadn't even realized I'd let them spill down my face, but there was no stopping them now.

"You've got thirty seconds before you knock on that door or I'll shove you through it!" He snapped getting right up in my face.

"Karofsky I can't!" I nearly screamed. Just then, we heard footsteps approaching the door, I looked at him and winced.

"Shit!" Karofsky hissed again roughly grabbing me by the arm and pulling me to the side of the house. The man opened the door and looked outside in confusion.

I felt like throwing up; this old man was grotesque.

He was fat, bald, bearded and pale. The white tank top he wore had yellow pit stains almost halfway down his sides and he wore nothing else but dirty boxers. I didn't even realize an unpleasant stench had filled the air until he went back inside and closed the door.

I don't know why, but I turned and cried into Karofsky's jacket. I begged him to take me back home; all I wanted was Dad or Finn. Karofsky grabbed my face a lot more gently than usual and made eye contact with me.

Thinking he was going to tell me he'd let me go, my cries subsided. "Kurt . . . you know I need this money . . . and you're the only one who can get it for me . . . okay?"

Once I realized his little speech wasn't turning the way I thought it would I whimpered softly, "No, nonononono . . ." but he just put a finger to my lips and continued.

"I don't wanna be a lawyer like my dad. He thinks I have a job and I'm going to college, but that's for losers." His voice was eerie; it was as if he was trying to condole with me and calm me down. This obviously is not something I, or anyone for that matter can get over easily. I'm only sixteen and I didn't even know what gay men did to each other until Karofsky found me. It was like he felt he could convince me to willingly do this.

"You've got to do this again, okay? Just help a friend out."

"You're not my friend! You're a grown man!" I cried as more tears blurred my vision. I was too scared to even blink; I knew I'd said the wrong thing.

"You don't want me to hit you again do you?" he asked, his tone a bit meaner and even more than that, scarier.

"No", I cried remembering the day I was left sprawled out on the floor after a whipping I'd received from him and his belt. I had outsmarted Karofsky and ran away from a client's house, because all that tall, muscular, ugly man wanted to do was spank me with his wide variety of paddles. I had stayed there for hours it seemed . . . looking back I most-likely would have died just from screaming so much. Now I wonder if I would have been better off if I'd stayed.

"Good." He said wiping the tears out of my eyes with a greasy thumb. I was stiff as a board; I knew he was expecting me to move but I didn't want to. He began to shove me towards the door but stopped, "Oh, wait. Are you wearing it?"

Unfortunately, I knew exactly what he was talking about. And yes, I was wearing it.

"Yes", I said looking into his eyes. "Prove it." He commanded as if shattering my sorrowful look with his pure evil one.

"_I am, Karofsky!"_ I hissed at him.

"Then show me goddammit! You're already five minutes late." he growled through gritted teeth.

"It's enough I have to show _him_." I whined gesturing towards the door.

"Fucking do it, Kurt." His voice was too overpowering for me to argue anymore.

I pulled my pants down to my thighs slowly as he turned me around. Karofsky had gotten me a new black thong to wear for these older men and it was even more tight and uncomfortable than the first one. He told me it fit better though . . . I'm guessing it's because you can see more of my butt.

"Good", he said as I felt a sweaty hand on my butt cheek. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I pulled my pants back up before he could do any more than that . . . cause he has in the past.

I had to bend over slightly to get them up all the way and I heard him chuckle delightfully under his breath at the better view of me. The second I turned back around he shoved me to the front steps and told me to fucking knock on the door as he sped to his car.

I took in a shaky breath before knocking three times. I heard a dog bark followed by an "Ahhh shuddup!"

The door flew open as I heard Karofsky's car engine start. The man looked down at me and chuckled through an almost toothless grin. I gulped hard and was surprised that I wasn't crying anymore, until he grabbed me by the sleeve and jerked me into his house. The smell hit me before the tears did . . . maybe the smell was the reason for the tears . . . I'm not sure.

"It'sssa bout time ya got here!" he said as he forcefully yanked me farther into the house and glared into my eyes. The difference between his pupils and eye color was unknown to me; for all I knew I was staring into black holes literally and metaphorically.

He spun me around and glanced at my butt and then cracked my neck as he roughly turned my head to face him so he could study me. "Ohhh yeah . . . you'll do." He laughed in my face and my lungs were filled with the most disgusting, burning sensation ever.

Before I knew it I was being shoved into what seemed to be a bedroom and my pants were ripped off. He caught me off guard and flipped me over his huge arm. The man gave me a hard spank and then another . . . and another. My butt burned terribly.

My stomach was in knots as he stood behind me and slipped my shirt over my head. I felt his hands that were even greasier than Karofsky's feel me all over. I didn't even realize his pants were on the ground until I felt his fat cock hardening on me.

He had slipped his hands inside of my thong in order to grope me. I let out a soft moan when his giant hands nearly squished my penis that was _a lot_ smaller than his.

My body arched up against him and my head rested in between his fat, sweaty, hairy breasts as he thrusted my penis rougher and faster.

Another sound escaped my open mouth as my body arched up farther. I felt my butt slowly sliding up and down his thighs as he continued to harden. He didn't seem like he owned condoms or at least some lube . . . I knew this was going to be stiff.

Before I knew it he was telling me to bend down . . . and I did without hesitation. I was expecting him to plunge himself into me but he just spanked me more instead. I cried out in pain after every strike but he didn't care. He just did it harder.

He told me he loved the sounds I make and that just made me feel even worse. Because I was crying more, I made more sounds that he liked without even trying to, so he just kept spanking me faster and harder and faster and harder.

I was screeching at the top of my lungs until the dog started barking again; my voice is pretty high.

The man's hands finally stopped spanking me as he hollered gibberish at the dog. At the same time I let out a loud, shaky sigh of relief. I wanted to rub my butt, but I was afraid he'd break my wrists if I tried . . . he could definitely do that.

It burned so bad that I could tell it was numb, and it didn't help that once the dog was silent again he clapped his hands on me. "Owww!" I cried out.

"SHUDDUP!" the man hollered in my ear, "YOU'LL SET THE FUCKIN DOG OFF AGAIN!"

"Sorry", I winced quietly.

"Whut?" he asked sarcastically as he spanked me again. This time hurt the worst. He knew what I said; he just wanted to give me some form of punishment.

"I said sorry!" I cried as quietly as I could.

"Dats right", he said clapping his hands over me one last time. Then he stood me up before shoving me back down to the ground.

He pushed my mouth around his already stiff, ginormous cock and I choked on it hard. I spit up all over it but he didn't seem to mind.

The man's cock was so huge I could barely fit it through my open mouth. I felt my lips stretching as I struggled to suck it the best I could. I did what I knew felt good, like licking the underside and popping my mouth off the head.

After a half hour I wanted to stop, but his hands were still plastered to my face and my mouth was still plastered to his cock. There was so much precum in my mouth and my nose was terribly stuffy . . . in other words I could barely breathe.

I struggled against his hands until I finally got my mouth off of it. My mouth was so numb and I just knew my lips were red because they tingled. I spit out the cum on the floor and then puked without meaning to . . . I couldn't help it.

Then he kicked me and I hit the thin wall. That just made me want to throw up again. He started screaming at me and kicking me more and I couldn't understand anything he was saying. All I knew was that his sharp toenails were piercing my belly.

My butt ached and burned, my mouth was slimy, my stomach was upset and all I wanted was Dad. I had to stop myself several times from screaming out his name.

I finally just wailed another I'm sorry and then he stopped. I was sticky enough from my tears until he spurted his precum in my face and rubbed it around my skin.

The next thing I knew I was on my hands and knees and he was kneeling behind me. I let out a long and painful wail as he plunged himself into me. Something split a little bit and I felt a small line of blood trickling down my thigh.

Of course he didn't care at all as he spanked me more and kept telling me to make those noises. I did as he said but if I didn't do it perfectly to his liking he'd dig his nails into my butt when he smacked it.

I wished I were dead.

It literally felt like there was a toilet plunger in my asshole. His thrusts weren't rhythmic so my body was being jolted in all sorts of hard, rough ways.

Occasionally he'd shudder inside of me and I'd feel his cum fill up my butt as well.

"It's too big!" I winced with my eyes squeezed shut. My face and chest were flushed dark red and I was sweating madly.

"Dis ass is jus too fuckin tight!" he told me giving me another hard slap. My hole couldn't stretch that much, and it never will be able to. I wasn't built for this.

Soon he leaned over me so I was lying on my stomach on the sticky carpet. He thrusted me into the floor and kept screaming out gibberish. I couldn't breathe because his fat body was smothering and crushing me at the same time. All I could be grateful about was the fact that he couldn't spank me this way.

But then he moved again and now he was sitting on the floor and I was on top of him and had to bounce myself. If I were to hold still for more than a second, it would feel as though his dick was going pop me. Like my asshole was going to split open completely and I'd be left there to bleed to death. I felt so uncomfortably full. I wanted him to stop!

I used his lumpy legs to help me bounce better and I was surprised that he didn't yell at me for it. I was like a feather's weight compared to this water buffalo and the worst part was he smelled like one too.

He fucked me for hours and I only knew this because my only hope was the digital clock plugged into the wall a few feet away. It was almost one in the morning and Karofsky was supposed to have come to get me at eleven.

Now I was on my back on the floor and his fat body dripped on me as he kept shoving himself deeper into my body. He kept rubbing his giant, rough, slimy hands over my stomach and erect penis and the sensation he was giving me didn't feel good at all.

I could cry as loud as I wanted to now because the dog wasn't annoyed by my voice anymore. I was screaming for my daddy and the old man just laughed and made fun of me.

I couldn't take it anymore!

"FUCKING TAKE IT OUT OF ME!" I screeched, my voice shaking with tears of rage.

"HAY!" He hollered back almost immediately as he punched me in the face. I winced and brought a hand to my jaw. "Oww . . ." I whimpered.

Then he thrusted into me hard and I screamed out in pain. "Pleeeeese! It hurts!" All I could think about was Karofsky knocking on the door and getting me the fuck out of here. This was the worst person I've ever had to be stuck with like this by far.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" I begged him making eye contact for the first time since he came to the door.

I heard him grunt and then he stopped thrusting.

It hurt like _hell_ when he slowly slithered out of me and I was forced to let out a blood curdling cry. I was so focused on the excruciating pain that I didn't even realize that he was already out.

My asshole felt like a hollow cave. Once he stopped touching me, I crawled away from him as he got up and left the room slamming the door shut.

I slowly stuck a finger up my butt and was mortified; I was so stretched out and sticky. Something gooey was oozing out of me. I wiped two fingers over my hole and saw it was a combination of blood and cum. It felt like I had to shit, and because that wasn't the problem I was in such a terrible state of aggravation.

The only thing that made it feel somewhat better was lying on my tummy and spreading my legs apart. He had taken my thong off which I guess was a good thing because I probably would've passed out trying to slip it off myself due to the state I was in.

I rested my head in my hands and let out small whimpers as I tried the best I could to cry without upsetting him.

God had finally answered my prayers because there was a knock on the door. I knew it was Karofsky and I was so grateful to hear his voice.

"How was he?" I heard him ask.

"Ohhh he was _wonderful_ . . . _damn_." The old man said. My throat tightened as I heard him ramble on about my ass.

"So he was good?" Karofsky cut him off.

"Oh yeah, but fucking loud though."

"Okay four-hundred then?"

"_What?!_ You said three-hundred on the phone." I heard the man scream.

"Yeah, but I gave ya an extra two hours with him."

"Dammit!"

"Come on man."

Then it was silent for a few moments before I heard Karofsky tell him thanks.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Oh, in here." I heard footsteps approaching and then Karofsky and the man came through the door. I was in such a strange, vulnerable position and I felt even more uncomfortable when both their eyes seemed to burn holes into my butt.

"Geez man! What'd ya do to him?" Karofsky said walking around the room to collect my clothes.

"I jus-

"_Jesus Kurt! Are you fucking bleeding?!" _Karofsky screamed.

I nodded through tears.

Karofsky ran to my side and picked me up placing my clothes over my crotch. He stomped the best he could over to the man and yelled, "Extra!"

"Wha?" the man said, "I jus gave ya four-hundred dollars!" He growled.

"Ya messed him up down there man! You're fucking with my business!"

"Hey it happens!" He said.

"I want fifty dollars more or I'll fuck you up!"

"Goddamn . . . fine!" the man walked out and came back with his wallet. He fished out two twenties and a ten. Karofsky snatched the bills and headed for the door. I caught one last glimpse of those terrifying dark eyes before the door slammed shut. The thought that my bloodstains will forever be embedded in his carpet couldn't escape my mind.

I clung to Karofsky, my teeth chattering as he carried me to the car in the cold. "Why did you take so long?" I whimpered.

"Sorry . . . I just figured I could get more money out of him if I gave him extra time . . . I didn't know he was gonna do that to you."

Karofsky placed me in the passenger seat, "Wait I'm bleeding!" I reminded him.

"Oh shit! Um . . . it's okay, just sit I'll clean it up later.

I nodded but I couldn't sit. I couldn't do anything and be comfortable. No matter what position I put myself in on the seat it felt like his elephant dick was still up my hole.

I winced through gritted teeth as we hit what seemed to be every bump on the road. I was crying harder and harder every second.

"He really hurt you didn't he?" Karofsky asked as we pulled into my driveway.

"Yeah", I rasped through tears, "I fucking hate him!" I looked into Karofsky's eyes, broke down even more and cried like a baby.

"He just looked so harmless." Karofsky said looking back at me with the little amount of sympathy he could give off.

"_No! He looked terrifying!"_ I screamed.

"Damn Kurt! Well he's right about one thing! You're fucking loud!"

He got out of the car and opened my door. "Where's your dad?"

"He's in D.C. with Carole!" I cried. I wished my dad was home but he had to fulfill his duties as a congressman.

"Oh, where's your brother?"

"Finn's probably in his room playing video games."

Karofsky picked me up and slowly carried me to the door. "You sure no one's hanging around?"

"I'm sure! Please hurry up!" The pain was unbearable; I knew I probably needed some sort of medical attention, but hey . . . too bad for me.

Karofsky opened the door quietly and stepped inside. Nobody was around and I secretly wished they were. "Blood is gonna drip all over the floor!" I cried quietly.

He flipped me over his shoulder and put his hand over my bloody butt. "Where do I go?" he whispered.

"Upstairs to the bathroom", I told him as I silently cried from the pain.

He crept up the stairs slowly. The space between the bottom of Finn's door and the floor was aglow and I could hear the quiet rumble of his video game. Karofsky's booted feet were soft on the carpet as he snuck into the bathroom.

"Turn the bathwater on", I told him. He placed me in the tub as gently as he could and put the hot water on. My butt was caked together with dry blood and I was dying to clean myself. Karofsky plugged the drain and got a washcloth wet for me. Then he got up and sat on the toilet.

He watched me clean myself with a scary look in his eyes. I was so, so uncomfortable, and none of this was fair.

"Karofsky?" I said quietly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Can I please, please, _please_ have some of the money? Please!" I kept pleading almost silently as he shook his head no and smiled darkly. I gave up and we just sat there in the darkness.

"Ya know what?" he said after a while, "Actually I will give you some." He said standing up.

"Really?" I said in a hopeful wet voice as I looked up at him.

"Ya", he told me digging in his pocket. He took what seemed like forever fishing through his wallet until he found what he was looking for. "Here you go." He said in an evil tone as he took out a penny and plopped it in the tub with me.

I looked up at him with watery eyes of disgust as he simply laughed at me.

"You've got another appointment tomorrow. Be ready Worthless."

I _hated _when he called me that; Worthless. Apparently I'm not worthless if men are paying hundreds of dollars to spend time with me. I know I'm not worthless . . . but the fact that he calls me that all the time makes me wonder if he's right.

Karofsky walked out the door and soon I heard his car start in the driveway. Through quiet sobs I found the penny in the tub. I guess I'm not the only one who was rescued from that aggressive old man.

"I'm afraid!"I said. My chest heaved madly as I stared at Abe Lincoln just wishing for him to talk back and tell me everything was going to be alright.

I want someone to protect me. I want someone to hold me. I want someone to love me.

But nobody was there.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't remember that I had school today until Finn came in my room and woke me up. "Hey little brother", he said gently shaking me awake, "Ya comin?"

I loved that he called me little brother even though we were about the same age.

"No . . . I don't feel good", I said groggily. I had stayed in the bathtub until almost three in the morning just talking to that penny like a crazy person. Just then I realized that I was clutching it in my hand.

"Oh, okay . . . feel better." Finn said leaving the room.

After he left I put my hand where I could see it and looked at the imprint the coin had made in my palm. I guess I was just so desperate for compassion.

I used to be such an optimistic baby to the world, but I was rushed into something that probably would've taken me years to be comfortable with. Karofsky had ruined me.

I like soft, gentle hands and feelings. Unfortunately the only hands and feelings coming to me are rough, old, hairy, and evil ones.

I didn't want to think about what pedophile I had to visit later on that day, all I wanted was sleep. And soon I passed out again.

* * *

It was eleven when I woke up and it was a terrible struggle trying to get out of bed. My butt was so sore and the pain was no longer numb from the hot bath water.

I crawled naked to my dresser and fished out a pair of briefs, and that made me remember that I never took my thong out of the bathroom from the night before.

After putting on a loose t shirt I made my pathetic way to the bathroom and was relieved when I discovered that my thong was buried under my shirt and pants so there was no way that Finn could've seen it.

I sighed heavily and buried it under the covers on my bed.

Then my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning because I was so terrified for my appointment later on.

I scooted my way down the steps and grabbed the first thing I saw in the cupboard; Finn's sugary cereal. Usually I don't eat that kind of stuff because it's just unnecessary fat being put into your body, but I was _not_ in the mood for cooking myself something lean and healthy . . . and that made me feel guilty.

I felt like a _pig_ stuffing my face with bowl after bowl of this fattening nonsense, but it was just so satisfying. This is nothing like me! I wasn't even keeping track of how much I was eating. I only stopped when it felt like the food was sitting in the back of my throat. Bad decision.

Do you know what it feels like when it seems as though any minute crap is just gonna start exploding from your mouth _and_ your butt? It feels so fucking uncomfortable and that's why I started crying again.

I sat there at the counter bawling my eyes out. It was so frustrating not knowing what to do to make myself feel better.

Then my phone vibrated on the kitchen table. I had to waddle over to get it. It was Mercedes and I had no idea why she was calling me. I sucked up my tears and answered.

"H-Hello?"

"Kurt! Where the hell are you?!"

". . . Home . . ."

"What about our duet in glee club?!" My heart dropped in my stomach; I had totally forgotten. It's kind of hard to remember things like that when you're being taken to a stranger's house and spanked raw.

"Oh shit! God, I'm so, so sorry! M-Mercedes I swear on my mother's grave I completely forgot! I woke up in the middle of the night a-and I puked! Please Mercedes you have to believe me!" I was crying harder now, but I wasn't sure if she could tell.

There was a moment of silence before she said, "Whatever Kurt . . . Rachel said she'd fill in for you."

And then she hung up.

I threw my phone on the table and screamed. Karofsky is ruining my life! Why me of all people?

But then, speak of the devil, my phone buzzed again.

"What do _you_ want?!" I said disgusted.

"_What the fuck Kurt! Where are you?"_ His tone was so scary I had to stop and think about it before I could respond.

"I'm at home." I said in a smaller voice. What was the point in pretending I could talk to him like I was the bigger man?

"WITH YOUR DAD?!" My ear was ringing after that.

"No! He's not coming back until like four in the morning."

"Oh! Thank God!" Karofsky was relieved that I wasn't at home telling someone about what was going on . . . the selfish bastard.

"Why do you care about where I'm at?"

"I dunno, I come to your school every day to make sure you're there and then I leave . . . and then I come back and follow you in your car . . . and follow you to wherever the hell you're going . . . and then to your house . . . I see your every move- _so don't pretend you can hide, cause you know I'm ALWAYS watching!"_ Karofsky sounded demented and he was scaring the shit out of me.

Does he really follow me around like that? How long has he been doing this? A tear dripped off my chin and I heard it splatter on the tile.

I took in a shaky breath and then hung up. I proceeded to close and lock all the windows and doors nearly running through my entire house. The pain proved to be more bearable if I just powered through it and I found myself searching for excuses to run around and stretch out my legs to make my butt feel better.

By the time Finn came through the door I had consumed about five or six Tylenol (I take Tylenol a lot, so my body has become immune to the effect of only taking one or two) and I was feeling tons better. But a good always seems to come with a bad, because the better I felt physically . . . the closer I got to my appointment.

Was he going to be another old, smelly, angry fat ass? Or a middle-aged, balding, straight up pedophile? No matter what kind of disgusting man I envisioned they were all mortifying and capable of killing me.

There was a huge lump in my throat as the hours dwindled down. Eight pm has been declared, by me, the _worst_ time of every day . . . and even if I don't have an appointment one day, that hour still haunts me cause I'm forced to think of what I _could_ be doing at every moment.

I was standing at the kitchen counter on my phone replying to numerous texts from Karofsky when Finn walked in the room. He opened the cupboard and grabbed his cereal. Shaking the box he began to frown and slowly he turned towards me. "What happened to my cocoa puffs Kurt?" He said.

"Sorry Finn, I was really hungry." I said giving a small smile.

"Nah it's okay . . . as long as there's pop tarts left, unless you attacked those too." he said giving a wide smile that I could never stop loving.

"No there's a whole box left." I said looking at my phone.

"Sweet", I heard Finn say as he found the pop tarts and plopped two in the toaster. Then he turned to me, "Are you feeling okay? You look really pale."

"Um, yeah" I said struggling to get him to believe me. Finn knew me, and I could tell he had a feeling something was up.

Karofsky had asked me if I had the thong and I told him duh. I guess that was the wrong reply because he texted me to shut the fuck up and then proceeded to send "worthless" to me over and over again. My phone was buzzing off the hook and I later learned that he had sent me that word a total of forty-six times. Fucking get a life and stop ruining mine! I wish I had the courage to text him that.

I was starting to freak out a little. In only four short hours Karofsky would be at my door again. What gives you the right to force me to get fucked up the ass hard by older men four times my age? Just the thought made my stomach turn, and there were a lot of cocoa puffs left in there.

I decided that the best thing to do was lie down on my bed and _try_ to relax.

Making my way up the stairs I realized I probably would have been better off if I'd just stayed down. By the time I reached my bed my throat was filling up with puke.

I leaned over my bed and threw up on the floor. There was even goo wading out of my nostrils. The brown mush that spilled onto my _beautiful_ carpeting no longer tasted of chocolate. It burned my throat and my body insisted on getting all of it out. I had to cough the last of it up cause it was just sitting there in the back of my throat. Terrible gagging noises were coming from me and tears streamed from my eyes.

When I finally finished I slowly sat up and lay down. There was a bit of puke on the corner of my mouth but I was just too out of it to get up and clean myself. I wanted to scream for Finn, but I knew my throat was just going to burn more. I did it anyway though, but only because the smell was unbearable.

"Finn!" I cried weakly.

"FINN!" I screamed louder . . . just as I thought; I'd made my throat worse.

"WHAT?!" I heard from his room down the hall.

"Please come here!" I wailed.

"Coming!" he said back.

Finn walked through the door and nearly skidded to a halt, "Whoa man . . . You puked on the floor?"

"Can you please clean it up Finn? Please Finn I need your help!" I was curled up in a ball almost completely under the covers.

"Of course! What the hell dude I thought you said you were okay."

"I'll be fine before Dad gets back . . . I promise."

Finn walked over to my bed and moved the blanket off me. He looked into my eyes with concern. Our parent's marriage had changed him for the better. He was much more emotional and caring. What we had was true brotherly love despite our obvious differences and no blood relation.

"Can you get me some water?" I crackled.

"Of course", he replied.

Then he left and came back with the stuff to clean my puke.

After handing me the glass of water, he bent down and grimaced at the smell of my throw up. Lifting his shirt to his nose he began to clean it.

"Too bad you couldn't enjoy these." He said slightly muffled.

"Yeah . . . thanks Finn, it means a lot." Despite the drink my voice was hoarse and weak. I was not ready for round two tonight.

"No problem little brother."

When he got all the puke off the floor, he poured soap on the spot and covered it with a towel. He noticed me staring up at the ceiling and sighing.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

" . . . Are you leaving again tonight?"

Another knot formed in my tummy.

"Yes I am." I said softly.

"Why? You're sick." Finn said standing up.

"I don't know I just like to." This was extremely difficult; all I wanted was to tell Finn everything.

"What time did you get home last night?"

"Around eleven", I lied.

"What do you do when you leave?"

"Just . . . hang out."

"Are you sure that's all? Cause ever since you met that Karofsky dude you've been so different."

"Really?" I knew exactly what Finn was talking about.

Finn sat next to me on the bed. "Are you sure he's a good person?"

It took a little bit too long for me to respond.

" . . . Yeah. Yeah, Finn I'm fine. Just trust me."

"Okay . . . Just looking out for ya buddy." Finn said giving me a soft, playful punch in the face. "You can always talk to me bro."

"I know . . . thanks." I said. Finn knew that other than Rachel, Mercedes, and the glee club, I don't have many friends. The whole football team, except for the glee boys has it out for me.

I felt like crying and covered it up with a watery smile. "Please don't tell my dad that I've been leaving."

"I won't . . . Love you." He said walking out.

"I love you too."

Once he was officially gone I buried my face in a pillow and sobbed. Finn was such a _wonderful_ step-brother and I wanted him to know everything about me. This wasn't fair at all. All I wanted was for someone to rescue me, and Finn was capable of doing just that. No one can know . . . no one can know, I reminded myself over and over again.

I had my mind set on looking over at my digital clock to check the time but I just couldn't move. Scenes of last night flashed what seemed to be right before my eyes. I lay there stiff just remembering what that scary man had done to me . . . it made me tingle in the worst way. His greasy hands all over me had upset my stomach terribly and he had confused my body in all sorts of ways. He was too much for me to take.

Finally my wet eyes found the clock and I wanted to scream when it was already 7:15.

How long was I replaying that horror movie I starred in?

All I wanted was gentle arms around me and a calm voice to tell me that I wasn't going to die. I wanted somebody to reassure me that I'd be able to go home to Dad and Finn when it was all over. How come _I_ didn't get to have anyone? Even Finn has Rachel. Dad has Carole. What about me? There was no one by my side . . . and there never will be.

Just then I got another text from Karofsky asking me if I was ready. I decided to be honest and told him no. All he said was to open my door. When that text popped up on my screen my heart skipped a beat. He was so terrifying and creepy.

I slowly got out of my bed and walked to the door of my room. Opening it I revealed the tall, fat, sweaty, man that was about to escort me to another night of hell.

I took in a shaky breath before saying, "Did Finn let you in?"

"Yeah, now come on this one's farther away. We don't gotta a lotta time."

Breathing loudly I slipped under the covers of my bed, found my thong and pulled my briefs down. Karofsky looked like he wanted to rip the blanket off of me, but I was grateful that he had enough heart to leave me and my body alone right before another appointment.

After pulling the thong up my butt I slowly got out of the bed and walked across the room to find some pants. Karofsky was staring at my butt the whole time but at least he didn't touch me.

Then I texted Finn telling him I was leaving, hid my phone under my bed and turned the ringer off so he wouldn't know I didn't take it with me. Where would I put it?

Just then I noticed the penny lying there on my bed still. I squeezed it and placed it next to my phone; Karofsky didn't notice.

"Alright let's go." Karofsky said pulling me out of my room.

Sitting in the car I only felt about an ounce of the pressure on my butt that I had felt last night . . . that was really the only thing I could be thankful about.

It took a good half hour for us to get wherever the hell Karofsky was going and I tried to rest my eyes and think about how relieved I'm going to feel when I finally get to go home and see Dad again.

When we finally arrived I saw it was an apartment complex and we had to take an elevator to the floor the guy lived on. We got there about five minutes before eight and I was trembling. "Please take me home!" I winced following Karofsky down the hallway and trying to catch his gaze. "Please!"

"I can't believe you're even asking that. You can't fucking change my mind." He didn't even look at me until we reached the man's door.

"I want you to do _everything_ you know how. _Please_ this person Kurt. Make him _want_ to give me more money. Make him want to keep you. You're a naughty boy Kurt! Show him that." He commanded me.

I'm not a naughty boy . . . but I slowly nodded anyway only because I felt like he would hit me if I did otherwise.

Then he turned, knocked on the door and walked back to the elevator. "Please don't leave me here too late!" I cried to him, he nodded but I wasn't satisfied.

I turned my head around because I heard the door open. I didn't look up though; I didn't want to see his face. I didn't want another vivid memory to have to go back to later on.

"Are you who I think you are?" the guy said in a voice that did not match the criteria of an old, fat man with ear hair.

I decided to look up and was dumbfounded to find a man who was obviously older, but not in a scary way. He wore only boxers and his abs were so tan and perfect. His brown eyes looked so inviting, but sad at the same time.

Rasping out a yeah my body began to relax but just by the slightest bit. This man didn't seem violent at all. It was such a relief. He stood back and let me in. I followed him through the apartment and into the bedroom. For once, sex didn't sound scary.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking passed me he buried his face in his hands and sat on the bed. I heard him let out a long sigh. When he looked back up at me his expression was even more solemn than before. After a few awkward moments he leaned back on his hands and studied me.

I was sort of calm so I decided to speak.

"Do you want me to undress?" I asked softly. He simply nodded but didn't look into my eyes.

I slipped my shirt over my head and dropped it next to me on the floor. Pulling my pants down I saw a glint in his eyes, but the way he stared at me wasn't creepy at all. He didn't even ask me to turn around like all the others do.

I walked over so I was directly in front of him. He simply just looked at what seemed to be my stomach, but maybe he was staring at the floor behind me, I wasn't sure.

Then I remembered what Karofsky had told me; I had to _please_ him.

Slowly, I walked closer to him, turned around and sat on him so my back was to his face. Bending down I grinded on him and ran my hands over the sides of his thighs.

All he did was put his hands on my butt and rub me. He didn't spank me or go for my penis or anything. He just rubbed me . . . so kindly. It felt amazing.

He was giving me a wonderful feeling and I didn't even realize I was letting out pitchy moans.

Soon he gently held me around my chest and put a hand on my tummy. I was melting as the man sucked hickeys into my neck and arms rubbing a hand over my stomach and thigh.

He felt me all over, but in a kind way . . . I didn't understand why he was being so nice.

I turned on him so I could see his face; he looked like a sad, curly-haired puppy . . . but with triangular eyebrows.

Losing myself I leaned my head down and kissed in between his shoulder and neck and soon I moved to his chest. I felt his fingers grazing over my back and got goose bumps. I was getting sloppy- he was just so unreal and I _knew_ he wasn't planning on hurting me . . . but still I couldn't be completely sure. "You want me ta suck you off?" I asked in a strange tone I didn't even know I could make.

"That would be nice", he said petting my hair as I slipped off him so I could kneel at his feet. He took his penis out of his boxers and I immediately went for it. I held it in my hand and played with the head with my tongue. Soon enough I was deep-throating it as he grunted in delight. The man was getting harder and harder as I sucked on him, and there was no warning when he came in my mouth.

His precum hit the back of my throat and I had to stop to cough it up. I noticed the man's body tense up as he watched me struggle to catch my breath.

Once my airway was clear I held his penis again and sucked it more, but he backed away from me. "Nonono", he said, "I'm so sorry . . . I don't even know why I called for you. . ."

I was shocked as I kneeled on the floor and watched his eyes tear up. He put his penis away and ran a trembling hand through his hair.

"I-I just got dumped by someone I _really, _really care about and I guess I just wanted some company."

"I see . . . Sorry to hear about that." I said in a raspy voice.

"Thanks, but it's not your problem. I don't wanna make you stay here . . . you mine as well go home."

"I would, but I can't." I told him standing up.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone else drove me here and he's not picking me up for about another four hours."

"Oh . . . I'd take you if my roommate didn't have the truck." He seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"That's nice of you . . ." I replied softly. "Well is there anything else I can do for you for the time being?" I asked, "I mean, you don't want all your money to go to waste."

" . . . Actually yeah", he said scooting up the bed and lying down. He lay on his side and reached his arm out to me. "I would like you to just lay here and snuggle with me."

I was almost in shock; this had never happened to me before.

"I know it's stupid bu-

"No, no", I cut him off, "That's perfect. I'd rather do that anyway." I said walking over to him and nestling into his embrace. The man put his head on top of mine, pulled his comforter over us and draped his arm over my body. I had never been more comfortable in my life.

Reaching up to shut off the light he said, "You're not what I was expecting at all . . . but in a good way of course."

"Really?"

"Yeah . . . I figured you wouldn't be so soft and young looking . . . how old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen", I told him.

"Oh my God", he nearly whispered holding me tighter. "I'm twenty-two and I thought _I_ was too young to be hiring a prostitute, but it turns out that you're actually younger than me . . . and by so much too."

There was a long pause.

"You didn't choose to do this did you?" He said in a relaxing tone that was comfort to my ears.

"No", I sighed with tears welling up in my eyes.

"It's the guy that brought you here isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah . . . he's pretty terrifying."

"Yeah he sounded creepy on the phone when I called . . . so, how much do you usually make doing this?"

"Nothing . . . he keeps it for himself."

It seemed like he held me tighter every time he learned something terrible about my life.

"Yesterday I asked and he gave me a penny . . ." I told him. It was a great feeling knowing I could just spill all my private things out to him.

"That's sick . . . he's using you . . . you don't deserve that."

"Thank you so much." I said through a sigh. It seemed like I had waited an eternity for somebody to tell me that.

Then it was quiet.

I felt secure enough to close my eyes. The man's body fit perfectly around mine and he was warm. My only problem was my thong, but it wasn't too unbearable.

Thinking he'd fallen asleep I was startled when he spoke again, "What's your name?"

"Kurt". I told him.

"I like that name." he said. That made me blush.

"Really?" I said in a happier tone.

"Yup, it's just so . . . simple, but elegant." Those were almost the exact reasons why I liked my name too.

"How about you?" I asked. I loved the feeling of being engaged in a comfortable conversation.

"Mine's Blaine, but yours is way better." He told me giving me a light squeeze.

"No, you've got a wonderful name as well." I said, "When I think of Blaine I think of cheerful, kind-

"Honestly?"

"Well actually the very first thing that came to mind was triangles." I made him laugh . . . it was adorable.

"What? Why?" He laughed.

"Cause your eyebrows are like little triangles."

"You're silly Kurt." He said giggling still.

"Thank you . . . and you're silly for using the word silly."

Again, there were a few moments of the soothing quiet that filled the room.

"You have school tomorrow don't you?"

". . . Yeah." I had just remembered Dad was supposed to be back later.

"Y-You're in a pretty bad situation Kurt . . ." It seemed as though he was tearing up again, but I really couldn't tell.

"Yeah I get it."

"Don't you have somebody to talk to?"

"No", I replied softly. I had thought right because I felt his tear roll off his face and onto mine. It swam into my lips and tasted salty and perfect.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." He said, his body shaking.

I turned in his arms and found his eyes in the darkness our vision had adjusted to. Before I could speak I felt his hand on my back as he gently pulled me even closer to him so my head had no choice but to rest on his chest. Blaine rubbed up and down my back and cried softly.

"Why are you so upset?"

"I-It's so unfair Kurt! You're like a baby compared to the men you probably sleep with!"

"Honestly I think you're still hurting about your breakup . . ."

" . . . Kurt, I totally forgot about that."

"Oh, really?" I doubted it.

"In all truth! I had completely forgotten!"

". . . Well thank you for being the only one to tell me things I've been waiting a long time to hear."

"I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through."

Every second I liked him more and more. He was so gentle and compassionate. "What do these people do to you?" Blaine cried adjusting himself so he could look me in the eyes.

I stared at him, my brain so confused. Why was he talking to me like this? Why wasn't I still sucking his dick? This is all wrong- Blaine actually cares about my feelings.

Accidently letting out a small croak I remembered he had asked me a question. I really thought hard about it. Instantly, several painful scenes came rushing back into my head. Still holding my gaze into Blaine I swallowed hard, "B-Bad th-things . . . very bad things . . ." My throat and eyes were sore from crying so much, but I couldn't help but let a few more tears spill all over Blaine's bed.

Then he did the simplest thing; he just wrapped his arms around me even tighter and held me like I was his. I felt so . . . loved. He cooed in my ear and let me cry all over him.

When I had calmed down quite a bit I found myself on top of him, my arms over his chest. Blaine just looked at me. He looked at me like I was a newborn kitten, his face full of kindness.

My crotch was touching his and I couldn't help but get a little hard. This man was gorgeous.

Then he started becoming even weepier. "You're just a boy", Blaine whispered multiple times holding my face and stroking my temples with his thumbs.

The entire atmosphere was so, so depressing. Even though he was being so gentle and he seemed to mean well . . . he was reminding me of something I already know- my life is pointless and horrifying. A sad grimace crossed my face and that just seemed to make him cry more. I didn't understand; he just met me, why was he so broken up?

"Calm down", I said drying one of his tears with the back of my index finger. My body rode on the deep inhale Blaine took. "I'm okay, Blaine . . . don't worry so much about me, I'll never see you again anyway."

He just kept on looking at me and sniffling.

Blaine occasionally moved in different positions throughout the night but always held me close to his body. He fell asleep around eleven and I didn't mind his loud snores that filled the room, they were cute. It was like he was a little bear cub protecting me . . . even so I couldn't sleep. The only way I can get a true good rest is if I'm in the comfort of my own bed and Finn or Dad is in the house to protect me from Karofsky if he decided to come hurt me at night.

I lay awake feeling Blaine's chest move up and down slowly and steadily and before I knew it, it was around one in the morning. Karofsky had left me here way too long again. There was a knock on the door and I knew it had to be him.

I flipped out of Blaine's arms, lay on my stomach next to him and gently shook his muscular shoulder. "Blaine. _Blaine."_ I said waking him up.

"Hmm?" He said opening his eyes at me.

"Someone's at the door", I said quietly, "I think it's _him_."

Blaine immediately snapped out of his sleepy haze. "No!" he cried, "You can't go back with him!"

"I'm sorry Blaine . . . I have to." I told him as Karofsky banged on the door again. "Just get the door . . ."

Blaine looked into me for a few more moments before slowly slipping out of the bed and turning on the light. Karofsky banged again, this time even harder. "Coming!" Blaine cried, his voice nothing but a loud croak as he began to tear up again.

I stood up as well and walked over to where I had dropped my clothes earlier. As I bent down to pick up my pants I felt soft, warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Kurt . . . if I never wanted to see you again, I wouldn't have asked you what your name was." The hand that had reached down to grab my pants was frozen. "I want to be your friend, Kurt." I slowly turned and stared at him dumbfounded. "COME ON!" we heard Karofsky shriek from outside.

"Can I _please_ get your number?" Blaine's voice had a desperate quality to it. "Please Kurt! I want to be the one you can talk to!"

Still holding my gaze into his big brown eyes I nodded quickly and almost immediately after I'd done so he sped away from me to get a piece of paper and pencil from his nightstand. It seemed as though Karofsky was going to bust the door down so I wrote it as quickly as possible and he did the same for me. Once I had his number I slipped on my pants, grabbed my shirt and tried to run for the door.

"Kurt, wait!" I heard Blaine yell as he grabbed my hand. He pulled me into his arms for a hug, "Everything's going to be okay, Kurt . . . I-I'm gonna see you again and you're gonna be fine." That's all I ever wanted to hear.

He kissed the top of my head and held my hand as we ran to the door together.

* * *

"So I'm guessing this guy wasn't as cruel?" Karofsky said on the drive home.

"Yeah . . ." I told him. Before we had gotten in the car I was sure to tuck Blaine's number into my thong, cause if Karofsky were to see a bulge in the pocket of my skinny jeans that hadn't been there before, he'd get suspicious and never take me over Blaine's again . . . because if the experience was pleasant for me, it didn't work for him.

"Did you guys even fuck?"

"Yes", I lied, "It definitely wasn't as bad as last night but it still hurts."

"Well good cause that guy couldn't even give me two-hundred, so now we're both in pain."

I threw him a dirty glare- he had no idea what it felt like to be rammed up the butt by someone _so _much bigger than you.

He dropped me off and once I walked in the door Finn pulled me into a giant hug. "Finn, what the hell?"

"God, sorry I was just so afraid you weren't gonna get back in time." He said letting me go. "Burt and Mom should be home in like three hours."

"Yeah I know." I said walking up the steps and to my room. I fished my phone and penny out from under the bed and then flopped on top of my pillows. Kissing the penny I turned on my phone to see that Blaine had already texted me. _Did you get home okay? –Blaine._

_Yes…I'm fine._I replied. Almost instantly there was a text back, _Oh, ok thank god._He said.

_Blaine?_I texted. _Yeah, Kurt?_He replied. _Thank you so much for being so nice to me tonight…I really needed that._

_No problem :) I'm willing to help you in any way I can ya know…why don't you tell me who that dude making you do this stuff is?_

_I'm so sorry…I just can't…at least not now._

_Why not?_

_He'll find out and just make me do it more._

_Not if I help you._

_I'm sorry Blaine…I just can't tell you anything…_

_Alright…I guess I understand._

_Thanks_

_So are you gonna go to school tomorrow?_

_I have to yeah. My dad's coming home in a few hours and he has no idea that I go out like this._

_Am I the only one who knows?_

_Kinda…my step-brother Finn knows I go out but he doesn't know what I do…_

_Oh, that sucks…_

_Yeah._

_Do you have to do it again sometime?_

_No not tomorrow...he said Tuesdays are my only day off._

_Oh…so you wanna do something?_

_That would be nice :)_

_Can I pick you up from school?_

_Sure._

_Where do you go?_

_William McKinley._

_Oh I know where that is…I went there too :)_

_Awesome!_

_Yeah :)_

_So where are you gonna take me?_

_A place c:_

_Oh, don't be so secretive! I hate surprises._

_Fine :p Have you heard of the Lima Bean?_

_Yeah! I used to go there after school almost every day._

_Why'd you stop?_

_I dunno…my friends invite me all the time but I just can't really go in there anymore…_

_Why not?_

_I don't wanna say._

_Awww please? :(_

_Okay...that's where he found me._

_That guy?_

_Yeah…he stalked me and showed up every day that I was there…I didn't know his intentions…he tried talking to me but he was just so creepy and I didn't want anything to do with him._

_:(_

_One day he like grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the place…too bad it was the day I was there alone so nobody I knew could help me._

_What did he do to you?_

_He threw me in his car…brought me back to his house…and had sex with me…_

_:'( God, I'm so sorry…when was that?_

_Summer before my freshmen year. I was still only fourteen._

_Jesus Kurt, I'm crying._

_Me too._

_Next time you cry I wanna be there to hold you :(_

_I was just thinking the same thing._

* * *

"Burt! Mom!" I heard Finn scream from downstairs.

I had fallen asleep texting Blaine and I had five unread messages from him. The last one said, _Awwwwwwwyou must have fallen aslep…I'll see you tomoro adorable._

I was confused. His spelling had gotten so poor so fast . . . was he drinking? Nonetheless I couldn't help but admit that I had a crush on him . . . and he was so wonderful to me. He must feel the same way, or maybe he thought of me as like a little kid, like his baby brother or something. I wasn't sure.

I heard Dad chuckle and I could almost hear the wide smile that was on his face. Springing up from my bed I booked downstairs and screamed, "DAAAAAD!", as I fell into his embrace. It was late fall and I loved the chilly warmth of his embrace.

Right then and there the only thing on my mind was how much I loved my father. He was the only one in this world that I knew would do anything for me. Dad loved me and everything I was. He doesn't have any problem with who I truly am; gay and all.

"Missed you too Kurt!" He laughed holding me and swaying slightly. Once my few blissful moments in la la land were over I let go of him and followed Finn and Carole into the kitchen.

They had brought back a small tub of ice cream for all of us to share. "Awesome!" Finn said wasting no time getting a bowl and helping himself. "Make sure you save some for everyone!" Carole said lightly smacking his hand when he dug his spoon into the tub and filled his bowl even higher.

"That's okay Finn, you can have my share." I said. My family shot me confused looks, "It's just too early in the morning for ice cream."

"Oh that's alright Kurt." Dad said patting my back.

When Finn's bowl was loaded he looked into my eyes with concern as he walked passed me on his way to the couch.

Then I remembered I still had my thong on, and Blaine's number was still next to my penis. I convinced everyone with a fake yawn and made my way back upstairs. I took off all my clothes and for some reason walked over to my mirror. There were still marks on my butt from that man and his toenails had bruised my stomach and chest.

The thong had left an imprint in my butt and I was exceptionally sore down there. I wrapped a blanket around my naked body and lay down on the bed. I didn't get more than fifteen minutes of rest before I heard someone knock on my door. Nearly reaching the door I remembered I didn't have any clothes on. "Kurt?" I heard Finn say.

"Just a minute", I said putting on some underwear and a shirt.

"What is it?" I said groggily as the light from the rest of the house pouring in through my open door blinded me.

"Uh, your dad wants to talk to you."

"You didn't tell him anything did you Finn?"

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't tell him you were gone today I just told him about all the other times."

"_Finn!"_ I cried.

"Please don't hate me Kurt! I'm just worried about you. What are you _really_ doing when he takes you away? Why do you wear a thong?"

My heart pounded my chest. "Wa-What? H-How do you know about that?"

"I saw it in the bathroom . . . it was just too weird so I put your other clothes on top of it . . ."

"Oh my God . . . you were never supposed to see that Finn . . ."

"Well I did . . ."

I put a hand to my face and I couldn't help but let a few tears stream down my cheek.

"What is he making you do, Kurt? Cause I know you don't wear that stuff every day."

"You didn't tell Dad about that part did you?"

"No . . . I wanted to figure that out for myself first."

I grabbed both of Finn's hands and looked up into his eyes. "You c-can't tell him! You promise?" He just stared back at me, his face painfully confused, "Please, Finn! _Please I'll do anything!"_ I wailed quietly.

"You don't have to do anything Kurt . . . I won't tell him."

"_Promise?" _

"Promise . . ."

"Finn, you are the best brother ever." I said, my eyes wet with tears.

"But Kurt seriously, what's he making you do?"

"I-I'll talk to you later . . . I should go."

". . . Okay." He said slowly walking to his room.

I slowly made my way downstairs to the kitchen where my Dad was waiting for me.

"So Finn tells me you've been going out late?"

". . . Yeah."

"Now I get it, you're a teenager. I want you to be able to make your own decisions, and in a couple years it's not gonna be my responsibility what you go and do in the world . . . but let's not start that now okay?"

I nodded.

"Who is this Karofsky guy Kurt?"

" . . . A friend."

"Is he good to you?"

"Yes", I said painfully.

"Where does he take you?"

"To like . . . parties and stuff . . ."

" . . . Okay, well I trust you Kurt, but I'd like to meet him next time he comes over here."

"What?"

"I wanna meet this guy Kurt. If my son is going out to places with some guy I'd like to meet him. What all do you know about him?"

"W-Well he's older . . . but he's like me."

"You mean gay?"

"Yeah . . . I guess I just like the idea of having a gay friend, cause I don't know anybody else."

"I see", Dad said wrinkling his eyebrows, "How much older is he? Does he go to your school?"

"Um no . . . he's like twenty maybe." I knew for a fact he was thirty-seven years old. He could be my father.

"Wow . . . well just make sure you bring him to meet me next time. Finn and I are worried for your safety."

"Dad, I wouldn't do all that stuff with someone I didn't feel safe with." I hurtfully reassured him, "I love you", I said tearing up again.

"And I love you Kurt." Dad said.

I took a deep breath and then turned to leave.

"Hey, wait." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Come here I'm not finished with you."

I walked back over to Dad and noticed his eyes watering. "Ya know Kurt, I care about you so much. It would kill me if anything bad happened to you."

My heart dropped in my stomach.

"I just want you to take care of yourself. Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter . . . cause you matter Kurt. And you matter so much. You've got so much goin for ya and I'd hate to see someone else take all that away."

I threw myself into his arms and cried into his flannel. "Promise me you're making the right decisions Kurt.", he croaked in my ear.

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

School had been emotionally exhausting. Rachel and Mercedes were still pissed at me no matter how many times Finn explained to them that I really was sick.

I nearly jumped at the last bell; I was so excited for Blaine to pick me up!

I stood outside the school and waited for about fifteen minutes before a truck pulled up in front of me. "Hey I know you!" I heard Blaine say rolling down the passenger window.

"Blaine!" I screamed climbing into his huge vehicle.

"Hi, Kurt!" He said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too!" I cried.

"Alright then, let's go!" He said with a brilliant smile . . . the only problem was he had a cigarette in his mouth. Blaine took a drag on his smoke before pulling out of the school. I noticed he wasn't wearing his seatbelt so I didn't put mine on either.

Silence was all that filled the car until we were about two minutes from the Lima Bean. "God, I haven't been around here in a long time . . ." I said as my stomach turned from the memories.

"Awww, Kurt. Just relax! I'm not gonna let anyone get you I promise." He said throwing me a look I knew I could trust.

"I know . . . it's just, he's so mean to me . . ."

Still looking straight ahead at the road, Blaine put his cigarette in his mouth and held my hand. He stoked my fingers with his thumb and I smiled to myself.

When we pulled into the parking lot I took in a deep breath and turned to see that Blaine had been staring at me with the warmest grin on his face.

"What?" I said smiling back.

"Nuthin, just you". Blaine said still looking at me with love.

He stroked my fingers one last time before letting go and getting out of his truck.

Blaine walked over to my side and helped me hop down. The feeling of his hands on my waist was magical.

He took his cigarette out of his mouth and stomped it out on the ground. Then he held my waist again and eventually hugged me. Blaine's head rested on my shoulder and his hands grazed over my lower back. I could smell his smoky breath, but I didn't mind it. On any other person the stench would've annoyed me, but the smell on Blaine was different. It gave him a more masculine quality that not only was sexy, but it made me feel safe in his company.

I began to realize he was a very touchy, feely kind of dude, cause he took every opportunity he had to hold me. Either it was just me, or he was that way with everyone. I secretly hoped it was the first one.

He breathed heavily and I was sure to silently inhale his smell. Blaine let go of me and turned to walk in the coffee shop. Before he opened the door he wrapped an arm around me and rubbed up and down my side. "He's not here Kurt." He whispered in my ear. And he was right; even though Karofsky was my stalker, he kind of failed to be everywhere I was twenty-four-seven.

Then he asked me what I wanted and went to order while I sat down. He came back with our coffees and a blueberry muffin that I didn't remember asking for. Sitting across from me he pushed the muffin in front of me.

"What?" I said smiling.

"It's for you. A muffin for a muffin." He sipped his coffee and a huge smile erupted on his face.

"I'm a muffin?" I asked giggling.

"Yeah. I guess I just like the word . . . it's cute."

"_Muffin?" _

"Yep. Don't you just love how that sounds? It's like a little adorable, well . . . thing. Like you."

I felt my ears get hot.

"You're blushing", Blaine said reaching across the table and lightly poking my nose.

I was at a loss for words; he was so beautiful and kind and it was so hard to take it all in at once.

"Come on, eat it!" He said laughing and tearing off a piece from the top. I took it from his hand and put it in my mouth.

"Blaine I think we've got a problem here." I said.

"What is it?" he said, his face full of concern.

"I'm eating myself, isn't that cannibalism?"

He laughed until he had to pound the table to breathe. "You're funny", he finally said with tears of joy in his eyes.

When I finished eating he stood and threw our trash away. "So ya want me to take you home now?" he asked walking back over to me.

I wasn't ready to go back yet, I wanted to stay with him for as long as I could. I knew Finn would be worried but I had until six when Dad and Carole were both back from work. "No, would it be okay if I just stayed with you for a few more hours?"

"That would be perfect." He said moving his face closer to mine. All I wanted was for him to run me into the wall, pin me there, and kiss me . . . but he just gave me that look again.

He did hold my hand again though. I was still so confused about him. I'm a muffin? Whatever . . . I'd rather be a muffin than worthless. I kind of liked that he thought of me as something little and delicious.

Blaine started up his truck again and went to light another cigarette only to discover that he was out.

"Goddammit Sam!" I heard him hiss under his breath.

"What?" I said trying to make eye contact with him.

"My roommate Sam . . . he keeps throwing away my cigarettes."

"Oh . . ." I said looking down at his trembling hands. This whole smoking thing might be a bigger problem than I thought.

"Is it okay if I stop somewhere real quick before we go back to my place?"

"Yeah that's fine." I said giving him a weak smile.

He pulled out and eventually we came to a stop at a liquor store. Blaine stopped the car, rubbed his temples and turned to me. "Uh-um . . . do you wanna come in with me?"

"Sure", I said through a deep breath.

"Okay", Blaine said getting out and helping me down again. He held the door open for me and I slowly walked in. Even though no one would know, I was still kind of nervous being in a liquor store under age. I only went in cause I was with Blaine. Also so I could have that thought in the back of my head like 'I'm only sixteen and I've been in a liquor store.'

I followed him through the isles for about five minutes before he picked out a case of beer. When he got to the counter he told the guy the cigarettes he wanted, and once he had the little box in his hand his face went from a look of panic and separation, to a relaxed look of tranquility.

I felt embarrassed for him because he had to use cash and two credit cards in order to pay the thirty-something dollars for what he had picked out. Maybe I should've offered to pay for my own coffee.

Once we got back in the car he immediately lit a cigarette and closed his eyes as he inhaled through the little paper roll. Turning to look at me he frowned, "I'm so sorry Kurt . . . you must think I'm a pig."

"Nonono . . . it's okay Blaine really, I don't mind." I said patting his shoulder. "I guess we both have problems huh?"

"No Kurt! My problems I can control! I don't need to be doing this to myself . . . everything wrong with me is my own fault." Then he looked into my eyes and held my face. Stroking my chin he continued, "You can't control the bad things that come your way . . . I wouldn't be surprised if you never want to see me again . . ." His eyes were watery now.

"Blaine don't be so upset! I'm dreading the moment I have to leave you today! I really like you Blaine . . . and drugs don't change my opinion of you and your kindness towards me."

He took in a shaky breath. "Where have you been all my life?" he said grabbing my hand, holding it to his face and lightly kissing it with his soft lips.

After he kissed my hand once more he started the drive to his apartment. He lived a few cities over so it was gonna take a while.

Eventually he held my hand again and after he finished his smoke he turned to me at a red light. "If anyone else was in this car with me I would use this time to light another cigarette."

"Thanks Blaine . . . and thank you for everything else too."

"It's the least I could do for you after what you did for me last night . . ."

Was he talking about when I sucked him?

"It was so wrong . . . I should've never let you do that . . ."

I couldn't speak and for some reason my eyes decided to tear up.

"I'm so sorry . . ."

"It's okay . . . I had to do it Blaine." I said sniffling.

"I should've stopped you before you choked."

"Please, stop it Blaine, it's fine." I croaked. I didn't want to think about it.

"I-I . . . please just let me tell you something."

"Okay", I said breathing deeply.

"Kurt, it broke my heart w-when you caught your breath and then just kept on going like you and your feelings didn't matter."

I looked into his eyes and took a shaky breath. He could only glance at me cause he still had to watch the road.

"Blaine I had to do it . . . the only thing on my mind was getting you h-hard so you could fuck me and I could get out of there."

"Kurt I-

"Please please please can we stop talking about it?"

"Alright . . . but just know I would've never done that to you."

"Thanks", I said closing my eyes and trying to hold back more tears.

* * *

Walking into Blaine's apartment this time was a much more comfortable experience, until his roommate Sam walked in the room.

"_Jesus Blaine, would it kill ya to go a day without drugs?!" _Sam yelled walking passed him into the kitchen.

"Well I wouldn't have to buy so much if you weren't always throwing them away!" He screamed back slamming the case of beer on the counter.

Sam was about to holler out more but he looked at me and his face became calmer. "Oh . . . I'm so sorry", he said, "Y-You must be, umm Kurt I think?"

"Yeah", I said back smiling. The only way he could have known my name is if Blaine had talked to him about me. It warmed my heart that I was that important to someone.

"Cool, I'm Sam, Blaine's roommate", he said walking over to me and shaking my hand. Then he turned and noticed Blaine loading up the fridge with the beer he bought. "Blaine no," he said standing behind him, "I don't want that in _my_ fridge."

"Aw come on Sam! Please!" He cried.

"Put it in your room Blaine." Sam said quieter getting in Blaine's face and looking him in the eye.

Blaine pushed him out of the way, grabbed his beer and headed for his room. "Be right back Kurt", he said walking passed me.

After a few moments of silence Sam decided to break the ice. "So . . . _you're_ a prostitute?" He asked squinting his eyes in confusion at how young I looked.

"Mmmhmm", I began, "Not by choice though . . ."

"Yeah he kinda filled me in, and while he was talking to me from the other room I was able to toss all but one cigarette from the pack in his coat pocket."

"Is that like a problem he has or something?" I questioned.

"Kinda yeah", then he walked closer to me, "It all started when we were like fourteen . . . he found out he was gay and he knew his parents wouldn't appreciate him if they ever knew. With my help he eventually told them . . . but they disowned him."

"Oh my God", I breathed looking back at him and watching his enormous lips move with his words.

"He lived at my place for junior and senior year and then we moved here together . . . away from Blaine's parents. He's my buddy, even if he can't come up with the rent money all the time it doesn't really bug me. I'd do anything for him."

"What does he do all day?"

"Mostly just hang around and smoke . . . especially now after Sebastian broke up with him."

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah, his ex, he went to some other school around here and Blaine used to have an internship there."

"He wants to be a teacher?"

"A counselor . . . they kinda just let him hang around and respond to those letters students put in the little box outside the office. He was pretty excited about it until he walked in on a glee club rehearsal there and met Seb. Then he wanted to be a singer . . . Blaine can be very, well, random you could say I guess. He really just needs to get his shit together."

"I see . . . do you think he's just 'being random' with me or something?"

"Oh, no. Nonononono. Damn Kurt the way he was rambling on and on about you was nothing like him. It was like the old Blaine- devoted to doing the right thing. It's just the drugs that get in the way of it all . . . that's why Sebastian broke it off between the two of them."

"Did Blaine get violent?"

"No he _never_ gets violent when he's drunk or high or whatever . . . it's almost like he needs the drugs in order to stay sane. He's addicted."

"Gee thanks Sam . . . why don't you tell him my social security number and get out." Blaine said with a smile. He had overheard but didn't seem to mind what Sam said.

Sam walked over to him and they did some sort of bro hug thing that I didn't understand. "Glad to see you smiling Blaine", Sam said leaving for his bedroom.

When Sam was gone Blaine walked closer to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry I'm so crazy", he said quietly.

"I wouldn't want you to be any different."

He broke away and smiled at me again. I wish I knew for sure what his face was trying to say.

* * *

Blaine dropped me off ten minutes before six and luckily only Finn was home.

"Kurt what the hell!" He screeched after I walked through the door, "Didn't Burt talk to you? That Karofsky guy is a fucking creep! Stop going places with him!"

"Finn relax! It wasn't Karofsky!"

"Who the hell took you somewhere this time?"

"His name's Blaine . . . he's _nothing_ like Karofsky I swear Finn. Please don't tell Dad."

"How did you even get with him?"

"He picked me up from school."

"So that's why you asked me to drive you this morning?" Finn was furious. "Kurt I can't _believe_ you would do that to me. I was looking for you all over the place!"

"Finn, I'm sorry, but you can't be so upset!"

"Well I am Kurt! I care about you! _Don't you care that I care?"_

"Wha-

"I know that doesn't really make sense." He mumbled.

"Finn please don't be mad!"

"Whatever Kurt", he said walking up the stairs, "Just don't talk to me."

My throat tightened as I watched my brother walk away from me. He couldn't stay mad at me forever, but it's still not a good feeling knowing someone's upset with you, especially someone like Finn.

Slowly and quietly I made my way up the steps to my bedroom and flopped on my bed.

Sighing I took my phone out of my back pocket and saw that I had twenty six missed calls and eleven voicemails from Finn. How could I not have known? Then I realized I had put my phone on silent. How stupid could I be? I should have at least texted him before Blaine came to get me. Now there's a chance Finn will tell Dad that I went out again.

I turned my ringer on and closed my eyes.

Only a few short minutes later, my phone went off. Blaine had texted me.

_So I was thinking maybe I could take you out to dinner sometime? I really wanna get to know you more._

_That sounds amazing :)_

_Really? Wow I'm excited!_

_Haha…so where are you taking me this time?_

_Some fancy place that I forgot the name of._

_Seriously?_

_Yup…I used to go there as a kid all the time with my parents so I know where it is._

_Are you sure you wanna take me there? Sam told me you guys aren't that close anymore…_

_Yeah it's cool…I don't need them. Sam pretty much taught me everything I need to know._

_He seems like a good friend._

_Yup :) He knows what he's talking about…well anyway back to the dinner. When are you available?_

_Well I could tell my dad but he'd wanna meet you and all that crap. I don't want to but I'm gonna have to go behind his back again._

_You wanna just forget about it then?_

_Oh, no! It will totally be worth it!_

_Sure?_

_Positive._

_:) Does that guy have anything planned for you tomorrow night?_

_No._

I knew Karofsky was going to text me any minute now and tell me what I had to do tomorrow, but I didn't want to pass up on Blaine's offer.

_Cool. So how's tomorrow night? I'll pick you up._

_Yeah that would be great :) My dad has a meeting and Finn will be pissed at me but whatever. I'm really happy Blaine. I've never had a friend like you before. I know I just met you, but I feel so amazing around you and I love it._

_:D I feel the same way :3_

_:3 See you tomorrow_

_Tomorrow :)_

I still didn't understand Blaine. Is he implying that we're friends, or more?

I began to undress to put on something more nap worthy when my phone rang again, this time it was Karofsky.

_You've got an appointment tomorrow night at the same time. I'll give you the address later. I'm out of town so you better fucking get there on your own or I'm gonna hurt you again worthless._

What the hell am I going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

I was sick to my stomach. Terrified. Actually terrified was an understatement.

Nobody had talked to me all day and I wanted to see Blaine so badly . . . but I wondered which choice would keep me alive.

I never told Blaine that Karofsky had plans for me; I really wanted to go out with him tonight!

Quickly pacing the floor of my bedroom my mind was scrambling. I was contemplating picking out an outfit for dinner, or slipping on my thong and driving to some horny stranger's house. Hmmm hard decision . . . but really I didn't have a choice.

I knew I should go to the pedophile . . . but Blaine was just so amazing and even though I had just spent time with him yesterday, I missed him too much not to see him again!

That's it. For once I'm going to do what I want to do.

I called Blaine and after I learned he was only about five minutes away I quickly told him goodbye and sped through the contents of my closet.

It seemed like an eternity for me to select something perfect, and after changing I touched up my hair and brushed my teeth.

I didn't want to, but I couldn't help but frown at myself in the mirror; I really felt like I was doing the wrong thing. Karofsky was going to hurt me again.

My phone rang and Blaine told me he was in the driveway. I was forced to push reality out of my head and focus on Blaine and his perfection as I walked down the stairs. No one was there so I was able to slip out quickly and quietly.

Once Blaine saw me his face broke out in a marvelous grin that made me feel so welcome.

I climbed in his truck and smiled back.

"Wow . . . you look um, great." Blaine struggled with his words. At first I wondered if he was drunk but his face looked bright and happy. It was definitely different from yesterday. Maybe he didn't drink today just for me . . .

"Thanks, so do you." I said back. And he really did. If this was Blaine without drugs, I liked it.

Pulling out of my driveway he took a deep breath and glanced at me. "Are you okay Kurt?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay", I said.

"But you're really pale . . ." Blaine said, his tone a bit more concerned.

"Really Blaine I'm feeling great. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I just feel like I'm going behind everyone's back all the time." I was surprised at how well I came up with a different reason for why I was upset. I really did feel bad about not listening to Dad and Finn, and I really wanted to tell Blaine about Karofsky, but I just couldn't.

"Don't worry Kurt, even if your Dad asks to meet me it won't be a problem . . . my intentions are good."

"Yeah but I promised I wouldn't go out without asking anymore."

"Ya want me to take you home?"

"Blaine if I wanted to go home I wouldn't have gotten ready or agreed to come with you tonight."

He looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Kurt" he said grinning.

"I just . . ." I trailed off.

Blaine grabbed my hand just like he had yesterday. "Just take a deep breath, I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you."

Again, I was confused as to whether he meant that in a little-brother way or a boyfriend way. I didn't want to ask; I was too focused on the deep breath I was taking. It really did help.

Walking into the restaurant Blaine was even closer to me than he had been yesterday. "It's quite chilly huh?" He said, and it was. It was the end of November and I didn't have a coat. Blaine's warm arm around me was better than anything I could have brought though.

"So . . . what do you like to do when you're bored?" Blaine asked me once we were seated across from each other in a booth.

"Sing", I told him, "I'm in the glee club at school, but pretty much everyone in there is mad at me right now."

"Really? You can sing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We should sing something together." Blaine said. His face was so happy I was smiling just looking at him.

"Sam told me you sing too."

"Yeah! I bet you're amazing, Kurt!" He was almost _way_ too smiley, but then again so was I.

"You're probably ten times better though."

"Hey come on, you don't know that . . . why is everyone mad at you?"

"I missed school on Monday and I was supposed to perform for the group with my friend Mercedes. I totally forgot."

"Were you sick?"

". . . Kind of", I said looking down. I know Blaine wanted to know everything about me, but it's kind of depressing talking about all this crap with him.

"What do you mean Kurt?"

"I had an appointment on Sunday night and I didn't get in bed until like three in the morning. I really needed someone then."

". . . Oh. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Blaine."

"I know . . . but I just care about you. I don't like thinking about you upset."

"Thanks", I said looking into his eyes and forcing a half smile onto my face.

"If I could've been there I would have."

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright, you're uncomfortable let's change the subject again."

"Okay . . . I'll ask you a question now. What's your favorite thing to wear?"

"Oh, um . . . well nowadays I don't really care too much about what I put on, but back in high school I always made sure I had a bowtie to match my outfit at least four times every week."

I giggled at that. Just picturing Blaine in a bowtie made me tingle. He was already so good looking; a bowtie just seemed to make everything sexier. "Really? Wow, that suites you. A bowtie would accent you perfectly."

"Thanks, now tell me something I don't know." He laughed.

When it came time to order, Blaine asked for some kind of noodle dish and I just decided on a salad. I wasn't really in the mood for eating.

"A _salad_ Kurt?"

"Yeah . . . I'm sorry I just don't really wanna eat much right now."

"Why not?"

"The last time I ate something it came right back up."

"You threw up your muffin?" He said with wide eyes. He was concerned that he had made me sick.

"Nonono I mean like the last time I ate a lot. Yesterday I ate almost a whole box of cereal and puked on my bedroom floor."

"Are you really sick?"

"I don't think so, I guess I was just so nervous for your appointment later that night."

"You were scared weren't you?"

"Well yeah . . ."

"I could see it in your eyes that night . . . I knew the little sexy attitude you had going on was all a mask."

"What?"

"You were putting on an act."

"I have to do that", I said thinking about that hairy old man. He was much too scary for me to be sexy with.

"It just made me feel terrible when you told me how old you are . . . just the fact that a sixteen-year-old knew about all that stuff."

"Okay Blaine . . . I thought we were talking about happy things."

"Sorry . . ."

Then our food came and I ate the salad a lot faster than I'd planned. I really was hungry . . . I just didn't like eating, it's what normal people who don't have to worry about selling themselves to perverts can do . . . not me. It just didn't feel right.

Blaine wasn't even halfway through his ginormous bowl of noodles yet. "Kurt . . . you're really hungry." He said frowning.

"Yeah", I said trying not to eye his food.

"Here", Blaine said pushing the bowl towards me. "Eat Kurt."

"Blaine no, that's yours." I said pushing it back even though my mouth watered just looking at it.

He smiled a little and pushed it back.

Then I did the same.

The noodles were flipped side to side as we roughly pushed the bowl across the table and giggled out loud.

People were staring and Blaine cared for some reason.

"Seriously Kurt, eat it!" He said, his tone only slightly more serious.

"Blaine, if I eat that then you have to let me pay for it!" I said back trying not to laugh because he was struggling not to crack a smile as well.

"Kuuuuuurrrt! Please! I'm gonna buy it! Just eat something! I'm not gonna let you starve yourself in my presence."

There was a pause as we exchanged crackly smiles.

"Blaine I am _not_ going to even breathe on that fork-

He cut me off, "I will shove it down your throat if I have to Muffin!"

I guess my nickname is Muffin now; nothing could have made that moment better. Just knowing I was Worthless to one person and Muffin to another made me realize how cruel and how beautiful people could be.

"Do it!" I pestered him.

"Fine!" Blaine said getting out of the booth and sliding into my side. He took the fork, stabbed it into the noodles, twisted it quickly and tried to force it through my lips.

"Blaine! What are you doing!" I was laughing hysterically, struggling to get his hands away from my face. Sauce was dripping everywhere and people were still looking at us.

"Come on Muffin! Just eat it please!" He begged with a smile so big I could see almost all of his teeth. "Pleeeeeeese!" He whined.

I heard a middle-aged man snicker in disgust, probably a homophobe . . .

I decided to end this little show so everyone could go back to their nice dinner. I opened my mouth and Blaine fed me the pasta laughing.

When the fork was still in my mouth a waiter came over to the table. "Uh, gentleman, you're gonna have to leave."

I took the fork from Blaine's hand. "Oh, sorry . . . could we get a box?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah sure", the guy said running away to get one as quick as possible so we could leave the restaurant.

When he returned, Blaine paid quickly and we were out of there in what seemed like seconds. Everyone grew silent when we glided passed them and to the door. Once we were outside in the cold night air I fell on Blaine laughing so hard it felt like I was magically growing abs. He held me around my chest and laughed in my ear.

Soon I turned in his arms still giggling quietly. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my back, warming me. I felt the vibrations of his laughs and smiled big to myself.

I hummed one final expression of joy and then we were both silent. We just stood there in the middle of the parking lot embracing . . . do people do that with their little brothers?

All good things come to an end though, and Blaine unwrapped me from his arms and began walking me to his truck.

Just then I remembered that I had skipped the appointment. Blaine was so funny tonight that I had forgotten about what I did. Now I was sad again.

Once we were settled into the car Blaine lit a cigarette and started the engine. I closed my eyes and inhaled the smoke as if he were breathing right down my throat. That still didn't change my mood though.

I took a shaky breath when I opened my eyes to look at his digital clock, it was already almost nine. That guy had to have called Karofsky by now and I had no idea when he was coming back from vacation.

Blaine noticed my discomfort and cracked open the windows. "Oh my God, sorry . . . forgot about that."

"No, that's not the problem", I said looking out the window.

"What do you mean? Is everything okay?"

I wanted to say yes, but I felt so good around Blaine. I wanted him to know. "No, everything's not okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Blaine I had so much fun tonight . . . but it never should have happened." My eyes got teary just thinking of Karofsky's face when he learned that I never went to that man's house.

". . . What?" he said in a small careful voice.

"I did something really, really bad Blaine."

He glanced at me, his face full of confusion and concern. "What the hell happened Kurt?"

"I didn't like break the law . . . but I mine as well have." My voice was breaking as tears poured from my eyes.

"Kurt please don't cry, tell me what's making you so upset. Please, please you were so happy . . . don't cry." Blaine said holding my hand.

"I c-can't Blaine! It's too scary to say, especially right now when all you can do is hold my hand!"

"K-Kurt just close your eyes . . . relax. I'm gonna t-take you home now. And then you can tell me what's on your mind."

Sniffling I nodded and did as he said.

The whole way home I listened to him cry because I was crying. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me but he just couldn't. Blaine squeezed my hand tighter as we got closer and closer to my house. I knew all he wanted to do was scoop me up.

* * *

Dad was at a meeting with Carole for most of the night a few cities over, but Finn was still home.

I was a mess. Blaine had dried his tears and after nearly carrying me out of the truck and smothering me in his arms he helped me into the house. Silently, we walked upstairs and into my bedroom.

He tried to sit me down on my bed next to him but I sprang up and paced the room shaking my head profusely and crying into my hands.

"Kurt, please! Tell me what's wrong!" Blaine cried softly as he got up from the bed and walked in front of me. He gently grabbed my arms and made eye contact with me. "Kurt what is it?" he said so soothingly.

All I could do was look back at him and whimper more. Karofsky was probably plotting his plan to hurt me again at this very moment.

Blaine held my face and dried my spilling tears with his thumbs. "Muffin, what's the matter?" he said still staring into my eyes.

I couldn't stop myself from crying. I really was trying, I just couldn't do it.

"Just breathe Kurt, you're too beautiful to be so upset."

_What?_

What did he say? Blaine called me beautiful . . . of course I felt a million times better after that.

I took a shaky breath.

"That's it . . . just breathe . . . calm down Kurt." Blaine said calmly.

Blaine guided me through a few more deep breaths and then he hugged me, rocking side to side slowly.

"Will you tell me now?" he said in a relaxing voice that echoed through my head.

I moved my head so it was in front of his. Taking another breath I looked up into his brown eyes and felt safe. ". . . I was supposed to go to some guy's house tonight . . . but I went with you instead."

Blaine seemed to be in shock. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just wanted to see you so badly Blaine!" I cried. "The guy didn't text me until after I was done texting you! I just couldn't tell you!"

"Kurt . . . is he mad?"

"He hasn't texted me yet but he said if I didn't go he was gonna hurt me again."

"What does he mean by that?"

"I don't know!" I screamed, and I didn't know. Karofsky could do anything he wanted to me.

"K-Kurt!" Blaine cried into my eyes as tears streamed from his. Sniffling and drying his face he quickly regained stability and took both my hands in his. "I know I don't understand what you're going through, but you gotta listen to me when I say this; calm down. You can't cry every day of your life! You need to smile Kurt! You're even more gorgeous when you smile."

I was taking loud shaky breaths that turned into silent ones. Our eyes were locked on each other. Mine puffy and red, his sad and baggy.

He moved a hand to my face and I held it. I loved that it was bigger than mine. I loved that I felt protected.

"Kurt . . . there's something you need to know." Blaine said putting his other arm around my waist.

My eyes got wide as I continued to look into him, wondering what secrets his curly hair held.

"When you got in my truck tonight . . . I wanted to tell you that you looked _amazing._ Everything you are . . . is perfect. And . . . I love you for staying so strong."

I shook my head in confusion.

"Now I know I'm kinda rushing into this . . . but you need somebody, and I wanna be that somebody. I want to be there for you Kurt . . . and even if you don't love me back I want you to know that I'd do anything for you and your innocence."

I squeaked in disbelief, but slowly began to smile with my mouth wide open. It felt like I looked like an idiot, but Blaine didn't care. He moved his hand to the back of my head and kissed my cheek and then my forehead.

Our faces touched as he looked into my eyes and gave me a bittersweet grin. "I'm here for you Kurt." He told me kissing my nose.

I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I moved my face so there was only a sliver of space between our lips. Then Blaine slotted his lips into mine and exhaled slowly on my face. Closing my eyes I breathed in quickly and broke the kiss, only to plant myself on him again.

Blaine's hands lingered by my lower back, butt and thighs. I hopped up and he held me. Cupping my butt he backed up and sat on my bed.

He slowly rubbed up and down my back under my shirt; he was so gentle with me. I loved him for that.

I pushed my tongue into his mouth and found his. His saliva was warm and tasted like pasta . . . delicious pasta.

I was really getting into it and then Blaine decided to unlock our lips and slip his hands out of my shirt.

"Wa-What's wrong?" I said. The last thing I wanted was to stop kissing him. Blaine was the only thing that got my mind off Karofsky.

"This is the exact thing I told myself I wasn't gonna do to you."

"Blaine . . . it's okay."

"No it's not . . . I'm six years older than you."

"At least you're not twenty-one years older than me . . ."

"Who's thirty seven?"

"That guy."

"Oh . . . Kurt I'm sorry." He said standing up and letting me slide off him.

"Blaine, no! I'd rather be kissing you right now. . . you make me feel so much better."

"Kurt, I didn't want to rush into this with you. You deserve to have something slow and steady in your life."

"Well maybe I'm not supposed to have something slow and steady Blaine. That felt _wonderful_ . . . and I wanna do it again." I said pushing myself against him and looking up into his eyes. "Please Blaine . . . just kiss me."

He held my face and planted his lips on mine again. He held the kiss as long as he could before slowly breaking away. "You're so beautiful Kurt." He said before letting go of me and rubbing up and down my back.

"I love you for making me feel so special", I told him wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest.

"You are special."

I wanted this moment to never end. If only it could stay this way always. Even so, the only thing I could think about was that Karofsky was coming to get me.


	6. Chapter 6

Karofsky was in my house.

I just knew it.

I was home from school and Finn wasn't. I had no idea where he was cause he still wasn't talking to me. He most-likely went over Rachel's . . . but that was the _least_ of my worries, especially right now.

I stood in my room and heard footsteps creeping up the stairs. About three seconds lied between each one.

Slowly, I backed myself into the wall and readied my hands in case he decided to hit me the second he walked in.

I wanted Blaine so, so badly. He could protect me. He could hold me. He could love me.

Karofsky was close.

I could picture exactly where he was. He eerily made his way past Finn's door . . . then the bathroom . . . then he stopped.

He was standing directly outside my closed door. It was too late to lock it now.

There was complete dead silence for about four seconds. It seemed as though time stopped and I was so focused on the overwhelming quiet that I didn't take advantage of this extra time to prepare myself.

I nearly peed when the door exploded open and I made eye contact with the angry, ballistic grown man who was ready to kill me.

He quickly stomped over to me, "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, LITTLE SHIT?!" He barked roughly pinning me against the wall.

I couldn't speak because he was busy reconstructing my face. He hit me in the eyes, nose and mouth several times. A minute hadn't gone by and my mouth was already filled with blood.

Screaming at the top of my lungs I couldn't stop him from ripping my pants off and roughly touching me.

He was punching me everywhere.

My entire body was tingling as he threw me onto my bed and grinded me into the sheets. My nerves became more and more sensitive with every touch he gave me.

His penis was hard on my butt as he continued to plaster me to the bed with sweat and blood. Soon enough his pants were off.

I begged and pleaded at the top of my lungs for him to stop but instead of inserting himself into me he flipped me over and shoved his cock through my sore lips.

Realizing I couldn't see out of my right eye I became even more terrified . . . but I could see enough to notice that he was filming me on his phone.

All of this was being recorded.

Closing my eyes I reminded myself that soon he would be gone, but it was extremely hard to focus when his dick was hitting the back of my throat.

He thrusted my face deep into the mattress laughing at my merciless cries of discomfort and pain.

I tried to grab his phone and throw it across the room, but he was obviously so much stronger than me. He was a grown man.

I wanted to kick him. His face was lit up with joy.

My body was flipped over once again. He did it so quickly my head was spinning.

He gave me no preparation what-so-ever as he plunged his cock deep into my butt with an overwhelming force that caused me to throw up all over my sheets.

Blood and puke was all I saw when I looked down. I could only imagine what my face looked like.

I _hated_ the feeling of his balls smacking into my butt over and over and over and over and over and over again. He was going way too fast and all I wanted to do was put my head down on the sticky bed, pass out, and let him fuck me until I died . . . but I couldn't do that. Blaine told me he loved me because I was strong. I had to hang onto my life for Blaine. _Blaine . . . Blaine . . . Blaine . . ._

_Don't cry Kurt . . . You're too beautiful to be so upset . . . _I imagined him cooing in my ear.

"STOP!" I screeched using all the power in my weak, little body to launch myself out from underneath him. I tried to crawl away and I nearly reached the door before I felt two giant, greasy hands grab my ankles. My chest and penis burned as he yanked me across the carpet and threw me so I hit the wall. He was breaking me.

Now I had to cry.

My back felt almost broken, and my vision was blurred with blood. I had two seconds to wipe my face with the back of my hand before I heard Karofsky's belt scream out of the loops of his pants that he had collected from the floor.

Blaine was the last thing on my mind as each thrash to my back and butt became more and more painful. I couldn't even think about what he was screaming at me as he damaged my body even more. The last thing I caught a glimpse of was the flashing red light on his phone that meant he was documenting his _insane_ abusive methods.

* * *

I jolted awake.

I thanked God because Karofsky was gone. He was gone. Gone. It was over.

Lifting my head up I realized I couldn't because it was stuck to the carpet with blood. My entire body shook as I struggled to push myself against the ground in order to free my face.

When I finally did I had to close my eyes tight so I wouldn't puke again. Then I remembered- Blaine. I could call him! He could help me!

I franticly looked around the room and found my phone sitting on my bedside table.

I crawled on my elbows, my entire body wobbling as if I was eighty years old. I had to stop to cough, but my cough turned into more bloody puke.

My eyes were locked on my phone. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, was all I could think about. It was as if someone was screaming his name in my ear.

_Finally. _I reached my bedside table.

I let out a small croak as I reached up to grab my phone.

My fingers were stained with blood and it seemed like an eternity for me to dial Blaine's number.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

I had smoked more than two packs today and Sam was furious with me . . . and I guess I was mad at myself too cause all I really accomplished today was lying in bed and thinking about Kurt.

Kurt.

I could say his name a thousand times and never lose an ounce of emotion towards him. He was the definition of perfection. I just wish he would tell me about that man already. All I wanted was to help him escape the evil that held him back.

His innocence had been taken away and it's not fair. He's just a kid.

Taking a drag on my cigarette I realized my phone was ringing and I nearly choked on my smoke when I saw it was Kurt calling me. I had a feeling this wasn't for a good reason.

"Kurt?" I said franticly.

". . ."

There was silence except for a few staggered breaths from the other line. Quickly, I got up and slipped on my jeans.

"Kurt are you okay?" I was freaking out at this point.

"Buh . . . Blaaaaine . . ." My heart was breaking as I listened to him struggle to speak. "Blaine . . . I n-need you."

"Kurt don't worry I'm coming."

"He hu-hurt me Blaine . . . Blaine . . . help m-me."

"I'm coming Mu-Muffin . . . just hang in there baby." I was holding back tears now as I ran past Sam to get to the door.

It took me more than one try to jam my key into the ignition and the second my truck was on I was backing up and out of the parking lot.

Just imagining Kurt helpless and weak on the ground just waiting for me was enough to make me break down. I was screaming out cries and soon became pissed off because my apartment wasn't closer to his house.

Poor little Kurt. Poor little Muffin. I wanted to protect him. I wanted to hold him. I wanted to love him.

I should never have gone home yesterday. If I had spent the night and hung out somewhere while he was at school, I could have gotten to his house before that disgusting man showed up.

He lost his virginity at fourteen. No, he was _raped_ at fourteen. Fucking raped and no one had known until he texted me about it.

I screeched at the top of my lungs. What if he raped Kurt again? There was no doubt in my mind that he did. The poor baby was probably naked and beaten and hanging onto the thin string of life that he had left . . .

Why couldn't I go faster? Why was Kurt so, so far away? He needs me!

_Kurt I'm coming, Kurt I'm coming . . . _That was all I could think. I just wished I could tell him that again.

* * *

I whipped my keys out of my truck the same time I opened the door, jumped down and ran like hell to Kurt's front door.

Speeding up the stairs I screamed, "Kurt! Baby I'm here! You don't have to worry anymore!" I wanted him to know I was gonna help him.

I nearly broke his bedroom door when I busted in but I couldn't stay on my feet for long.

The room smelled _disgusting._ And the second I saw Kurt laying there . . . worse than I had pictured him, I fell to my knees crying.

His back and butt were almost pure red with welts. His tiny body lying in puke.

Quickly I crawled over to him and picked him up like he was an infant, supporting his head with my arm.

His eyes were swollen and closed, his mouth sealed shut with blood oozing from his nostrils, tear streams down his cheeks.

"Kurt?!" I cried, _"Kurt?!"_

"Where are you my love?! Please . . . Please be okay Muffin. You've gotta be okay!"

I shook him as gently as I could and nearly screamed my lungs out in joy when he moved his head.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at me. What he could make of a smile crackled onto his face.

"I'm here now beautiful . . . I'm here."

"Buh . . ." was all he could say before he had to take a sharp, painful deep breath.

"Don't speak Kurt . . . just relax."

It seemed like he didn't want to relax. It seemed like he knew if he were to relax, he'd pass out again.

"Th-Thank you" He squeaked.

I took his bloody hand, held it to my lips and kissed it. Then I leaned my head down and kissed him. I just wanted him to feel loved, like he should feel every day. His soft lips trembled against mine in the most adorable way.

Standing up I carried him to the bathroom and turned the bathwater on. I held him as close as possible and stroked his cold, clammy body with my soft, warm hands.

After the water had warmed up I gently placed him over the tub. "Don't be afraid Kurt, I'm just going to clean you up." I soothed lowering him into the bath.

His body shook when he hit the water and he began to cry. He seemed disoriented and I was mad at myself for startling him.

"Don't cry my love . . . please."

"Blaine", he whined, "H-Hold me Blaine."

"I will baby, please relax. I promise I will."

"Hold me now, Blaine. I want you to hold me." He cried looking at me. His bright eyes sparkled in the dimness of the small room. "Please", he begged me.

How could I sit here and do nothing but admire his beauty?

I removed everything except my boxers and got in the bath with him. Gently, I lifted his fragile frame on top of me and did what he wanted. I held him.

"Better", he crackled resting his head on my chest and closing his eyes.

Kissing his head I reached for a washcloth and soap.

I cleaned off his face, chest, stomach, and groin making sure to be as careful as possible.

"I love you, Blaine." He let out in almost a whisper.

"I love you too." I told him cleaning his arms.

Then I remembered what I had been wondering before. I knew that guy probably fucked him cause Kurt was naked, but I just wanted some clarification.

"Kurt?" I said softly as I planted a quick kiss on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"D-Did he have sex with you?"

It took a while for him to answer me, ". . . Yeah." He said through a shaky deep breath.

I wondered if he was alright down there. I still didn't clean that spot.

"Do you want me to clean you there."

"Okay. . ."

I helped him get on his hands and knees. Supporting him around the stomach with one arm, I used my other hand to clean him.

There was dried blood in between his butt and I couldn't help but let a few silent tears stream down my face.

Kurt was letting out soft moans and I didn't want to make him think I was going to do anything more than help him. This probably did feel good . . . but right now pleasuring Kurt in that way wasn't on my agenda . . . even though he was beautiful, every centimeter of him.

How could I let myself think that way? All I was doing was cleaning him, that shouldn't even be on my mind. How could I be in love with someone so much younger than me?

I sniffled looking at the belt welts down his back and butt. That must have hurt so badly. What could make those feel better?

When he was clean I put the washcloth in the water, and still holding him around his tummy I began to kiss my way down every welt on his body. I was sure to keep them quick and dry cause I figured my spit would just make them burn.

His moans were a bit louder now . . . maybe it didn't take much to heat him up. Even so, I continued kissing him when I reached the wounds on his butt. I didn't want to do anything but make him feel better.

When I finished I carefully lifted him back on me and the first thing he did was turn and lock his legs around my waist.

He rested his head on my shoulder and for a few moments the only sound in the room was his almost silent staggered breathing. Kurt was probably all stuffed up from blood and boogers . . . why didn't I think of that before?

"Kurt, here." I said lifting the washcloth up to his face, "Blow."

And he did. I was surprised at how much came out. I had to fold it over so he could do it again.

"Thanks", he finally said when he was finished. His voice was back to normal again and he could actually smile now. "Thanks for everything, Blaine." He said resting his head on me again.

"I'd do anything for you." I reassured him just in case he thought it was just his luck that I'd come. Cause it wasn't.

I felt him kiss my neck, so I kissed his and then we sat there in the dark bathroom for about another five minutes.

"Are you ready to get out?" I asked him but I got no response. "Kurt?" I said kissing him on the cheek. I heard him mumble and then the cutest yawn I would probably ever hear come out of a human being escaped his mouth. After that I just _had _to kiss his head again.

"Sorry I think I fell asleep." He mumbled closing his eyes again.

"That's okay Muffin, I'll put you to bed." I told him even though I knew I wasn't gonna get a response.

I stood up in the bath and saw that there were towels stacked on a little chair in the corner. Carrying Kurt over there I grabbed one and wrapped it around him. Taking one for myself I opened the door and quietly walked into Kurt's room. Placing him on the bed I went back to the bathroom, drained the bathwater, rinsed Kurt's gooey washcloth and slipped my shirt on from the floor.

When I came back he had turned in his sleep to make himself more comfortable. I kissed his temple and then began to dry him.

His young body was soft. He had hair, but it was so fine and precious. I don't know how body hair can be precious, but Kurt's was.

He was so delicate and pale. Almost like porcelain. He _was _porcelain. Kurt should be on display for everyone to admire his perfection and beauty.

I found myself kissing his tummy and I pulled my head away before I got too inappropriate with him.

"I love you", I whispered in his ear before I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

I could tell he was exhausted so I decided now was the time to get him comfortable.

Searching through the drawers of his dresser I quickly found his underwear. I grabbed a pair of briefs and gently slipped them on him. Then I lifted him farther up the bed and tucked him into the clean sheet under his bloody, sticky comforter.

After looking at him a bit longer I decided to clean his room. I removed his bloody blanket from the bed. How the hell was he gonna explain this to his father?

But I didn't have much time to think because I heard someone walk in through the front door.

"Kurt?" I heard a boy say. The voice was getting closer, "Kurt man, I'm sorry about what I said the other day I just wanna . . ."

He walked through the door and made eye contact with me.

"Who the hell are you?" He said his voice shaking with rage. "What did you do to my brother asshole?!" He screamed running me into the wall and punching my stomach.

"Hey, hey, hey! No! I didn't do this! He called me! I came to help him!"

"I doubt that! Get the fuck out!" He yelled pushing me towards the door.

"No please! You have to believe me! Kurt knows me! Someone else hurt him and he called me to come help him! I swear! I'm not lying!"

"Then who did this to him?" He said walking closer to me and squinting his eyes.

"I don't know!" I cried, "Kurt wouldn't tell me his name."

"Really?" he said softly.

"Really", I told him. "I'm Blaine . . . you must be Finn?"

". . . So you do know Kurt."

"Yeah . . . I would never ever hurt him Finn, I promise I didn't do this to him."

"It was Karofsky."

"Who?"

"Karofsky . . . he's some creepy dude who keeps taking Kurt away . . . do you know where he goes?"

I knew Kurt probably wouldn't want me to say anything about what he does to Finn . . . so I decided not to.

"No . . . I met Kurt at uh, a party."

"Oh", Finn said in nearly a whisper. I watched as he looked around the room and saw the blood everywhere. His eyes began to tear up. "W-We should clean this up . . . before my parents get back."

I walked over to Finn and patted him on the back as he buried his face in his hands and cried. "I just love him so much . . . why does this have to happen to him? What did Karofsky do?!" He cried dropping his hands and looking into my eyes.

"I don't know." I told him tearing up as well, "We better clean now Finn."

Finn sniffled and led me to the closet in the hallway. He grabbed a bunch of supplies and walked passed me into Kurt's room.

Crying harder he got a sponge wet with soap and began to clean Kurt's blood from the wall, but his hand began to shake. "I never thought I'd be doing this." He cried, "Cleaning my brother's blood from the wall."

"This is fucked up man. This isn't fair." He whimpered looking up at me.

I didn't know what to say. All I could do was let tears stream down my cheeks. I kneeled next to him and took the sponge from his hand. "Come on man, we gotta do this for Kurt. The last thing he needs is his dad coming in here and finding this mess." I took a deep breath and cleaned the wall. "Can you put his comforter in the wash?"

"Ye-Yeah", he sniffled drying his tears. "Thanks dude . . . you're a good guy."

"You too . . . but promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You can't tell your parents Finn . . . Kurt would tell you the same thing."

"I know . . . that's the main reason why I'm so upset."

"Alright . . . well the least we can do is help him out . . . so let's focus and get this room back to normal."

Finn nodded, picked up the comforter and left to put it in the wash.

I scrubbed the walls until the blood was gone. Then I retrieved a few towels from the bathroom in order to wash out the blood in the carpet, by then Finn had returned and we both went to work on the two main blood puddles on opposite sides of the room.

We finished about fifteen minutes later and Finn took the bloody towels and added them to the wash while I rinsed out the rags and sponges we used in the sink.

When I came back in the room I found Finn standing over a sleeping Kurt. "God", Finn cried, "His face Blaine . . ." He said turning his head towards me. "I c-can't . . . I gotta go." He said softly walking out of the room.

I prayed that Finn wasn't on his way to tell someone when I heard a car engine start. Closing the curtains and shutting off the light I got in the bed with Kurt and wrapped myself around him.

Kurt grunted in his sleep and after a while he spoke. "I like being the little spoon." He nearly whispered.

"And I like being the big spoon." I told him tearing up again. He was so young . . . Why do people like Karofsky exist?

"I love you Kurt." I whispered leaning my head down to kiss his bruised lips. Then I pecked different places of his face several times, making him giggle.

"I love you too Blaine." He said craning his head so he could look me in the eyes.

Soon he drifted back asleep, his body arched into mine perfectly. But still, I couldn't shake the feeling that Karofsky had something else planned for him.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few days since Blaine came to help me and Finn still hasn't said a word to me. Blaine said that he was scared when he saw me after Karofsky hurt me, but that wasn't the only thing that was on my mind.

Karofsky still hadn't called or texted me since then and I had no idea why. Maybe he finally decided to leave me alone . . . or he found some other young boy to stalk.

It was nice to kind of have a break, except for the fact that I had to avoid pretty much everyone because of the bruises on my right eye, cheek, and bottom lip.

They hurt when I touch them and it's extremely difficult to do my face cleansing routine. But that's nothing compared to showering. There are welts all down my back and butt that sting even if the wind were to blow on them.

It was Monday already. It's weird to think that I had only met Blaine almost exactly a week ago and he was already so important to me. He had enough heart to bathe me and take care of me. I loved him for that.

Now I was on my way to glee club. I didn't go to school Friday so none of them have seen my face yet.

Walking into the choir room I noticed everybody was there except Mr. Shue. I took a deep breath, walked passed everyone and sat in a chair in the back.

Mercedes shot a brief glance at me and we made eye contact for half a second. She whispered something to Rachel and then they both turned and looked at me. I knew Mercedes was probably still pissed at me, even so they came over and sat on opposite sides of me.

I continued to stare ahead admiring the random piece of sheet music on the floor trying to ignore them.

"Kurt?" Mercedes said. I didn't answer her. I wanted to, but for some reason I couldn't. It was extremely hard to keep a straight face, cause all I wanted to do was just break down and cry.

"_Kurt?" _Rachel said in my ear.

"Kurt, answer us!" Mercedes cried shaking me a little making my welts sting against my clothes.

"What?!" I screamed fuming. The last thing I wanted was to talk to them. No matter what they would never completely understand me . . . not like Blaine could.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Rachel said, her tone concerned.

"I can't tell you." I told them looking off into the corner of the room.

"Of course you can Kurt!" Mercedes yelled trying to make eye contact with me. I wanted them to go away. They weren't helping at all.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. At this point everyone was looking at us.

"Kurt, dude, what happened to your face?" Puck said from across the room.

"Nothing!" I cried through a deep breath.

"That's not nothing", Santana said, "Just tell me who the little prick is and I'll cuss him out so bad he'll wish he'd done that to his own face!"

I looked at Finn for support but he just looked away.

"Come on Kurt! We're like your family! You can tell us anything!" Rachel nearly screamed in my face.

I struggled not to let all my tears out, but I couldn't any longer. I buried my face in my hands and heaved out a long cry.

"Now look what you've done guys", Brittany said, "Our unicorn is sad!"

Then Mr. Shue walked in. I sprang up from my chair and ran passed him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Kurt! Come here!" Mr. Shue cried grabbing my arm.

Quickly I turned around, tears pouring from my eyes. I looked around at everyone. I couldn't be mad at them; all they wanted was to help me . . . in all their unique, special ways. It was just too much for me to take.

"Mr. Shue I'm sorry, but I quit glee club." I said as strongly as I could. "Thanks everyone, but I just can't be here anymore." This was so hard for me to do. I just couldn't risk them finding out about Karofsky. If he hurt me this bad this time . . . I could only imagine what he would do if I got him arrested.

They were all speechless.

I took this opportunity to run like wild to my car and speed home crying.

I jumped on my bed and sobbed into my pillow just thinking about all the friends I had just lost. A part of me wanted to fall on my knees and tell them all that I was raped and now I'm a prostitute, but obviously that wasn't an option at all.

Blaine was the only person I could think of to make me feel better.

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number. Yesterday I had spent an hour memorizing it just in case Karofsky had plans to leave me with someone like that disgusting old man again so I could call him to save me.

"Hi Kurt." He seemed happy that I'd called. I sniffled into the phone as I tried to figure out what to say.

"What is it baby?" He said. I loved that I had someone to call me baby.

"I-I quit the glee club." I whimpered into the phone.

"Kurt, why?"

"They were all asking me about my face and I couldn't take it anymore!" I said. It was obvious to him that I was crying.

"Kurt." He said

"Yeah?"

"Calm down . . . relax Muffin." He cooed. I nodded even though he wasn't there to see it and dried my tears with my sleeve.

"Okay", I said through a sigh.

"Better?"

"Mmmhmm." I hummed closing my eyes and imagining he was right next to me.

"Kurt, not everyone is meant to be there for you . . . so you just gotta hold onto the people who are."

"But they _could_ be there for me. It's just Karofsky who's in the way."

"Not everybody is supposed to know everything about you. They don't understand . . . I'm sorry but you've got Finn and me and that's just it for now . . ."

"That's not fair. My dad loves me . . . I want him to know . . . I want him to help me."

"Kurt I know your situation is fucked up . . . but the only person _I_ really had before you was Sam."

I didn't know what to say, so I just let him continue. "Kurt I love you . . . and right now you've just gotta remember that and forget about anyone who doesn't care about you like I do. I know I don't know those people in your glee club . . . but ya gotta focus on other things now. One day you'll get them back I promise."

". . . Thanks Blaine." I said. He made me feel better. If I didn't have Blaine I'd probably be holding a knife to my throat right now.

"Kurt, You're beautiful . . . and I love you." He reminded me.

"I love you too." I told him back, "I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye Muffin."

"Bye."

After hanging up I took in a deep breath and then collapsed into my covers.

* * *

"Kurt!" My dad hollered.

My eyes popped open. "Kuuurt!" he yelled again.

Oh my God. I was horrified at the possibility that Finn told him everything. I ran into the hallway, "Yeah Dad?!" I yelled back, my voice quivering slightly.

"Come on down! And get your brother! Dinner's ready!"

I sighed in relief . . . but still I didn't want to talk to Finn. Especially after he didn't help me out in glee club.

Slowly I walked to his door and knocked. It was too quiet for him to hear over his video game. I knocked louder but he still didn't hear it.

"Finn!" I cried weakly. His game stopped and soon I heard him come to the door. He opened it and made a scary eye contact with me. This was weird. The last time he talked to me was when he told me not to talk to him anymore.

"Uh", I said, "Dad says dinner's ready." I told him. After looking at him a bit longer I turned to walk away.

"Kurt wait." He said quietly.

I walked back over to him to see that he was starting to cry. "I-I'm sorry about glee club and what I said the other day and just everything, Kurt."

"Thanks", I said giving him a weak smile.

"Kurt what does he do to you?" he cried softly, "What does that evil man do to you?"

"Finn I _can't_ tell you. I'm so, so sorry. I can't . . . One day you'll know, just not now."

He sniffled as he looked into my eyes. After a few quiet seconds he dried his tears and followed me downstairs.

"There you boys are!" Dad said clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Carole and I have decided to have a nice family dinner before we've gotta go again. Not at some fancy restaurant, but right here."

Then he insisted we all group hug.

I struggled not to make eye contact with anyone, but I knew it was a matter of time before someone noticed my face.

I tried to look down and cover my eye as I ate and was relieved when Finn and Dad became engaged in a conversation about some kind of sport . . . but I didn't notice my dad's voice trailing off as he turned to look at me. I looked back at him cause I do stupid things sometimes.

"Kurt . . . what in the _hell_ happened to your face?!" He nearly screamed. My dad probably thinks some ass from school hurt me . . . and I had no idea how to explain this to him. All I could do was let out a small croak and look into his concerned eyes.

"I did it." Finn piped up. I shot him a confused look.

"What?!" Carole yelled smacking Finn's arm.

"No it wasn't like that." I said looking at Finn for help. He started the fake story- he finishes it.

"I-I was trying to dance in glee club and he was right next to me . . . Kind of like when I broke Rachel's nose."

Dad looked at me and then Finn and then Carole. The two of them burst out laughing so Finn and I played along and laughed too.

Dad held my chin and studied my bruises. "Damn Finn! Ya really did a number on him!" He cried.

"I was thinking about signing you up for dance classes but after this I'm afraid you'd kill the instructor!" Carole yelled slapping a hand on the table.

After dinner was over and I'd helped Carole do the dishes I walked into Finn's room.

"What's up?" He said, his eyes on his TV screen as he played his video game.

"I just wanted to say thanks . . . for what you did for me tonight. I never would've thought of that right then and there."

"No prob. You're my brother and even if I can't help you out with you-know-who . . . at least I can help you out with this."

"But you did help me out with you-know-who, Finn. Blaine said you helped clean my room . . . and what you did tonight helped too. If Dad or Carole were to find out about either of those things Karofsky would probably be on his way here with a gun."

"Oh", He said quietly, I didn't even realize he had paused his game.

"Well uh . . . talk to you tomorrow." I said backing up.

"Night little brother." He told me turning to resume his game.

"Goodnight", I said back leaving and shutting the door behind me.

* * *

Dad and Carole were officially gone again. It was just Finn and I. He was the only person I've talked to for the past couple days besides Blaine (of course) and teachers. My craving to see Blaine again had reached its limit. I wanted to feel his arms around me and breathe in his smoky breath . . . but he was just too damn far away.

Karofsky still hasn't contacted me and now it was really starting to creep me out. If he was done with me he would've at least texted me about it by now.

It was the middle of the week before Christmas break and everyone around school was excited except me. And I probably would be a little bit happier if it wasn't for the fact that _every _student seemed to want to rip my guts out. All my old friends were _completely_ avoiding me . . . I thought Mercedes would have at least _tried_ to talk to me. Especially when we have half our classes together. But the strangest thing wasn't that. Today I ran into a freshmen girl and she just stood there looking up at me, her eyes wide in fear like my eyeballs were purple and I had fangs. She burst out crying right then and there and patted my shoulder before running to her class. I had no fucking idea what that was about!

All I wanted was Blaine and I'll probably just have to spend Christmas with my _annoying_ extended family telling the fake story of how Finn punched me in the face on accident and be spookily reminded of the real one.

Out of boredom I decided to check my Facebook which I haven't done in what seems like centuries. It took a very long time to load after I signed in and I discovered why. I had _hundreds_ of notifications and everyone was talking about a video of me and how disgusting I am, and how disturbing I am, and how small my penis is.

I gagged as I scrolled through the newsfeed and saw the same video everywhere. The thumbnail was _me_, screaming, crying, and bloody.

Then I remembered that terrible day. I had forgotten the most important thing cause all I wanted to think about from then was when Blaine saved me, not when Karofsky _recorded_ me on his phone.

I couldn't stop myself from clicking on it. He was screaming at me and I was begging and pleading and crying and breathing heavily the entire time. The video was about ten minutes long. Karofsky must have clipped together his favorite parts, hacked my Facebook, and posted this for my entire high school to see.

I watched him fuck me, and force his dick through my mouth, and throw me, and spank me, and whip me. Towards the end I wasn't even conscious. He was just spanking me and giving the camera a good view of my privates and laughing. He had disguised his voice so it was even scarier than the actual thing. I knew who was hurting me . . . but watching it again, especially with a different Karofsky voice, was fucking terrifying.

Now I knew why everybody was acting so weird around me.

I wonder if Finn knows.

"F-Finn!" I screamed. I didn't realize my food was coming up and I knew I was going to puke sometime soon.

Finn came in the door seconds later and saw me. I could tell he knew why I was upset.

"Did you know about this?"

"About what?" He said walking closer to me.

"Th-The video, Finn." I whimpered squeezing my eyes shut. Fuck you Karofsky.

"Oh . . . Rachel was telling me about that . . ."

"Have you seen it?"

". . . No." He told me.

"Well it's really bad Finn . . . and now there's a better chance that Dad will find out cause it's on the _fucking _internet."

"I figured she was lying about some of the parts but I dunno . . . can I watch it?"

"You mine as well." I said crying now.

Finn walked over to my bed where I was sitting. He took my laptop out of my hands and restarted the video. He screamed out loud and nearly dropped it. He saw the part where he forced me to suck his dick and then fucked me.

He let out a loud cry as tears streamed from his face. Closing the laptop he looked at me.

I sat there biting my lip and sniffling.

"So _that's _what he does?!"

I nodded.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! KURT! WHY DIDN'T YOU GET SOME HELP?!"

"Easy for you to say Finn!"

"I have to tell Burt! I have to Kurt! I have to!"

"NO YOU FUCKING DON'T FINN! NO!"

"KURT THIS IS INSANITY!"

"Finn!" I cried softer getting up and walking over to him. "Finn, it's on the internet! It's only a matter of time before he sees it himself! Just please! Let him find it on his own! Please Finn! Please! Just let him find it on his own!" I was a mess pulling at Finn's shirt and begging with tears pouring from my eyes.

"K-Kurt!" he cried pulling me into a hug that nearly squeezed my brains out. Letting go of me he yelled more, "You're crazy for not letting me help you! Fucking crazy! I wanna help you cause I love you! And you're not gonna let me!

He backed up to the door, "Fine Kurt! I'll leave this alone! I'm so sorry that happened to you . . . jus-bye." He mumbled leaving the room. He was pissed and scared to death for me.

I was left there to cry all by myself.

I walked over to my table to grab my phone and dialed Blaine's number. I was about to cry out all my problems when someone answered the phone, but it wasn't Blaine, it was Sam.

"C-Can I talk to Blaine please?" I cried disappointed.

"Sorry Kurt, but he's passed out drunk on his bedroom floor . . . he'll be okay though."

"Wuh-What?" I knew his drug problem was gonna get in the way of something soon enough.

"I'll have him call you when he wakes up, okay?" Sam said, but I was too much in shock to answer him. I let my phone drop on the floor as I ran to the bathroom to puke.

When I finished I knelt there over the toilet and cried. I was shaking with anger and rage. I needed Blaine. I needed Blaine to call me Muffin, or baby, and protect me, and hold me, and love me.

But he wasn't there.


	8. Chapter 8

"KURT!" Finn screeched from downstairs. He didn't even wait for a response before he yelled out more, "YOUR DAD'S BACK AND HE STOPPED AT THE TIRE SHOP! ONE OF HIS CUSTOMERS IS MIKE'S DAD AND HE KNOW'S ABOUT THE VIDEO!"

I was too stunned to speak and all I could do was begin to form a plan in my head as quickly as possible**.**

"BURT'S ON HIS WAY HOME AND HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU ON THE PHONE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

"NOOO!" I wailed. I couldn't believe this was happening! Why now! Christmas was in two days!

Blaine!

I grabbed my phone and dialed his number, my fingers trembling and tears swimming into my eyes.

I screamed out in pure joy when I heard his voice. "Kurt what is it?!" He cried.

"Blaine you have to come get me!" I screamed retrieving a bag from across the room and shoving random essentials into it.

"Kurt, what? Why? What's the matter?!"

"There's no time Blaine just come! Please! You're so far away! You need to come now! Right fucking now-

"Kurt!", He cut me off, "Kurt I'm right around the corner I had to pick up more cigarettes so I'm close . . . Don't worry Muffin I'm coming!"

"Please hurry!" I cried hanging up. Quickly I looked around. I think I have everything I _really_ need . . . including the thong just in case someone decided to search my room.

I ran out of the room, my sweater licking my jeans as I struggled to get it through my arms while I flew down the stairs. I needed something much warmer to wear but that would take time to look for in the closet and time was not my friend right now.

I had to speed past Finn in order to reach the door, but he grabbed me around my waist and screamed for me not to go lifting me in the air. My welts burned and I cried out in pain.

"FUCKING LET ME GO FINN!" I screeched digging my nails into his arms. The second his grip on me loosened I slipped out from under him and whipped open the door. The cold air burned my face, but I had no choice but to go out in the dark snow.

"KURT DON'T LEAVE!" was the last thing I heard before I launched myself out of the house and set off running like hell to the nearest main road. I would keep going until I reached the sign and I'd hide in the shrubbery near it until I saw Blaine's truck coming to rescue me.

Snow and tears smacked my face. My body felt numb in the dark cold even though I was moving. It wasn't snowing like this yesterday! Why fucking now?! Even so I trudged on never looking back. I began to be okay with staying at Blaine's forever and never seeing my family again . . . or dying.

Maybe I should stop and just collapse right here in the snow. No one would care. No one would find me cause the snow would bury me. I bet if I stopped moving right now my heart would give out cause of all the hard running I was doing. It would be a slow, freezing cold death . . . but no more Karofsky . . . and no more Blaine . . . but no more Blaine wasn't an option.

Then I remembered what I did the last time I was thinking about giving up.

_Blaine . . . Blaine . . . Blaine . . ._

He was so _kind_ to me. He _loves_ me! He fucking loves me! He would be devastated if I died because he loves me! Someone loves me!

_Blaine . . . Blaine . . . Blaine . . ._

My tears were still pouring, but I was more determined than ever. I told the snow to fuck off as my face became numb from the ice smacking it. I imagined it was Karofsky. I didn't even want to think about how painful my bruises were. I was pushing Karofsky out of the way. I was running right through him. He can touch me . . . but he can't control me anymore. I am Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine loves me! Karofsky doesn't matter! He can't break me anymore!

_Finally_ I reached my destination.

I was grateful that I got there when I did because only seconds later I saw Blaine's truck approaching.

I ran into the middle of the street jumping, crying and flailing my arms. Quickly he pulled over and ran to me. Breathing heavily I felt safe enough to fall into his arms and let him pick me up. He was _so_ warm. I hadn't realized how freezing I was.

"Blaaaaaine! I love you Blaine!" I cried nearly out of breath.

"I love you too!" He yelled back holding me close to his cozy body.

He carried me to his truck and helped me into the passenger seat. Taking off his jacket he held my numb face, his warm fingers seemed to burn into my freezing skin and his lips nearly sizzled on mine when he kissed me. Two long ones and then a little peck.

I let him put his coat on me and buckle me in.

After hopping in and driving away he spoke, "Kurt is everything alright? Are you okay?" He asked. I could tell he was worried.

"Now I am." I said my eyes closed. His coat smelled _delightful_ and I was so warm and comfortable I could just fall asleep. I wasn't even thinking about why I was even here.

"Do you need me to take you anywhere?" He said.

"No . . . just take me to your place." I nearly mumbled. The car was toasty and just knowing I was in Blaine's presence was enough to _completely_ relax me. "I'll tell you everything when we get there."

"Okay", He said holding my hand.

I was calm for a little while longer until my mind decided to think about sad things. Just imagining the look on Dad's face . . . the disappointment in his eyes . . . his newfound _hatred_ for me and the disgusting things I do. "He's so mad at me!" I winced as the tears came back.

"Who Kurt?" Blaine said glancing at me as he struggled to keep his eyes on the scary dark road.

"Daddy!" I cried, "Daddy hates me now Blaine! Daddy hates me!" I was a fucking mess as I heaved out violent cries.

"You're dad doesn't hate you Kurt!" Blaine told me squeezing my hand tighter. I tried to speak but he stopped me, "Kurt, baby just breathe! Fucking breathe! You can tell me _everything_ when we get there my love! You're making me wanna pull over just so I can hold you!"

"Please do it Blaine! Please hold me!"

He didn't hesitate to stop the car and pull me on top of him. He stroked my hair and kissed my head as I lay there nestled into him sobbing my eyes out.

"Blaine he doesn't love me anymore!"

"Kurt what are you talking about?" Blaine said in a tone I knew he was using to try and calm me down.

"I c-can't! I can't say right now! And when I tell you you're gonna wanna see something and then a-after you see it you're not gonna love me either!"

"Kurt!" He cried looking into my eyes. His face was serious, but compassionate. "Kurt I will _always_ love you! No matter what! No matter fucking what! Whatever this 'something' is that I'm gonna wanna see, I won't care! You are a _beautiful _person Kurt! I-I have never in my life known a person as special as you . . . you're my everything Kurt and I would do anything to keep you here with me." My tears were still falling, but I was no longer making any noise. He was crying now as he leaned his head down to press his lips against mine again. I was still soaking in what he had just told me, so it took a while for me to kiss him back. He did it a couple more times before breaking away and looking into my eyes with pure, obvious, love.

I looked up at him. He was my best friend. He was my all. I was too damaged to know what to do on my own, but he was here now. I knew he was going to take care of me. Everything is going to be okay now cause Blaine's here.

I pushed my family out of my head and smiled when he took my hand in his.

Blaine stroked my face with his thumb. "You are like, unreal", he said smiling down at me. "You're nose and your _eyes_ I mean, come on! There's gotta be a law about how adorable a person can be, and you're breaking it mister!" He must have noticed I was more relaxed cause he tickled under my chin.

I was too out of it to do anything more but giggle and close my eyes. I was fucking exhausted from just everything.

* * *

When I woke up Blaine was carrying me again, but this time into his complex. In the elevator I moved in order to wrap my arms and legs around him.

"You're like a little monkey now, Monkey Muffin." He said kissing my head.

"That doesn't even make sense." I laughed my eyes still closed.

"Oh shuddup." Blaine said walking down the hall to his door. "How about Muffin Monkey?"

"Monkey Muffin flows better but still I prefer just Muffin." I told him.

"Fine, have it your way", he said unlocking the door and walking in. After closing it he immediately lay down on the couch still holding me. Our torsos were pressed together and my body went up and down as he breathed.

I put my face to his so our noses touched and he kissed me one last time. Resting my head on his chest I relaxed and tried to drift back asleep, but he spoke. "So will you tell me why I had to come get you? And why you ran in the snow and jumped in the middle of the road so I nearly ran you over?"

I giggled for some reason. "Can I tell you tomorrow?"

"Of course, you get some sleep . . . I have a feeling you haven't been lately."

He began humming something. It sounded vaguely familiar, but I was too tired to ask or think of the song so I could hum along with him.

Blaine used his feet to slip off my shoes. Then after wiggling out of his own he rubbed his feet into mine. It tickled.

I yawned as he lifted a blanket from the floor on top of us. I felt his hands as they rubbed up and down my back. This was _so_ comfortable. I listened to him hum and soon I was out.

* * *

Where the hell am I? I had forgotten where I was. Then I remembered- Dad knows about the porno of me and I ran away to Blaine's. And Christmas Eve is tomorrow.

I stretched out my arms, yawned and rubbed the crap out of my eyes. Looking up I saw a face peeking over the couch. "My precious angel has awoken." Blaine said poking my nose. "Come on get up it's like almost five!"

"What?!" I cried jolting up.

"Haha!" Blaine laughed, "I knew that would get you up!" I sighed in relief- I had never slept that long in my life and I knew I wasn't starting now.

"Yeah I was just kidding, it's actually almost six pm on Christmas Eve Muffin!"

"_I slept through a whole day?! Are you serious?!"_

"Yes! I'm dead serious! I wish it was earlier too! I was up for almost twenty-four hours just sitting here and creeping around trying not to wake you!"

"Wow", I breathed, "I've never done this before."

He walked around the couch and crouched down near me. "You were exhausted." He told me cupping my face and kissing me. "Now get up sleepy head! I sent Sam to go pick us up something special."

"Let me guess, muffins?"

"Damn, how could you have known?" he giggled grabbing my hands and pulling me up. Then he let me fall into him for a hug.

"So can you tell me now?" He asked.

I was ready to tell him, I just wasn't sure how he'd take it. Even after what he told me last night in the car. "I don't know how to say it." I said pulling out of his embrace and walking into the kitchen.

"Kurt, come on." He begged. But then my phone buzzed.

"Oh, yeah. You're phone has been buzzing off the hook. I was surprised the vibrations didn't wake you up. I actually checked to see if you were still breathing at one point."

I turned and smiled at him for a few moments before I took my phone out of my back pocket.

I had over fifty missed calls from Dad, Finn, Carole and fucking Karofsky. I had texts too but all of them were from _him._

Why was he _finally_ talking to me again? Curiosity got the best of me and I looked at a few of them.

_So do your friends and family like our video? I sure do…that should've happened a lot sooner…I didn't realize how much I missed that tight little hole of yours._

I put a hand over my mouth as I read more.

_I'm jacking off to you...well not you, you're ass cause you're ugly when you cry and that's all you're doing in the video._

_I know you're not home bitch. I'll find you. It's fucking retarded of you to think you can hide._

_Fucking send me pictures of your ass like you used to! Fucking now. I wanna fantasize about spanking you and I need new pics to do that!_

I couldn't read anymore. I didn't even realize Blaine was standing behind me and reading too. Slowly I turned my head to look at him. Silent tears were falling from his eyes.

"Kurt why is he so scary?" He said, his voice breaking as he held me around my chest.

"I don't know." I said through a sad grimace. I was officially out of tears. I was fucking done crying all the time.

"Kurt, _please_ just tell me what he did."

I couldn't wait any longer. Blaine needed to know.

"Th-The day he hurt me . . . he videotaped it . . . and then posted it online. My dad found out and I just couldn't take it. That's why I needed you to get me . . . I can't go back there . . . so I was hoping to spend Christmas here, with you."

"Oh my God, Kurt." Blaine said turning me in his arms and squeezing me against him. "Of course you can stay. You can stay forever."

"Thank you", I breathed.

Then Sam walked in through the door, "Blaine! I brought your food!"

Letting go of me, Blaine kissed my cheek and greeted Sam at the door. He came back with a package of blueberry muffins and I immediately grabbed one sinking my teeth into the warm deliciousness. I hadn't eaten in a _long_ time and I was ready to feast . . . but Blaine seemed to have other plans.

"You're even cuter when you eat." He said drying his tears and unzipping his coat that I was still wearing from last night. Then his eyes found mine and we looked at each other for a few serious moments. Placing my muffin on the counter I held his face with both hands, moved my mouth closer to his and slotted his lips into mine.

After a few seconds he broke away. I pouted at the loss, but soon was satisfied once again when he picked me up and placed me on the counter.

Nibbling at my neck he began unbuttoning my sweater. When that was off he slipped my undershirt over my head and began kissing his way down my chest, navigating his way through my wounds only kissing on the ones that wouldn't hurt.

"God . . . Blaine", I whined as he licked on my stomach. His wet lips were like magic on my skin and I fucking _loved_ it. He dipped his tongue into my bellybutton and all I could think right then and there was _more_. I want his tongue in other places.

He slipped down my jeans but not my briefs and in a way I was disappointed.

Blaine's mouth was tracing my waistline and soon stopped near my right hip. He sucked a hickey there and used a finger to pull down that part of my underwear in order to start another one.

All I could do was hold onto his dark curls and moan his name as he found his way back up to my lips. He kissed me quickly before speaking, "Merry Christmas, beautiful."

"Mmm . . . Merry Christmas." I told him back. He had gotten me hard and I still craved more of his affection.

"Sorry I couldn't get you anything better than muffins." I could tell he was starting to break away from me and I didn't want him to.

"That's fine Blaine", I said wrapping my arms around his neck before he could get away. "I have another present in mind that you could give me." I told him kicking my pants off my feet and locking my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I could feel his cock through his pants against my butt and it felt so fucking _right._

I kissed him and I could tell he got what I was implying.

Breaking away from his mouth I stared darkly into his eyes and bit my lip.

He picked me up and flipped me over his shoulder. I laughed as he awkwardly speed walked passed Sam in the living room and into the hall. "Kurt why are you're clothes on the kitchen floor?" Was the last thing we heard before Blaine closed and locked his bedroom door.

He carefully pinned me against the dark sheets and kissed me again pulling at my bottom lip. I decided it wasn't fair that I was the only one practically naked, so I slipped Blaine's shirt off and pulled him down closer to me. I kissed his neck whilst he worked his way down mine, finding my collarbone and sucking at it.

"You really are a muffin", he told me in a quiet but, sexy voice, "You taste better though."

All I could do was keep letting out soft moans, praying in my head for more. Soon enough I got something better.

Still working at my chest Blaine found my briefs and slipped them down my thighs. He continued to push them down until they were at my feet and I could wiggle my feet out of them myself.

Carefully, he lifted my knees to my chest and moved his head to my neck again biting at my ear and breathing deeply as his finger found my hole.

Back and forth he brushed over it and gently he pressed in making me cry out in pleasure. I didn't even realize he was using his other hand to reach over and retrieve a bottle of lube from the drawer in his bedside table.

After greasing up his fingers he moisturized my hole as well. I _loved_ that he was being so kind to me.

Pressing in the same, now slimy, finger he kissed my lips again pushing his tongue into my mouth. I clenched around Blaine, moaning into him as he let me adjust before sticking his finger in farther.

He unlocked our lips to speak, "Just tell me if this is too much." He told me making eye contact.

"No, this feels so _good._" I moaned in his ear.

He kissed my cheek before adding a second finger, making sure to insert it slowly and nicely. "Ahhh!" I panted squeezing my eyes shut. He used his other hand to intertwine his fingers in mine. I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed all over my face and neck.

Using the hand that wasn't in Blaine's I thrusted my cock. He was pleasuring me so well I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Mmm", I hummed as he began pushing his fingers back and forth inside me making a slurping noise. This was almost too good to be really happening right now. And to make things better I felt a third finger poking in. Crying out in pure delight I stroked myself more.

"Ohhh, God Blaine!" I nearly yelled when he rammed the third finger in all the way. He was going much faster now as he tickled around inside of me trying to find my prostate.

I thrusted my cock to the beat of the rhythm Blaine had created, which was rapidly increasing.

He looked down at me and smiled letting go of my hand to wipe the sweat from my face.

"Blaine I'm gonna come!" I cried. "Ehhh!" I moaned in joy when he found what he was looking for inside of me. Then it just came out all over my chest. Some even got on my chin. I had never experienced _anything_ like this before. This was the first time I had done this and been okay with it. It was a wonderful thing and all I wanted was something even better if that was possible.

Blaine stopped thrusting his fingers in order to lick my precum off me and when he got to the bit on my chin I whispered, "Blaine?"

"What is it baby?" he said his voice slightly rasped after just swallowing my fluid.

"I want a different part of you inside of me now." I said looking into his eyes with hope.

"Kurt I . . ." He trailed off.

"_Please, Blaine . . . please!" _I whined.

"Isn't this good enough?" Blaine asked.

"Of course it is! This is nothing like I've ever done before and it's amazing! I love you for making me feel this way . . . but I want more of you inside of me . . . please?" I asked him.

"Kurt . . ." he said slowly slipping his fingers out forcing me to moan again. "Kurt I don't wanna hurt you . . . or remind you of scary things . . ."

"But you won't Blaine I promise! Please Blaine! You explore me so well . . . I can trust you."

"Kurt I shouldn't have even done _this_ to you. You don't understand . . . I have so many feelings and _urges_ for you and I'd probably just get crazy and hurt you like _he _does_._"

"You could never, ever hurt me as bad as him Blaine . . ." I moved my mouth near his ear and spoke quieter, "Please Blaine . . . fuck me."

". . . Kurt, no . . . I'm sorry I just can't do that to you yet. Especially now when there's still so much bullshit going on. When things settle down for you I promise I will . . . it just wouldn't be right to do it now, because you're so young and we only just met like a month ago."

He noticed the disappointment in my eyes and leaned his head down to kiss me. Wiping his sticky hand on the sheet he lay down next to me, pulled me closer and rubbed my chest.

I guess he was right. Sex was out of the question right now. Oh God, he was so amazing to me. Probably any other guy would be fucking the crap out of me right now, but Blaine had enough heart to let me know that sex right now was the wrong decision.

"I love you." I told him making eye contact.

"I love you too . . . Merry Christmas, Kurt."

"Merry Christmas, Blaine."

After just relaxing there for a few more minutes he spoke again, "Oh my God, you must be starving, I'm so sorry."

He got up and found my underwear on the floor. Kneeling over me he slipped them back up and kissed my belly. But the kiss turned into him blowing on my stomach which tickled like crazy as he rubbed his face into my tummy like I was a baby.

My legs kicked in the air as I pushed his head away giggling hysterically.

Then he smiled widely with all his teeth before wrapping me in his blanket and lifting me off his bed. He carried me back into the kitchen so we could finish our muffins.

For once I could honestly say that Karofsky was the last thing on my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

It was still Christmas Eve and this time Blaine was the one sleeping and I was the one up. I wiggled out of his arms and walked into the bathroom.

Smiling at myself in the mirror I really began to think about what Blaine did to me earlier. It was _amazing._ He loves me and he let me know in the most beautiful way possible.

I could still feel him inside of me when I walked and I loved it.

I heard the soft hum of the TV in the living room. Slowly I walked out and sat next to Sam on the couch scrunching my knees up to my chin. I only had my briefs and undershirt on and I was cold.

"Hey, Kurt." Sam said yawning and muting the show he was watching.

"Hey", I said back.

"What's wrong?" He probably sensed the difference in my tone of voice and took it the wrong way.

". . . Blaine." I told him through a sigh.

"What did he do now?" Sam said turning to me.

"What does that mean?" I was overwhelmed with love for Blaine . . . not upset with him.

"He always fucks something up when he's drunk."

"He's drunk?" I asked, my stomach turning.

"Mmhmm", Sam hummed still looking into my eyes.

"But he doesn't even seem drunk."

"I know . . . it confused me at first too."

"_What?_"

"I'm sorry . . . He bought beer while you were sleeping yesterday."

"How much?" I was scared now. Maybe I shouldn't have come . . . I could've just parked my car somewhere for a couple days.

"A twelve pack", Sam was being so nonchalant when he spoke and I kind of hated him for that.

"Is it gone?"

"I don't know . . . I just saw him drinking a lot of it."

I looked down at the floor and sighed. "But he wasn't even slurring or anything, Sam." I said trying not to cry.

"Kurt, I dunno what you guys were doing in there . . . but unfortunately when he wakes up he's not gonna remember any of it . . ."

"You're joking." I was actually crying now as I tried to make eye contact with Sam again.

Sam looked at me, "Go look in his closet." He told me, "See if there's an empty beer box in there."

Almost immediately I jumped up from the couch and made my way back into Blaine's room.

Sniffling I turned the light on and opened the closet.

There were boxes and bottles everywhere.

I wasn't sure which one was from yesterday so I called for Sam.

"What is it?" He said appearing in the doorway, scratching his head and yawning. He seemed annoyed with me.

"What's _your_ problem?"

"Well for one thing it's almost four in the morning and I have to be at my mom's in like five hours, and Blaine's really pissing me off too."

"Why?" I asked, "I thought you said you loved Blaine."

"Ya know what, I don't really know anymore . . . I thought I was okay with letting him get away with everything . . . but he really needs to cool it with the alcohol and shit. It fucking gets in the way of everything."

I felt kind of awkward just standing there in my underwear not knowing what to say. "But . . . I thought you said you didn't mind paying for everything . . ."

"Kurt", He said walking closer to me.

"Yeah?" I said. There was a dark, creepy look in his eyes.

"The day you called Blaine . . . and I answered cause he was drunk . . ."

"Yeah?" I said again. I hate when people do this. Just fucking say whatever you wanna say. Don't keep me waiting.

"He stole money from me to buy beer . . . that was the money I was gonna use to buy my mother a Christmas gift. I spent two weeks working overtime so I'd have enough cash leftover to get her something nice and God forbid I go to the fucking bathroom and he steals it all. Fucking all of it. And when he got back the next day it was all gone. All that work I did while he just sat here on his ass, for nothing. Now we're behind on our rent and I'm fucking done."

"But . . . he's your best friend."

"Best friends don't steal from each other."

"He has a problem . . . why don't you help him?" I was kind of getting pissed at Sam. Yeah it was a really shitty thing of Blaine to do to him, but maybe if Sam got him some help this wouldn't be such a problem. I would get him help, but I've got problems of my own.

"He can deal with his own shit. It's enough I give him a place to stay. This is _my_ apartment! Not his! He hasn't paid rent in over a year!" He was screaming now and slamming his fist on the wall and it was really scaring me.

Blaine stirred in his sleep and sat up suddenly. Quickly I looked over at him, my eyes begging for him to not be an intoxicated mess. I still didn't get this . . . if Blaine was drunk then why was he acting so normal earlier?

"Sam what the fuck are you doing?!" Blaine cried noticing the tears in my eyes and running to my side. Blaine couldn't be drunk. It just didn't make sense.

"Go back to sleep alcoholic!" Sam screamed pushing Blaine back on the bed. Blaine instantly flew back on his feet and slammed Sam into the wall. "What the fuck did you call me?!" He yelled in his face.

"Fucking go to bed! You're drunk as fuck you pig!"

"I'm not fucking drunk Sam! You fucking now that! Why would I drink like that on Christmas?! Especially when Kurt's here!" He cried gesturing towards me. I was now on the floor against the wall looking up at them through tears. I was still so cold.

Sam just stood there looking back at Blaine was disgust. There was a chilling silence before Sam spoke again, "Just fuck your sixteen-year-old up the ass and get out of my sight." He growled shoving Blaine out of the way and stomping out the door.

Blaine was shaking, his eyes still fixed on where Sam had been standing. I heard him start to cry and my heart broke. Blaine wasn't drunk . . . he was as sober as he could possibly be, because he was probably so sorry about what he had done to his best friend.

Blaine had ruined Sam's mother's present, so Sam tried to ruin Blaine's relationship with me.

I knew Blaine probably just lost someone very important to him . . . and I knew it was my turn to hold _him._

I wiped my face with the back of my hand and slowly walked up to him from behind.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head between his shoulder blades.

Blaine sighed and put his arms over mine. I could feel his tears flowing down his bare chest and onto my arms.

Walking around him I moved so I was in front of him. I held his face and dried his eyes with my thumbs just like he did to me. He held my wrists and gave me a wet, crackly smile as he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you." I told him.

"I'm not the drunk one . . . he is. I love you too much to be drunk right now."

"I know." I said smiling up at him.

"What happened earlier tonight was out of love, Kurt. I wouldn't do that to you if I was drunk."

"_I know"_,I laughed, "Now can you please snuggle me again I'm cold."

"Whatever you want my love." He cooed kissing my lips before playfully pushing me onto the bed. He turned off the light and held me like a teddy bear, squeezing me and gently shaking me.

I giggled quietly and smiled, turning in his arms I kissed him once more before closing my eyes to continue my fucked up pattern of sleep.

* * *

"FUCK YOU!" Sam screeched giving Blaine a good punch in the face.

"Sam, calm down!" Blaine cried holding his eye. "You're the drunk one now! Not me!"

"At least I don't fuck prostitutes! When I get back I want you gone!" Sam slammed the front door. We could still hear him yelling to himself on his way to the elevator.

It was New Year's Day and I'd been here this whole time. I knew I'd overstayed my welcome, but every time I told Blaine to take me home he refused. I knew the main reason was because he would have no reason to stay here if I wasn't with him.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and I quietly followed him. He went to the sink and wet a paper towel to put over his right eye.

"I guess we match now." I said pointing to my black eye and smiling weakly.

"Yeah", he laughed even though there were tears streaming down his face. "He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, Kurt . . . Where are we gonna go?"

"Blaine", I said in a more serious tone, "Blaine you have to take me home now and find somewhere else to stay."

"Kurt, no! I can't take you home! Karofsky texted you like two-hundred times! He's gonna get you again, Kurt. You can't go back."

"Blaine I have to. I've been here way too long. Unfortunately I have to talk to my family again and listen to them scream at me and tell me to leave . . . just take me back, get a hotel room, and I'll probably meet you there later. I'm gonna get kicked out too. We can just restart somewhere else, together."

"Karofsky is going to be there once I leave and I know it. I can't risk that Kurt."

"Blaine! Whatever is going to happen to me is just gonna happen! I'm gonna have to go to people's houses no matter where I'm at! That's just the way it has to be . . . even if I live with you Karofsky's still gonna be in my life."

"Kurt that's ridiculous! If you end up living with me you will be happy, and Karofsky will be behind bars where he belongs . . . how could you say that?"

"That's just how it is . . . unless you want him to kill me I just have to listen to him."

Blaine just looked at me crying still.

"Come on Blaine . . . just take me back home now."

After a few more seconds Blaine dried his tears and nodded.

"Hang on, I have to go to the bathroom." He said walking passed me.

I was wearing his clothes because mine were obviously dirty and when Sam got drunk he wouldn't let me wash them anymore. I went into Blaine's room to collect my things and heard him crying in the bathroom.

He really didn't want me to leave. He needed me so he'd have a place to live . . . but I couldn't be away from Dad any longer. I was done haunting myself about how heartbroken he must be. I needed to actually hear his hate-filled lecture instead of replaying it in my head over and over again. Even though I felt like puking at the idea of going home I just needed to. I was ready to get all this bullshit over with.

"Alright Kurt, let's go." Blaine said appearing out of nowhere and walking over to me. Standing in front of me he helped me into his coat and put his hands on my shoulders. "I really don't want you to leave."

"I'm sorry, Blaine . . . I have to."

He frowned and hugged me for a very long time. "I love you."

"I love you too . . . Now come on."

He pouted and led me to the door holding my hand.

* * *

My heart raced faster and faster as we cruised down the road I had ran like hell along just a little over a week ago.

I prayed that no one would be home. I needed at least five more minutes to prepare what I was gonna say to my dad.

I sighed big in relief when I saw the lights were off and there were no cars in the driveway.

"Nobody's home", I told Blaine, "Will you come in with me for a little?"

"Of course", he told me hopping out of the car and opening my door for me. Instead of hopping down in front of him, I just fell into his arms and he spun me around before placing me on the ground, making me smile wide and forget about everything for a few beautiful seconds.

"Oh God, this is terrifying." I said feeling his hand on my back as I unlocked the front door.

"Try to relax. I'm sure all your dad's gonna do is get you some help, Kurt. He won't be mad at you. How could someone be mad at _you_ watching that video?"

"It's just scary not knowing of he actually saw it or not . . . but knowing Dad he probably did . . . Oh, Blaine he's gonna kill me."

"No he won't . . . do you want me to stay?"

"No! That will just make everything worse cause he doesn't know you . . . I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you're right."

We were in my room now and I was really trying not to cry.

"Kurt lay down", Blaine said sitting on my bed.

"This isn't a time for lying down!" I cried.

"Kurt, baby, just come here. We can talk about what you're gonna say."

"Fine, I'll lay down, but I don't wanna talk about it." I said slipping off his jacket that I was wearing and getting in next to him. He kissed my cheek and pulled me into his arms.

"Even if today goes really shitty, everything's gonna be okay . . . cause you will always have me, Kurt. And you're the best boyfriend ever." He said squeezing me tight.

"And you're an even better best boyfriend ever." I told him back. It was nice to know that things were official now. I knew we were boyfriends but he never actually said so, and it was nice that he finally did.

Then I heard them.

Those bone-chilling footsteps.

Those fucking scary as hell footsteps creeping up to get me.

"Blaine!" I whispered.

"What is it!" He yelled.

"Shh!" I whimpered covering his mouth and sitting up. "Blaine he's here!" I cried silently, "He's fucking here!"

"What?" He said.

"Can't you hear them?" I cried.

"Hear what?"

"The fucking footsteps Blaine!" I was shaking in fear now, "Blaine listen!"

He was almost to my door now. Blaine looked at me, his eyes wide in fear as he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him.

Tears were silently pouring down my face as I looked at Blaine. He was my only option. I was counting on Blaine to help me.

"I'll protect you", he assured me, "You're gonna be okay . . . Don't cry, just stay strong."

"That's gonna be impossible. You've never seen him Blaine! He could kill both of us!"

And then they stopped.

All you could hear was my shaky breathing.

He was waiting a lot longer than usual.

My palms were sweaty and an icy, uncomfortable feeling began to form in the pit of my stomach.

I screamed in terror at the gunshot-like sound of the door smacking against the wall.

Karofsky charged over to us and grabbed my ankles throwing me on the floor and ripping down my pants. He was slamming my body against the ground and I was wondering why Blaine was just sitting there. I knew he must be in shock, but it nearly broke my heart that he could just sit there and watch.

I was too busy thinking about Blaine to realize that Karofsky had taken his belt out. I screeched out Blaine's name after every burning strike and soon my savior came to my side.

The second I was expecting another painful whip, it went to someone else instead. Blaine was on top of me taking the beating for me. He held me in his arms under him, his back to Karofsky as he kissed my face and tried to calm me down through grunts of pain.

I tried to get him off me; this was meant for me, not him. But he refused to move and told me to just relax. I feared Karofsky would kill him but he promised me he'd be okay.

All I could really process was the fact that my head was spinning, and every time I blinked it became harder and harder to open my eyes again.

I clung to Blaine trying the best I could to keep my eyes open, as if the life Karofsky was draining from him could go into me. I didn't want it to end this way, but Blaine wasn't moving anytime soon. "I love you Muffin", he rasped to me in a hoarse, weak voice as Karofsky's belt was raining down on him faster than ever before.

Right then and there I really thought Blaine was going to die. I really thought these were my last terrifying moments with him. I really thought this was it.

"I love you to! Th-Thank you so much Blaine!" I nearly whispered as I watched him struggle to smile. This was too much for me to take. I felt like I was slipping away. Even though I wasn't the one who was getting the crap beat out of me.

Before I could take another breath I heard a voice that didn't belong to any of us, and it was oddly familiar.

Suddenly Karofsky stopped lashing out on Blaine because he was being pinned against the wall by my dad.

I was hyperventilating underneath Blaine. Dad was here? No he wasn't! I was dead. I was dreaming. There _had_ to be some other explanation as to why my dad was beating the shit out of Karofsky and Finn was crying into the phone in the corner of the room and informing us that the police were on their way.

Blaine took off his coat and wrapped it around my crotch to cover me up as he held me. I was the loudest person in the room without realizing it as I let out deep cries of relief watching Daddy rescue me. Not only was Blaine here, Daddy was here and everything was_ officially _okay. While I was gone Finn probably showed Dad the video and told him who Karofsky was. And then when they came home from a New Year's party they heard what was going on up here and Finn knew who it was whipping Blaine.

I wondered where Carole was and cried harder when I saw she was standing in the doorway covering her mouth in shock with tears streaming down her face. Everything was happening so fast. Everyone knew about me now. They all got to see the horrors that I went through every day.

By time the police stormed in and pulled Dad away from Karofsky I was much calmer.

They took no time questioning anybody and I had a feeling this was planned. Dad and Finn probably agreed to wait for me to come home on my own.

Karofsky spat on my face as he was dragged away in cuffs.

I was too afraid to look at anyone but Blaine. Dad just stood there and out of the corner of my eyes I could see that he was crying.

The atmosphere was so painfully awkward and I wanted to say something but I just couldn't.

But then only seconds later Dad walked closer to where I was in Blaine's arms on the floor.

I told myself not to, but I made eye contact with him. I winced as he opened his mouth to speak.


	10. Chapter 10

"I . . . I would like to speak to K-Kurt alone please." He said looking at Blaine, his voice breaking in a way that made my chest hurt.

Blaine made sure that his jacket was still wrapped around my crotch as he put me down. I looked up at him as he stood up, my eyes begging him not to leave. He just looked back at me, tears spilling from his eyes as he left the room with Finn.

Dad charged towards me, his boots hitting the floor in a terrifying way. It felt like he was going to hurt me. He had every right to be mad.

I shielded my face with my hands, "Daddy!" I cried as he put his hands on me. But instead of hitting me he just picked me up and held me.

I was stunned. He swept me off my feet and I was scared for his back, but he didn't seem like he wanted to put me down anytime soon. I struggled to keep myself covered with the jacket and desperately eyed my underwear on the floor across the room.

He was squeezing me and shaking me a little. "Dad?" I said wondering why he wasn't making a sound. Almost instantly he burst into tears his chest heaving against mine in a violent, heart-breaking pattern.

"Daddy I'm so sorry", I whimpered ashamed at myself.

"Don't you dare apologize for a damn thing!" He cried placing me on the floor in front of him. "I'm the one who should be sorry! I'm the one who didn't even realize that this was going on!" His hands were on my shoulders now as I held the jacket to my waist.

"But Dad I should've told you." I said softly. I couldn't bear to see him like this. And the fact that I was the reason for it didn't make me feel better at all. "I should've known that you would make everything okay!" I really should've . . . that just wasn't an option.

"Kurt you're my son . . . this isn't right. How could I just see past how miserable you've been for so long? That fucked up mistake to humanity hurt you! He fucking hurt you! What gives him the right to do that to my boy? To _my_ Kurt! My little boy . . ." Dad couldn't speak anymore. All he could do was look into my eyes as tears poured from his.

I was almost scared. I have never seen my dad like this before, ever. He was so broken up. He wasn't the dad that I had come to know. Then again I guess it's kind of hard to absorb the fact that your son was raped.

But how did he know to come home right then? How did he know how to catch that ugly beast?

"Dad?" I said, my voice cracking as I tried to choke back more tears.

Dad just continued to look back at me. He had to be in shock. "Daddy how did you know to come home?" I asked.

"I didn't . . . He would've killed you if we didn't agree to leave that party early. I didn't want to spend the holidays away from you. I wanted you here. No one knew where you were Kurt! And it scared me to death."

Now I was feeling guilty. I knew I shouldn't. I knew I had done what needed to be done the day Blaine came to get me . . . but just knowing that my family was sitting here on Christmas without me was an awful thing. I probably wouldn't have ran away if I'd known then that they weren't gonna hate me forever.

"I shouldn't have left you guys for so long." I told him.

"The last thing I wanna do right now is make you feel bad, Kurt."

"Dad I just really thought you would hate me because of that video."

"Why would I hate _you _after seeing that?" He asked me. He was calmer now, but I could tell that thinking about the video made him upset again. Wow, Blaine had been right earlier; my Dad doesn't hate me.

"Why didn't you guys come find me?" I asked him. I really was curious as to why all they did was call me.

"We did. We just had no clue where to go . . . in the end we decided that we should just wait for you to come back on your own . . . and even though no one said it . . . we knew there was a possibility that that would be never."

"Daddy I wanted to come home. I could never stay away from you guys forever. I just didn't know what to do."

"And that's okay. You had every right to leave like that Kurt . . . and this _Blaine_ person seems to be a good guy according to Finn."

"Finn told you about him?"

"Well yeah. He knew that you were probably with him. It's just no one knew where he lived."

There was a long quiet during which Dad just looked off at the floor.

"Well at least it's all over now." I said breaking the silence.

"I wouldn't say that." Dad said patting my shoulders and dropping his arms. "This is gonna be all over the news Kurt. My boy was _raped_ . . . which is why I'm no longer going to be a congressman. It's about time I took better care of you. I fucked up . . . I let somebody put his hands on you and hurt you, and scar you for life . . . and ruin you. I've gotta protect you. You're my only kid Kurt, and I have to be your father now."

"Dad you didn't know! And you couldn't have known. I was hiding my reality from you. I was too scared to let you help me."

"Everything is changed now Kurt. You don't have to see him anymore. He's where he belongs now. He will never, ever, _ever_, get you again. Nobody's gonna treat my son like that anymore. You're my responsibility and I gonna act like it now."

"Daddy I love you so much!" I cried throwing myself at him, still awkwardly holding the jacket.

"I love you too. Kurt I promise to protect you now. I promise . . . I promise." I closed my eyes and listened to him promise over and over again. Daddy was _really_ here now. He knew what happened and he was here to help me get better.

* * *

When we eventually came downstairs I (now with pants) found Carole cleaning Blaine's bloody welts on his back. She was silently crying, overwhelmed by it all.

Finn was nearby, his head down on the kitchen table.

I walked over to where Blaine was and kissed his shoulder from behind. This reminded me of when he cleaned me off in the bath that night.

He turned and we hugged each other for a long time. Everything was officially okay now . . . Except for the fact that Blaine really had nowhere to stay even though all his stuff was still at his apartment.

I kissed the side of his head, "Thank you for taking that for me." I whispered being careful not to put my hands over his wounds.

"You have too much already anyway." He said rubbing over my bumpy back, ". . . Well he's gone now, Muffin . . . you can be happy for once."

"I am", I told him just before he locked his lips into mine quickly. Then I felt arms around my body and soon realized Finn was holding me too. And then Dad and Carole joined in. I was right in the middle feeling all the love.

"I love you guys." I said, my voice breaking due to my tears of joy.

* * *

It was the end of the day and I lay awake in bed. It was like Thursday I think . . . I hadn't gone to school in a while because Dad and Finn insisted I stay here and relax for a few weeks. I was too lazy to look over at my clock but it had to be around five or six.

My door opened, "Dad I don't need anything else, I already told you like ten times." I grumbled flipping over so I was on my stomach and burying my face in my little mountain of pillows.

"Kurt?" A voice said. My eyes shot open; it was Rachel. My body froze and I tried to hold still. Maybe I still had a shot at fooling her into thinking I was asleep. "Kurt", I heard Mercedes say. Oh shit; she was here too. "Seriously dude, come on." Puck groaned. What the fuck?!

I slowly turned and looked up to find the whole glee club including Mr. Shue in my bedroom.

"Whah . . ." I was in shock. Why were _they_ here?

"Kurt we came to apologize." Tina began.

"We were too hard on you about everything . . . we should have paid more attention to you when you started missing school and not wearing all those fancy clothes you used to obsess over." Mercedes told me.

"We wanted to sing a song for you . . . but everyone except Rachel agreed that this really isn't something that a song could fix." Quinn said placing a pot of flowers on my bedside table. A song _would_ have been nice . . . but I wasn't in the mood for crying.

"Yeah, so we just bought you a ton of stuff instead." Puck said tossing a giant brown teddy bear at me. "I picked out that one." He told me, making me smile.

"I drew you a picture", Brittany said walking closer to my bed in order to hand me a piece of notebook paper. "It's you", she smiled pointing to it. It was a doodle of my face with a ginormous grin on it. My eyes were like two big blue orbs and she made sure to point out my unicorn horn just in case I had missed the long stick coming out of my forehead.

"Thank you, guys." I said looking around at them.

"Kurt, what happened to you was horrific." Mr. Shue piped in, "And what you need right now is love . . . and we'd like to give that to you."

"Come back to Glee!" Rachel cried, "It's so different without you Kurt!"

"Please!" Tina begged with tears in her eyes.

"Of course!" I told them. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. This was so amazing. They really do care about me.

Then they all the girls piled on my bed and hugged and kissed and tickled me. The room erupted in glee, literally. Everyone was laughing and talking and telling me about how much they missed me and how glad they were that Karofsky was no longer in my life.

I was so happy that I came home when I did.

* * *

"Kurt come on down here!" I heard Dad holler the next morning. I sleepily walked into the kitchen to find Dad and Blaine with their coats on ready to go somewhere.

"Kurt, Blaine told me it would be best if we took you to the doctor. Apparently all that had been going on even _longer_ than I thought."

"Dad there's nothing wrong with me." I tried to assure him.

"You don't know that, now come on get you shoes on, we'll be late for the appointment I set up."

I shot a confused look at Blaine. I walked closer to him as my dad grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"How did you get here?"

"I drove . . . Sam finally kicked me out . . . everything that I could fit is in my trunk."

"Why'd you come here?"

"I just figured it would be okay . . . Is it?"

"Yes it's okay! I'm just wondering why we have to go to the doctor all of a sudden."

"When I came and found out you weren't awake your dad insisted on talking to me more and told me to tell him everything I know . . . so I did. And we both think that this is a good idea." Blaine said just as we heard the car horn honk from outside, "Come on Kurt, we should go. I'll get your coat."

Quickly I put my shoes on and walked outside with Blaine in my pajamas.

"So what kind of doctor am I seeing?" I was curious if there was a specific reason why they decided to take me to see someone so out of the blue.

"I dunno Kurt . . . he said that they were just gonna run a bunch of tests on you just to see if everything inside is alright . . ." Dad said stopping at a red light. Then he turned to look at me, "Is everything . . . ya know, _downstairs_ okay?"

"Oh my God, Dad yes!" I laughed, feeling my face get hot with embarrassment. This was so weird. Yeah for a while my butt did feel really weird, but I think whatever that old man did to it was healed now. My penis was fine too.

But they didn't seem to think anything was funny.

"Kurt, really? Are you sure?" Dad asked. I looked at Blaine who was sitting next to me in the back, he seemed just as eager for an answer as Dad did.

"Yes I'm sure! Why are you being so weird?" I asked still smiling.

"Kurt there really could be something wrong . . . I mean, for almost two years I barely suspected anything, when really you were experiencing hell on earth."

Blaine looked at me and nodded. "You're dad's right, Kurt."

"You guys are really scaring me now." I said. What if there really was something wrong with me. Is it possible I have a disease? Should I be worried?

"Kurt it's the ugly truth . . . but still we really don't know for sure so this may all be a waste of time."

"I hope so . . ." I said trailing off and looking out the window, worried that I could be living with something bad inside of me.

"Me too." Blaine said taking my hand.

It had been nearly two hours since we arrived at the doctor's office and the whole time I had some guy feeling my stomach and chest and doing tests and writing things down.

He drew blood from me like three times for all kinds of tests that he told my dad about.

Now we just sat there in the little room waiting. I had one of those hospital gown thingies on and I was sick and tired of it.

"How much longer is this going to take?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know Kurt." Dad said his fingers in a moving bunch and his leg bouncing in his seat.

"Dad don't be so worried. I'm sure if there's something wrong it will be manageable. I don't even feel sick!"

"There's always a possibility." Dad said looking into my eyes.

After a few seconds of silence I threw my hands up in the air, "I'm just so bored!" I cried, my eyes finding Blaine's.

"I'm sure we can find something to do in here." Blaine told me getting out of his seat and looking in a basket on the counter. He looked passed a few magazines and came across a children's book. Smiling he opened it and immediately laughed out loud.

"Kurt look! This one's about a kitten baker who's trying to find all the ingredients to make his famous blueberry muffins!"

"You're kidding." I said having no choice but to grin back.

"I can't make this up!" Blaine laughed sitting next to me on the bed. "It's just like you!"

"Kurt's a kitten baker?" My dad asked confused.

"No he's a muffin!"

"A _muffin_?"

"Yes! Kurt reminds me of a muffin."

"What? How?"

Blaine looked at me, his face full of love. "Well, he's, little and adorable. Like a muffin."

I still didn't understand how Blaine could think muffins are adorable.

"Well then." Dad said showing what he could of a grin. He really was nervous for me.

Blaine read me the story over and over again until I could recite every sentence almost perfectly.

"Please stop already!" I complained.

"Okay fine . . . You think they'd notice if I stole this?"

I laughed. Blaine really was hilarious.

"I'm not kidding!" he cried. I could tell he was kind of annoyed that I didn't understand what the ten page book meant to him.

Then the doctor walked back in.

We all looked up at him and soon the smile disappeared from my face. His expression didn't look good.

He closed the door and sat down on his swivel chair.

"So . . ." Dad said.

He took a deep, shaky breath before speaking. "Well Mr. Hummel . . . most of the tests we ran on your son came out normal."

"_Most_?" Dad repeated. I could see the sweat balls streaming down from under his hat.

"Yes, um . . ." The doctor mumbled looking over at me for a little.

"Just say something dammit." My dad said cuttingly, making the doctor swallow hard and look at him.

"There's no easy way to say this."

"Just spit it out! You're torturing us here!" My dad cried.

The doctor looked at me again. My heart dropped in my stomach as I looked away to make eye contact with Blaine. He held my hand with the one that wasn't clutching his new favorite book.

"Mr. Hummel . . ." he said, his eyes teary as he looked back at Dad once again. "Your son . . . has AIDS."


	11. Chapter 11

"C-Could you say that again?" My dad asked, tears streaming down his face. He was borderline in shock and I could sense the change in his mood.

"He has Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome . . ." the doctor repeated.

My father's nostrils flared, his eyes ignited in pure fury. He sprang up, grabbed ahold of his chair and threw it against the wall, letting out a helpless groan and dropping to his knees. I prayed that his heart wouldn't explode.

Oddly enough I was only the smallest bit phased by the news. I should have seen this coming. I should've known my suffering wasn't over yet. I was stupid to think I was off the hook just because my torturer was locked away.

Things weren't supposed to get better for me. I am a fail to mankind. My existence was a mistake.

I was almost angry at myself for thinking so foolishly. What the hell possessed me to believe everything was okay?

Snapping out of my head I looked up to see Blaine frozen beside me, his grip on my hand nothing but a light, weak hold.

Tears welled in his eyes as his bottom lip quivered. Looking back at me he burst into tears letting the book drop to the floor as he squeezed both my hands in his, crying into the giant ball of tan and pale flesh.

My dad sniffled loudly and quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Slowly he got up and picked up the chair. Sitting down he buried his face in his palm and sobbed as quietly as he could. I couldn't bear to watch his body shake as his silent tears dripped onto the floor.

"Mr. Hummel?" The doctor said carefully.

". . . Just tell me what to do to make him better." My dad cried looking into the man with sorrowful eyes. "How do I make him better?!"

Even my subconscious was barely listening to the doctor talk about the only options I had. Then and there I realized that Karofsky wasn't done haunting me. He had me for the rest of my life now.

I knew it _had _to be Karofsky who infected me. It only made sense. Even though I've had sex without protection with other people, Karofsky is the perfect person to do such a thing to me.

After he raped me for the first time at fourteen, I had felt extremely different. I remember losing a lot of weight and getting sick more often. Maybe all of it wasn't just from not being able to live with the fact that I was fucking raped at fourteen.

I don't know a lot about AIDS, but I do know it's caused by HIV, and sometimes HIV can progress to AIDS in just a few years. This had to be the case.

I was almost afraid of myself at this point. AIDS is a disease that takes lives every year and _I_ have it . . . Why am I not flipping out?

Looking up at the ceiling I closed my eyes because I didn't know what else to do.

Blaine was still holding my hands. I could feel him shaking in disbelief.

Why are people put on this earth just to be taken back so soon? All this is doing is hurting Blaine and my father, and giving Karofsky the satisfaction he thirsted for.

How much longer is this endless chain of suffering going to last? Why can't it end now? It fucking should . . . I don't even have a life to live for anymore.

* * *

I awoke to my father at my bedside, his hand in mine and a full plate of breakfast food on the table next to him.

"What's this?" I said before I remembered that I had spent the _entire_ day at the doctor's a few days ago and I was diagnosed with AIDS.

"I tried the best I could . . . I hope you like it." He said giving me a weak smile and gesturing towards the food. After looking at me a while longer I noticed his smile begin to fade away. He let go of my hand and patted me on the shoulder as he stood up to leave the room.

"Dad wait." I said, "Did you find out anything else?"

I had told Dad that day at the doctor's that I knew Karofsky infected me, and they said they would have Karofsky tested to see if I was right. Since that day I refused to speak to anyone about anything, so my dad was probably a little relieved that he could finally tell me what's going on.

"Let me get something." He said before leaving the room.

When he returned he had a small paper bag and some papers.

Sitting down he looked back at me. I could tell he was dying inside trying not to let his tears out.

"You were right . . . it was him." He told me handing me the paperwork containing the test information from Karofsky and I. According to it we both had the disease . . . so I guess he was joining me in the afterlife as well.

I placed the papers down on my bed and turned to my dad, "What's in there?" I asked pointing to the bag.

". . . Your medicines." He said taking out the several small bottles of pills. "They're all supposed to keep your immune system as healthy as possible, cause you're pretty weak in there . . . but he said it's nothing proper diet and medicine intake can't keep in check."

"Dad?" I said watching him fish out the bottles.

"Yeah?"

"Dad, am I going to die?"

He froze in the middle of placing some pills on the table. Slowly he made eye contact with me. He swallowed hard and I watched the tears swim out of his eyes.

". . . No." He choked out.

"How do you know?" I asked. Still, I wasn't crying. I wondered when all of this was going to hit me.

"I don't", he told me, "Kurt . . . you're not gonna die . . . I won't let you." He said, his hands moving to my face as he struggled to smile.

"You promise?" I said looking back at him.

He wrapped his arms around my back and rested his head on my shoulder. "I promise." He told me. I felt him take a huge breath and let it out slowly. "Oh, God Kurt . . . I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dad." I told him back. Something inside me told me my father was lying . . . and it made me feel sick inside. I _was_ going to die. My father had to know that. He did know that.

I guess it's hard to tell your only child that they're going to leave before you do . . . but still; it hurt me that he just couldn't tell me the truth. I needed clarification. I needed to know that this is really real. I want to know if I'm wasting my emotions on this.

See what you did Karofsky? Are you happy now? Are you happy that you've officially ruined my life?

At least somebody's dreams came true.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

"My dad told me I wasn't gonna die." Kurt said to me.

He was nestled into me on his bed. It was late afternoon and Burt had left a bit earlier to go to the store. It was just Kurt and I at the house. I had been staying here ever since Sam kicked me out and I now call the Hummel's guest bedroom home.

But _my_ problem is certainly not an issue right now.

My muffin is _dying_.

"Do you think I'm gonna die, Blaine?" Muffin asked me, craning his head to look up at me.

I didn't know how to answer. How was I supposed to answer to something like that? What did he want to hear?

"Kurt . . ." I nearly whispered as tears found their way into my eyes. I didn't want to cry cause that would just make Kurt even more depressed and upset.

"Blaine just say it!" He yelled at me. His face was red with anger. He seemed pissed that it took me so long to answer. "Just fucking say it! I'm gonna die! Blaine fucking say it!"

"Kurt!" I cried trying to hold him closer to me.

He pushed himself away from me and sprang up from the bed.

Muffin stomped around the room screaming and hitting himself.

All I could think to do right then and there was watch heartbroken.

He whipped open his closet doors and began throwing his clothes all over the room. I could tell he was crying now, because his voice grew weaker and weaker with every hysterical cry.

Slowly I stood up and watched him run to his dresser, trying his hardest to push it down after he obnoxiously slid off the pictures and things from the top.

Kurt was heaving out nearly breathless cries as he struggled to move the thing.

"HE'S SO MEAN TO ME!" He screeched. I knew he had to be screaming about Karofsky . . . who else would it be?

"HE HURT ME SO BAD! _SO FUCKING BAD_!" My baby cried giving up on trying to knock down the dresser and just banging his fists against it.

At this point I couldn't take it any longer.

I walked up behind him and tried to hold him, but he cringed in fear. He probably thought I was someone who was going to hurt him.

I saw a difference in his eyes. He seemed to have snapped out of it.

Muffin looked at me, his giant blue eyes sparkling with tears.

Then he began to frown, but it was a helpless frown. Now I knew it was okay to gently hold onto him to let him know Blaine was here.

Kurt let out a long crackly moan before more tears poured from his eyes. Both his arms were wrapped around my neck as he sobbed into my torso, his little chest heaving madly with every painful cry.

I kissed his face as many times as I possibly could, feeling my throat tighten as I cried as quietly as possible.

It made my chest hurt just listening to my baby break down. He was just sixteen. Just fucking sixteen. This had to be a bad dream . . . but it wasn't.

What could _I _do to make this situation better? How _do_ you make something like this better? My muffin has AIDS. How is there a way to make that better?

Then it came to me. Nothing could fix this, but there is a way I could help.

I'm addicted to drugs. And I need to stop.

All it's done for me is ruin pretty much everything . . . and it wouldn't make my limited time left with Kurt any better.

For so long drugs were the only things that made me truly happy, but now I have Kurt. I have to take care of him, cause Muffin needs me . . . and I need my muffin.

I can't continue this. No matter what I want to be there for him . . . and drugs can definitely get in the way of that.

Then I realized Kurt's knees were getting weak. I stopped him from sinking down to the ground and carefully picked him up instead.

I walked over to his bed and placed him on it. Similar to the time that I came to help him after Karofsky left him broken and bloody on the floor.

But only this time he was conscious and dying of fucking AIDS.

I noticed he was looking at me. Muffin was sniffling still, but he was much calmer now. Placing my hands on his belly I leaned down to kiss him. I made it a long one because I love the feeling of his little exhales against my face.

Our lips made a perfect smacking sound when I broke away from him, only to move my head to his nose where I planted a few more soft kisses.

Backing away my hands found his pants. I opened the button and zipper and slipped them down his legs.

Sliding my hands under his sweater I gently lifted that off his head. I rubbed my warm hands over his chest to keep him warm for a few more seconds before I quickly left to retrieve a long-sleeved shirt from the floor.

He sighed heavily as I carefully dressed him and carried him to the top of the bed tucking him into the covers.

Kurt smiled up at me and I grinned back, feeling him take my hand. I slid my thumb over his fingers before backing away in order to start rehanging his clothes.

I heard him say something but I didn't quite understand.

"What did you say my love?" I said turning to look at him.

". . . Turn off the lights and hold me." Muffin told me. After hanging up the shirt I was holding I did as he told me.

Flicking off the light I took my jacket off and got in next to him, assuming my position as the roll of big spoon.

"None of this is fair." I said softly, "Someone as special and _gorgeous_ as you shouldn't be going through these dreadful things."

"Whoever planned all this out made a mistake." I continued, "You don't deserve this, Kurt."

"I love you Blaine." Kurt told me, turning in order to see my face. "I love you because you always seem to find a way to make me feel better even though nothing will ever get better."

"Whatever time you have left I promise to share all of it right here, right next to you." I stated sincerely despite my teary eyes.

I could tell he knew I was crying. In a way I felt ashamed. I wanted him to see me as a person he could cry on, not a person he had to cry with. I wanted to be Kurt's rock. He needs somebody stable other than his dad.

Muffin wiped a tear from my face with his thumb.

"Kurt I'm quitting."

"What?" He said, his voice even more back to normal.

"I'm quitting for you, Muffin. I'm done with drugs . . . I going to spend every second with you, sober."

"Blaine, no." He said.

"Kurt it's my only option." I said taking his hand and holding it to my face, feeling his soft skin against my cheek.

"Blaine you don't have to do that." He told me.

"Yes I do, Kurt. Of course I do. How will not quitting be fair to you? It wouldn't." I said softly pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

". . . Thank you." He nearly whispered as he lifted his head to mine in order to kiss me.

I held his face and moved so he was under me as I broke away before pressing back on him again.

Kissing Kurt was something truly magical. He was so delicate and beautiful. I've _always_ seen him that way. The night I saw him for the first time I knew right off the bat that he was pretty. One of my favorite things is feeling his feathery eyelashes on my cheek.

His supple lips tasted delightful on my tongue as I caressed his face and neck with my hand.

Gently breaking away I looked down at him, both our eyes streaming soundless tears.

"I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do without you." I told him kissing his perfect forehead.

"Me either."


	12. Chapter 12

**Blaine's POV **

It was deep into the night . . . maybe around two in the morning, and I lay awake in bed crying.

Staring up at the ceiling I bit my lip, my fists full of sheets.

There had to be another way. Life just wasn't worth living without Kurt. How can I even breathe knowing every breath Muffin takes is one closer to his last?

I flipped over and sobbed into the bed feeling my tears soak into the mattress pressed against my face.

How could I live without him? How could he die knowing I'm still here? No Kurt in my life wasn't an option. He can't go!

Then it came to me. The best idea in the history of fucking ideas came to me. Quitting drugs just wasn't enough. I thought of something bigger and better.

My eyes popped open. I sat up quickly, my mouth gaping in awe at how remarkable my new plan was . . . I just had to get Kurt to agree to it.

Quietly getting out of bed I opened the door and soundlessly made my way down the hall.

I opened Kurt's door and shut it behind me. I got under the covers next to him and took a few moments to admire his perfection.

He lay on his side and under the winter moonlight shining in from the window I saw that his soft cheeks were tearstained. His mouth was just barely open and if I got closer to him I could hear him breathing.

Kurt's arms were wrapped around a pillow and he looked comfortable tucked inside his comforter.

I knew this was probably the best sleep he's gotten in a while, but what was on my mind couldn't wait until morning.

I pressed a kiss to his head before speaking, "Kurt?" I said, my voice hoarse due to the fact that I had just spoken for the first time in hours.

"Mmm", He hummed flipping over onto his belly and burying his face in the pillow he was holding.

"Kuuuuurt?" I said softly, not being able to help myself and kissing him again.

He didn't even move . . . and in a way it was cute.

"_Muffin_?" I whispered a bit louder.

". . . Blaine?" He muttered as his eyes rolled open. "Blaine I'm . . . I'm tired." He yawned pushing his body into mine and letting sleep take him away again. It warmed my heart that he knew the voice speaking to him was me after he heard it call him Muffin.

Even so I was kind of annoyed now. There was something that _had_ to be done and he needed to be awake.

"Kurt I know what to do." I told him.

"About what?" He said softly.

"I know how to keep us together."

This woke him up even more. He turned his head so he could look at me. His face couldn't have looked more desperately curious. "How?" He said in a hopeful voice.

"Kurt, in order for this to work you have to listen to me . . . okay?"

"Of course, Blaine . . . just tell me what I need to do."

"Kurt . . . I want you to infect me . . . Give me the disease too. That way we can-

"_No._" He cut me off. "No, Blaine . . . that isn't fair."

"Kurt of course it's fair. You don't deserve to die . . . this way we'll die together." I tried to explain to him.

"Blaine this is ridiculous. _How could you ask me to do something like that_?"

"Kurt . . . I'm sorry . . . but living without you isn't an option. We _have_ to die together. It's the only way both of us can be happy."

This made him stop to think. He looked directly into my eyes, his lips trembling as he opened his mouth to speak, "Blaine . . . Do you really want this?" He asked, his voice breaking in what I hoped wasn't fear.

"Yes I want this . . . but really only if you do too."

He didn't break his powerful gaze into me and for a few seconds I really thought he was gonna tell me no.

"I . . . I'll do it, Blaine." He told me.

Almost immediately I squeezed around him tight, sighing in relief that he was okay with this. But still, I wanted him to be as one-hundred percent sure as I was. "Are you completely sure?" I said carefully.

As if reading my mind he responded, "Yes, Blaine. One-hundred percent sure." He said giving me a happy, watery, smile.

I could tell that the thought of dying wasn't as scary to him anymore, cause this way we could do it together.

Moving so he was underneath me I spoke again, "I love you Kurt." I nearly whispered, my tears choking me as I cupped his face with my hand.

"You know I love you too." He said back, smiling the warmest smile. I gently pressed my lips to his, feeling his hands in my hair.

"Okay . . . what do we do?" He said breaking away from me.

There were so many ways we could do this, but I didn't want to invade his space right off the bat. "Let's mix our blood." I came up with, "Do you have any scissors?"

To any other person this must sound like crazy talk, but Kurt was just as desperate for this as I was. "Yeah, I think there's some in the drawer over there." He said pointing to his desk in the corner of the room.

I kissed his cheek quickly before flying off the bed and searching through the drawer. The second I got my hands on the scissors I walked back over to Kurt and gently helped him out of bed. His body was warm after being engulfed in the sheets for so long and in a way I felt kind of guilty for discomforting him, but he really didn't seem to mind. It was a relief to me that he didn't show any sign of hesitation as he asked me, "So . . . we're gonna cut ourselves?"

"Yeah . . ." I told him, "I'll go first."

I opened the scissors and pressed the blade to my wrist. Carefully I pressed in squeezing my eyes shut at the burning sensation of the cut beginning to form.

Opening my eyes I looked down at what I had done. Blood dripped onto the floor and the sight of it just made it hurt more. "Here", I said shakily handing Kurt the scissors, "You do it now."

His eyes were frozen on my arm, "Blaine . . ."

"Just do it baby . . . I'm okay . . . This is what has to be done."

Tears swam into his eyes as he stepped closer to kiss me before placing the scissors over the same spot on his opposite arm.

I watched him bite his lip and slowly slice open his wrist as well whimpering in pain and dropping the bloodied scissors on the floor once it was done.

Kurt began dripping as well, and quickly I took his gushing arm and pressed it against mine, both of us wincing at the hot, stinging contact.

"Blaine!" He cried, "Blaine, how are we gonna stop this?"

"Kurt just calm down. I have to let you bleed into me. I _have_ to get it too!"

Moments later I could tell it had all become too much for Kurt. "Blaine! This is starting to scare me! Please stop it! Make it stop! Please, Blaine!" He pleaded in a hushed cry as tears streamed down his pale face.

"Okay baby, I promise." I told him. Even though my arm was so weak to the point it was numb I picked him up and carried him into the bathroom.

Placing him on the counter I immediately turned the sink on and placed his arm under the running water. He sighed in relief as he took his arm out and put mine under the water for a while.

But the blood just kept on coming and coming. Kurt franticly fished out peroxide and gauze from the cabinet. He nearly emptied the bottle on both of us and cries of pain came out of our mouths as we watched our cuts foam up making a fizzing noise.

Eventually we just held still, crying and sharing the water, but I was fed up with just standing here.

I dried my arm and began wrapping the gauze around madly, creating a barrier between the flowing blood and the floor.

I took his arm and did the same to him. After finishing off the bandages with tape, our teary eyes found each other and we shared a moment of silence before he jumped off the counter and into my arms.

"I'm so sorry." I told him rubbing his back.

". . . Don't be . . . we had to."

"But what if that didn't work, Kurt? Then what?"

"Do you wanna try something else?" He asked looking up at me.

". . . Sure." I said looking back at him.

At that moment a rush of love for Kurt came over me. He was so perfect. He was so willing to do anything I wanted. The only reason he agreed to do that to himself was because _I_ was the one asking him . . . and it made me feel terrible.

"Come on." Kurt said quietly, slipping out of my arms and walking back into his room. I followed him, my heart in my stomach with guilt. I knew we were doing this out of love, but it hurt me not knowing if he was truly comfortable.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at the two dry puddles of blood on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Kurt?" I asked carefully as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah?" He responded turning to face me.

"Kurt is this okay? Are you _really_ sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, Blaine . . . It was just a little scary seeing all that blood come out of us . . ." He looked down and studied his bloody bandage. After a few moments he sniffled and I watched more of his tears fall and soak into the gauze. "Blaine?" He said looking at me, a sad grimace on his face that made my chest hurt.

"What is it Muffin?" I asked taking his hands in mine.

"Blaine I don't wanna die alone. I want you to come with me!"

At this I grabbed him and lifted him onto me, stroking his body and kissing his face. "I will come with you I promise!" I told him as my lips found his. I felt one of his tears fall onto my face and I held him tighter.

"Blaine, we _have_ to try something else! I can't risk finding out that that didn't work!" He said breaking away from my mouth.

"I know baby . . . I just don't wanna do that to you!"

"I _want_ you to do it to me! I _want_ this, Blaine! Please! You _have_ to come with me!" Kurt cried holding my face.

"Okay . . . okay, Kurt I will. I will." I assured him.

I dried his tears with my thumbs and pecked him one last time before lifting him off me so he was sitting like he was before.

I slipped down from the bed and kneeled in front of him, my mouth finding his neck and kissing down to his collar bone.

Kurt slipped his shirt off and my stomach coiled warmly at the sight of his exposed chest. His soft, pale skin on my tongue was heavenly.

I stroked my fingers up and down his back while I sucked at his nipples, proud of myself when a cute, sexy moan escaped Kurt's lips.

Kissing my way down I dipped my tongue into his bellybutton and helped him out of his pants and underwear.

My mouth watered at the sight of his exposed penis that was already a little hard just from my kisses.

I looked up at him, still unsure if this is really what he wanted.

"Just . . . Just do it, Blaine." He told me, "Please touch me, you _have_ to touch me." He begged. I felt a little ashamed that I had left him waiting longer than I should have.

Carefully I held his penis in my hand and kissed the head lightly. Kurt breathed deeply and threw his head back moaning when I finally put my mouth around his cock.

His chest heaved and I watched his face flush a beautiful tone of pink. "Mmm", he hummed as I pressed in farther, making him hit the back of my throat.

Slipping my lips off him I put my tongue underneath it in order to lick the underside, my saliva nearly pouring from my mouth.

I kept sucking and sucking until his penis was a perfect arch and precum was dripping from him.

"Blaine!" he gasped, his hands buried in my curls, "Blaine . . . Blaine." It seemed that was all he could say.

"Mmm . . . you're so beautiful." I cooed taking my mouth off him for just a second. I palmed my cock through my pants because I was getting hard as well. Who wouldn't? Kurt is flawless.

I licked all around his penis before slipping it back through my lips. "Oh, God Blaine! Blaine! I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna." He panted twisting his fingers around my hair. His reddened cock was so hard and ready.

The second I took my mouth off him he came. "Ahhh!" He cried, his eyes squeezed shut and his toes curling as his cum shot in a straight white line onto his stomach. I opened my mouth and collected everything I could with my tongue. AIDS was literally right in front of me ready to be swallowed.

I was overcome with joy at the fact that I had done this to him. I made him do that, and he liked it.

Kurt's breaths were violent huffs as he let himself fall back on the bed in order to recover from his orgasm.

I got on the bed next to him and pulled him close to me. Almost immediately he grabbed my face and kissed me, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I moved so I could kiss him as good as he was kissing me, my knees on either side of his waist.

Kurt wrapped his legs around me, pushing me closer to him. My penis rubbed against his bare ass and I couldn't help but grind against him, moaning at the friction my strained cock thirsted for.

"Blaaaaaine", Kurt moaned deeply through kisses. "Blaine this is our only chance . . . please?"

"Of course my love." I told him slipping down my sweatpants and underwear at the same time. "Do you have condoms or anything?" I asked kissing his neck. I know there really isn't any point in using protection, but I didn't want to fuck him raw, that would be mean.

"I . . . I think there's some Vaseline in the drawer right there." He told me pointing to his bedside table right next to us.

I broke away from him and fished the Vaseline out of the drawer as quickly as I could. I placed it on the bed next to us, but I didn't open it. I had something else in mind to do first.

I carefully flipped him over on his stomach. After giving him a few kisses on his back, I slipped down his body and admired him.

Gently I cupped his butt in my hands and thought about how mean people had been to it . . . now it was time for me to treat it like the impossibly perfect body part that it was.

I heard Kurt sigh heavily in delight as I separated his butt and pressed a kiss to his hole, feeling his warm supple skin around my cheeks.

"Ohhh . . . Blaine." Kurt moaned.

Stopping for a second I looked up at his head. Damn, even the back of his neck was sexy.

Then I went back to work kissing him. Carefully plunging my tongue inside him I felt Kurt clench around me and smiled to myself.

Soon, I was finished and turned him back over. His cheeks were flushed an even rosier color and there was an enormous grin across his face. He pulled my face closer to his and kissed me again, laughing when he broke away. "I love you, Blaine." He said smiling. "I love you too . . . so . . . so . . . much." I replied nibbling down his neck.

I reached for the container of Vaseline and opened it. Dipping my fingers into the sticky goo I kissed Kurt's lips as he wrapped his legs around me again.

My fingers found his hole and I rubbed the substance over it before pushing one in. Quickly I added a second and began gently thrusting them in order to prepare him for my cock which I was greasing up with my other hand.

Kurt's arms were around my neck and he was moaning those fucking _adorable_ moans directly in my ear.

When my cock was slippery enough I positioned myself at his entrance. "Are you ready, Muffin?" I asked.

"Yeah", he breathed as I kissed his cheek.

I carefully pushed myself inside of him, but only enough so the head of my cock was all that penetrated his fragile physique. After he adjusted around that I pressed in farther, "Aahh!" Kurt cried out breathlessly.

I began thrusting back and forth slowly at first, but gradually I quickened my pace. The feeling of his soft butt pressed hard to my waist made me bite down powerfully on my bottom lip in my fight with the blind pleasure that threatened to take over me and make me fuck Kurt as hard as his abusers.

"Blaine!" Kurt panted, his breath hitching. I could tell he was in a haze from all the pleasure I was bringing him and the only thing he could think to say was my name. "Blaine . . . Blaaaaaine", he moaned playing in my hair again.

His hole was so tight around my hard, throbbing cock and until now I hadn't realized I was letting out low pants of delight.

"Oh, God Kurt you're so perfect." I managed to get out as I heard the bed springs creaking to the rhythm we had created.

"Blaine", he moaned again in response as he used his legs to pull my abdomen closer to him, making my thrusts longer and harder. I could tell that I had reached a good spot, for his delicate face became beautifully twisted into a concentrated look of heavy satisfaction. His mouth slowly parted, his eyes squeezed shut and even though I couldn't see them, I knew his toes were curled in response to the warm knot in his tummy that sent aches of overwhelming pressure directly to his hard cock. Slowly his eyes rolled open and all he could get out was a perfect squeak as he tried to speak. His little noise turned into a nearly painful sounding deep breath as he came all over his pale stomach and flushed chest.

He was sweating now and I used my hand to wipe his forehead before I kissed him all over his face and torso, gently relaxing myself and not pushing so much pressure into him so he wouldn't be too overstimulated after coming twice.

After watching Kurt go through that I knew I was close. The hot pangs that twisted deep in my stomach told me it was almost time. Steadily, I slowed the rhythm down completely and carefully slipped my wet cock out of him.

He moaned at the loss but soon realized why I did it. I knelt on the bed in front of him and thrusted my large, throbbing cock before he crouched down and took over for me sucking at it hard making little sunken circles appear in his rosy cheeks. He really was good at this.

"Ohh", I moaned petting his soft, fluffy hair before he popped his mouth off me. After a few more thrusts I came and pointed my cock to Kurt's mouth so he could swallow my fluid just as I had done to him.

After he was finished he sat on top of me, wrapping his legs around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder, both of us sweaty and panting like dogs.

Kurt was shaking, his knees wobbling against my back as he struggled to steady himself. I then realized how numb I was, my thighs weak from the mindless thrusting.

Then I fell backward, not strong enough to even sit up anymore. Kurt pulled his comforter over us and settled back into my arms, our bodies a heaving mess.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to say thank you to _Klaine forever and ever 3_ for giving me some BEAUTIFUL inspiration...hopefully your idea will be further executed to your liking. But not just them, thanks to everybody who gives a shit about my story, cause I really wasn't expecting this. I love you all :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Blaine?" I said the next morning, the two of us wrapped around each other in some sort of human-pretzel on my bed.

"Hmm?" he hummed in response.

"Blaine what did we just do?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine grumbled in a gruff, sleepy voice.

"_Blaine_." I said louder, "Wake up." I commanded.

He cleared his throat and sat up quickly, breathing in through his nostrils heavily and rubbing his eyes. "Oh!" he cried grabbing ahold of me again and snapping out of it. "Oh my God, Kurt! I wonder if it worked!"

Immediately I broke away from him, tears finding their way into my eyes.

"Kurt what's wrong? Aren't you excited?"

"Are you _drunk_?" I asked, backing further away from him when he tried to hold me again.

"No Kurt! Of course not!" He cried.

"Then what the _hell_ is your problem?" I asked cuttingly.

"Kurt I don't understand!"

"_How could you make me do that_?"

"_Make you_?! Kurt, you seemed completely okay with it! You even _told_ me you were okay with it!"

"Blaine! You are like fucking God to me! You are the person who I'd do _anything_ for! Especially at two in morning when you come to me with this fucking crazy idea that you need to d-die . . ." I trailed off not even able to think about it. I grabbed my blanket and held it to my face, crying violently into it.

My body was shaking; this wasn't right. Blaine can't die with me!

I sensed him coming closer to me and this time I let him wrap his arms around me even though I was nearly fuming with anger for him.

"Kurt I . . . I thought you . . . I thought you wanted to . . ." Blaine struggled to speak.

"Blaine!" I cried in a weak, wet voice. "Blaine I did too . . . I really did. But now . . . it just doesn't make any sense to me. Why would you want to die _with_ me?" I was telling him the truth. Last night I really did think this was the best idea . . . but how could it be? Blaine was supposed to be my one stable thing. Didn't he know that? He was supposed to be alive when I wasn't. How could I have been so stupid?

"Kurt I already told you this . . . I . . . I can't live if you're not here. It just wouldn't be right."

"So, you're willing to take your own life for me?"

"Of course I am!"

"Well doesn't it freak you out a little that you may already have HIV?!"

"Kurt that's what I wanted!"

Immediately my mind started racing. I jumped up from the bed and started putting clothes on.

"Get up, Blaine. Get dressed. We're getting you tested."

He looked at me a bit longer, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry if I ruined everything."

"_Now_!" I screamed at him. I had never yelled at anyone like this before and it was kind of scary. I guess Karofsky had taught me how to be mean. I was kind of sorry about my tone, but Blaine had gotten me in a strange mood last night. One second I was sleeping peacefully, the next I was cutting my own wrist, and the next he was fucking me. I didn't regret the sex part though . . . that was really the only good thing that came out of it all. But I guess I can't be happy about anything because in the end Blaine is dying too.

"Blaine, come on!" I yelled again because he wasn't moving.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up!" Blaine said shakily as he sprung up from the bed and retrieved his clothes from the floor.

I was now dressed in jeans and a sweater and I stood there watching him slip his shirt over his head and turn to look at me.

"Kurt . . . I-

"Let's go Blaine." I cut him off as I headed for the door.

I was already down the stairs and waiting for him in the passenger's seat of the car before he even stepped foot out of my room.

Sighing heavily I buckled myself in and rested my head in my hand. What if Blaine has HIV? I'm so conflicted! One side of me wants to just break down and cry at the idea of me leaving Blaine here all by himself . . . but the other feels _relieved_ that I might not have to die alone. But either way I die, so I really don't see how my second side could really make any sense.

Then I saw him walk out the front door, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a sad look on his face. Blaine really was upset about this, but that certainly wasn't gonna stop me from being pissed at him.

He got in his truck with me and started the engine. He turned his head to face me, but I stopped him before he could say anything. "Blaine just drive . . . There's no use in wasting your breath talking about it. There's still a chance that you don't have it." I told him looking out the window. For the next few minutes I told myself that I was going to ignore him, but then I realized that this was the first time I was in a car with Blaine and he wasn't holding my hand. I couldn't stop myself from looking at him.

As if he had read my mind, Blaine looked back and took my hand in his. We exchanged weak smiles before he turned back to the road again.

After he pulled into the parking lot I let go and hopped out of his truck. I started off towards the front doors without him, but stopped at the elevator because I obviously wasn't _that_ upset anymore . . . I was sick to my stomach with fear now.

Soon I sensed him coming from behind me and closed my eyes at the touch of his fingertips on my shoulder. I slowly turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist, nuzzling my face into his chest.

"I screwed up last night . . . and I'm sorry if you hate me now." He said softly in my ear.

". . . I don't hate you, Blaine . . . and you didn't screw up _all_ of last night." At that I looked up at him and smiled, "You were . . . so _kind_ to me and my body . . . it was _nothing_ like I've ever experienced before . . . and . . . I love you for that. I know I've had it so many scary times before, but last night was my real first time."

"I am so sorry." Blaine told me sliding his hands up my back to hold my face and press a kiss to my lips.

"Blaine . . . I just don't understand _why_."

"Why what?"

"Why you would want me to give you HIV."

"Kurt . . . the truth is . . . I really thought I knew what love was, but then I met you and knew I was wrong. I never, _ever_ thought I would be willing to take my own life for someone, but after meeting you and _really_ loving you . . . I realized that _I_ don't matter to me, as much as _you_ matter to me. Does that make any sense?"

"I don't know." I said back as the elevator dinged.

We held hands up the elevator to the third floor.

"Dear God I hope you're okay." I whispered looking at him, my voice choked by tears.

"Kurt, I'm probably not gonna be."

"But you _have_ to be." I said back.

"No I don't, Kurt."

"Yes you do! I didn't want to have to say this . . . but Blaine if you really love me as much as you just said, you'd want to stay here . . . because deep down, that's really what I want." Just then the elevator reached our floor and Blaine looked at me, his expression heartbroken and confused, before he walked out and made his way to the door. I followed after him slowly and sat down in the waiting area while he signed himself in.

I crossed my leg over the other and folded my hands on my lap. Soon Blaine sat down in the chair next to me and sighed hard. "Ya know I don't get you." He said quietly but powerfully. "Would you stop being so confusing?"

"Blaine it's kind of hard for me to focus right now, and I thought you of all people would understand that."

"Kurt I do understand that!" He hissed under his breath, "But I deserve a straight answer. _What do you want_?"

I spent the next few seconds looking into his big brown eyes and had to stop myself from getting distracted. "I . . . I want you alive, Blaine. I want you to live. I want you to have a _family_ someday. I want you to experience the joys of _life_."

"But Kurt I already am . . . with _you_."

"No Blaine. I-I'm _dying_. I'm done. I wasn't _supposed_ to do all those things . . . but you are! It only makes sense doesn't it? And now . . . you've pretty much ruined your chances at that. How is that supposed to make me feel? Here's you with your entire life ahead of you, and here's me with nothing. I don't have much time left Blaine, and until last night you were _perfectly_ okay. You threw away your _perfectly_ healthy life. That's kind of like a slap in the face to me, don't you think?"

". . . I feel like an asshole." Blaine said grabbing my hand. "What the hell have I done?" I couldn't answer him, because I didn't know what else to say.

Then the doctor called for him, "Just go." I told him giving him a hopeful, but weak smile. I couldn't bear to be in a room like that again.

He cupped my face as he got up, "I really am sorry, Kurt." He said quietly as he left to follow the doctor.

All I could do was bury my face in my hands and try not to cry.

* * *

I stormed into the house leaving Blaine alone in his truck. Tears of rage and defeat filled my eyes, and I tried to run upstairs but Finn stopped me. "Hey, hey, hey, Kurt!" He yelled grabbing my wrist and nearly pulling me down to the floor. Then I felt another giant, warm body behind me and turned to cry into Dad's chest.

"Kurt", Dad said softly, rubbing my back. "Kurt look at me." I stepped back and did what he told me.

"Kurt, what the hell is going on here? Where were you guys?"

"Dad!" I cried, "Dad we did something terrible!"

"Kurt, just calm down." Finn said weakly, trying his best to show some empathy.

"What did you do, Kurt?" Dad asked squinting his eyes.

"Blaine . . ." I trailed off.

"_Blaine_ what?" My dad said trying to get me to continue.

"Blaine told me to give him HIV last night . . ."

"And?" Finn said with something different about his tone, he was definitely worried now.

"I . . . I did." I nearly squeaked before I heaved out another heavy cry.

"Kurt!" Finn screamed, "Kurt why?!"

"I don't know! He really wants to die with me! I don't understand!"

"Kurt . . ." Dad said coming closer to me, "Kurt come on in here." He said softly as he led me over to the kitchen table. I sat down, propped up my elbow and rested my head in my palm. My body was shaking due to all the endless tears that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Dad got a tall glass from the cabinet and filled it with cold water. Walking over to the table he placed the glass in front of me. "Drink it, Kurt."

I took the glass and put it to my lips. Just then I realized I was _starving_. The last time I consumed anything was last night when Blaine came. I poured the chilly water down my throat and I could almost feel it filling up my stomach. My tummy grumbled in a painful way, but still my head felt a lot better and I could take deeper, fuller breaths now without my head getting frustratingly dizzy.

"I hope you know that what you guys did was wrong." Dad said as I placed the glass back on the table. "You made a mistake, Kurt, but the last thing I wanna do is make you feel even worse, so just know that considering all that you've been through in your life I can't really blame you for making a decision like that. You've got some broken pieces Kurt, and even though it breaks my heart, not all of them are gonna be able to get fixed." Dad was teary eyed now and all I could do was look back at him and breathe.

What the hell do I say to that?

Just then Blaine came through the front door and walked into the kitchen. For a few awkward moments Dad and I just stared at him, his face red from tears and the cold.

I could tell my dad was going to say something, but Blaine spoke before he could. "I know what we, well,_ I_ did probably sounds ridiculous to you, Burt . . . but um . . . Kurt already told me exactly what I needed to hear in order for me to realize that." Blaine took a deep breath and let a few tears fall before he continued, "I'm so, _so_, sorry, Kurt." He nearly whispered, "I know the last thing you needed right now was something to worry about. You just got rid of Karofsky, and now I'm the one ruining the life you have left."

". . . I forgive you." I said in a small wet voice as I made a piercing, watery eye contact with him from across the room. "But only because I know you're gonna be okay . . . You'll be on medicine, but you can still live Blaine, and that's all I wanted." I told him.

"Kurt, all I did was make things more complicating for you and I _hate_ myself for that. You don't deserve to have so much stress. You really don't, Kurt. I don't know how I could've been so selfish."

At that I stood up from my chair and walked over to where he was standing. Wrapping my arms around his waist I felt his hands on my back. I closed my eyes and exhaled into his coat. Relief sunk deep into my body and warmed my heart. Now I knew exactly how Blaine felt and I was happy with it.

Moments later I broke away and looked up at him. Wiping my face with the back of my hand I let out a steady breath and spoke, "I'm hungry."

Then Blaine looked over at where my father was sitting, he must have gotten up. "I'll get it Burt, I kind of owe him." He told Dad, taking off his coat and then helping me out of mine.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

I walked into the living room to find Kurt asleep on the couch, his empty glass and plate next to him. He was full and ready to sleep away the _completely_ unnecessary stress I had brought him today.

Standing over him I admired his perfect features and nearly cringed in terror at the thought of an emaciated, hairless, sunken and ghostly pale version of my Muffin. Why did that have to be his fate? And why the hell would I wish that upon myself? At the time I was in the moment and I definitely wasn't thinking. The only thing I accomplished was making everything harder on him . . . and I felt like vomiting just thinking about how foolish I must have acted last night.

Sniffling I unfolded a blanket and draped it over his slender frame making sure to gently caress him down his back with my hand. I crouched down so I was face to face with him and carefully touched his forehead with my lips before backing away and placing a hand between his shoulder blades.

The most adorable smile slowly erupted on his face, but still sleep had him in its soothing hold. Kurt was still calmly trapped in oblivion despite my touch.

I just couldn't help but think that one day he wouldn't be able to do that . . . because he'd be dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Blaine's POV**

I walked away from the couch where Kurt was fast asleep and found Burt in the other room.

He looked at me for a few moments before sighing heavily, "Goodnight, Blaine." He said and turned to leave.

"Burt, wait." I said catching up with him. He turned and put his hands in his pockets.

"I . . . I wanted to apologize to you too." I said, "I'm sorry for making things more complicated."

He nodded, "I forgive you." He said in a low voice. I could tell he must be exhausted and I kind of felt bad for keeping him from sleep.

"Um, I guess I really just don't know what I'm doing."

"Yes you do . . . I mean, yeah it does kind of confuse me why you wouldn't come to me to get Kurt help earlier, but you brought my son happiness. And that's something I wasn't doing."

I didn't know what to say to that, but then an idea came to me. "Don't you think Kurt deserves _more_ happiness?"

"Of course." Burt said back, "What are you getting at here?"

"He needs to do something, go somewhere. I want him to really live the life he has left."

"I was thinking the same thing. I wanted to keep this a surprise for you two but I guess I have to tell you now."

"Tell me what?" I asked

"I was talking to Mr. Shuester, Kurt's glee club director, the other day and he told me that the glee club collected a ton of money for Kurt and he told me that they wanted to send him on a vacation somewhere."

"Where?" I asked. I was deathly curious right now. Kurt deserves to have some fun.

"I was thinking Key West, but where do you think he'd like to go?"

"_Seriously_? You have enough money for Key West?"

Burt nodded and then sighed again before scratching the back of his neck. "So you think he'd like that? You two spending a few days down there?"

"Of course! That's _perfect_." I was so excited for Kurt. Just imagining the look on his sweet adorable face when he found out made me want to tell him right this second.

"Just uh . . . let me tell him okay?" Burt said. His face seemed a bit sunken and his lips quivered when he spoke. I think he was about to cry.

"I won't tell him I promise." I assured him.

". . . Great." He said before patting my shoulder and heading upstairs.

I went back to where my beautiful angel was sleeping and turned off all the lights. I collected a pillow and blanket for myself and slept on the floor next to him so if he woke up he wouldn't feel lonely.

* * *

"BLAAAINE!" I heard my baby shriek from upstairs. My eyes popped open and I ran to his room.

"What is it?" I asked, becoming even more concerned when I saw his wet, tearstained face.

"Blaine look." He said pointing at his computer that was across his lap on his bed.

I walked closer and looked at the screen. He had typed his name in Google and the first thing to come up was the video he had told me about.

"I thought they were supposed to permanently remove that." I said staring at the horrifically sad thumbnail of my baby crying out in pain.

"Nothing on the internet can be permanently removed, Blaine. This is going to be with me forever!" He cried slamming the laptop shut and looking into my eyes. "Well actually there _isn't_ a forever for me." He told me.

At that I sat down and pulled him into my arms. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Blaine." Muffin squeaked, nuzzling his head into my shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I croaked back letting my tears spill and kissing his fluffy hair.

This wasn't fair to Kurt at all. He needed to know about Key West and he needed to know now.

"Um . . . You're dad wanted to talk to you." I told him putting him back down on the bed.

"About what?" He asked.

"I can't tell you . . . It's a surprise."

"Blaine I _hate_ surprises. Karofsky used that word all the time."

"I'm sorry, well this one's a good one, a _really_ good one I promise." I said rubbing my hand up and down his back, "I'll go get Burt."

"Blaine you're confusing me." Kurt said as I left the room.

I walked down the hallway and found Burt's bedroom door. It was closed so I knocked quietly. Carole answered. "Hi can I talk to Burt please?" I asked. She turned around, "Honey, Blaine wants you."

I heard him get out of bed and meet me at the door. Once Carole left to go downstairs I spoke, "Burt he's crying . . . Please can you just tell him now?"

"He's crying?"

"Yeah." I said as Burt walked passed me and into Kurt's room.

"Kurt?" Burt said, "What's wrong?"

"_Everything_ Daddy!" Kurt heaved out as Burt held him in his strong arms.

"Kurt please don't cry . . . you . . . you gotta smile buddy."

"There's nothing to smile about, Dad." He said.

"Yeah there is Kurt."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurt cried.

"Kurt, the glee club and I are sending you and Blaine on a vacation to Key West."

"I can't believe you would try to trick me like that! Just take your stupid jokes and get out!" Kurt screamed wiggling out of his dad's embrace and burying himself under his covers.

"Kurt I'm not joking. Everything's ready for you guys, all you have to do is go."

"Daddy please tell me you're serious." Kurt nearly whimpered poking his head out of the covers.

"Dead serious." Burt said grinning kindly and opening his arms to Kurt again.

"Oh my God! Dad! You didn't have to do this!" Kurt cried through a laugh of disbelief. He hugged his dad again and squealed some more, "Blaine come here! This is so amazing!"

I couldn't have pictured a more priceless grin across Muffin's face. I joined in on the hug, closed my eyes and smiled. This was going to be magical.

* * *

"Ugh! That plane ride was so long!" Kurt moaned as he walked past me into the hotel room and flopped on the big clean bed.

He sighed heavily and I could almost hear the beautiful smile on his face when he giggled into the sheets.

I grinned to myself and closed the door. "I'm coming to get you!" I cried jumping on top of him on the bed and immediately going for his tummy with my fingers.

Kurt let out a loud shriek of a laugh and flipped over underneath me. He tried as hard as he could to push me off him and after a while I let him succeed in making me fall backwards. Kurt knelt on top of me and pinned my arms to the bed.

We both had large watery smiles on our faces and slowly he leaned his head down closer to mine, but I kissed him before his lips could reach me. I just couldn't wait.

He kissed me harder and once his tongue met mine I slipped my hands under his shirt and carefully pulled it off. Soon he did the same to me and moaned adorably when I rolled over so I could open my eyes and beam down at him.

Then I just started kissing him everywhere. I pecked nearly his entire chest before finding my way back up to kiss his arms. His torso floated up and down against my lips and I couldn't help but add my tongue to the shower of kisses I was raining down on him.

Muffin moaned in my ear so perfectly when I kissed on his neck and turned him over so I could start on his back. His welts were still there, but were nearly faded away. I knew some of them had to be permanent though, and that only fueled my fire of affection for him.

I pecked my way down his back and rubbed my face into the dimples at the bottom of his spine. "Kurt you're too beautiful not be kissed every second." I said. All he could do was moan again as I gently slipped his jeans down his legs.

Holding his waist I kissed the soft, tender skin of his butt. Kurt's body was so smooth and precious.

When I finished I rubbed my hands over his back before pulling his briefs back up.

When I slowly turned him back over he had a stunning, delightful smile across his blushed face. He wrapped his legs around my waist and giggled.

"I will never stop loving you." I told him pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Never, ever, ever, never." Kurt laughed back kissing my lips.

"You are so_ beautiful_." I cooed in his ear before covering us in the sheets.

He fit himself into my body and closed his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the back of his neck before relaxing myself and thinking about how much fun we were going to have tomorrow.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

"Come on, Kurt! I wanna go in the ocean!" Blaine complained. We were on the beach sitting on a big towel we brought and I guess I was taking too much time putting sun tan lotion on.

"I'm almost done, Blaine!" I said back, "Just help me."

"Anything for you." He said kissing my cheek and taking the bottle from my hand.

I got on my stomach so he could rub the lotion onto my back.

"You sure these won't sting in the water?" Blaine asked. I knew he was talking about my welts.

"I'll be fine, they're just marks now, and they don't really hurt anymore. If they do I guess I'm just used to it."

"Okay I'm just making sure." He said massaging the lotion into my shoulders.

"Your hands feel so good on my back." I said resting my head in my arms.

"Your back feels so good on my hands." Blaine laughed back making me giggle.

When I felt that I had enough sun tan lotion on I slowly sat up and turned to hold Blaine's face. "Thank you." I said kissing his lips.

He dried his sticky hands on the towel before standing up. I admired how sexy he looked when the sun shined on his tan body.

"Come on Muffin! Let's go." He said smiling and holding out his hands. I took them and let him pull me up.

He held my hand as we walked closer to the shore. My heart beats increased with every step. I guess I was kind of afraid of the water.

When we finally reached the ocean I froze when the water seeped in between my toes and swept back into the sea.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine said.

"I've never been to the ocean before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't really know what it's like."

"Oh it's not that bad."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He told me giving my hand a gentle tug.

I felt so foolish, "I wanna go in, but I just can't." I said through an enormous grin.

"You're adorable." Blaine said stepping a bit closer to me. "Come on Muffin, I'm right here. You'll be fine." I could tell he was trying to coax me into the water but I just couldn't move.

"Blaine I just _can't_." I laughed again.

"Sure you can!" He cried grinning back at me.

"No!" I giggled as he pulled on my hand harder.

We both had giant smiles on our faces and I shrieked out an obnoxious cry of joy when he caught me off guard and picked me up.

"BLAINE!" I screamed as he flipped me over his shoulder and stomped deeper into the water.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" I cried giggling still. I winced when I felt water sprinkle my legs. "Blaine please!"

My eyes went wide when Blaine flipped me down and cradled me like a baby. He had a beautiful smile on his face that made me feel a bit safer. "Don't worry, Muffin. I got you." Blaine told me as he slowly lowered me into the water. I clung to Blaine tighter and tighter as I got lower and lower.

All he did was laugh at me, "Kurt, it's like I'm trying to bathe a kitten!"

"Meow!" I cried, holding onto Blaine as if he was trying to dump me into lava.

I crawled up on Blaine so he had no choice but to stand up straight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his chest. My stomach was right in front of his face and I immediately regretted my choice in position when he blew into my tummy making me cry out in laughter.

Then he started tickling me all over making me jolt around madly. It was extremely hard to hold on now.

"Okay! Okay! Okay-haaay!" I screamed, "Stop tickling me! I'll go in! I'll go in!" I cried slipping down Blaine, but still not touching the water.

I took a deep breath and gingerly lowered my legs into the chilly ocean. "Ah! It's cold!" I shrieked squeezing Blaine's torso with my arms.

"You'll warm up to it I promise." Blaine said rubbing my back. "It's okay Kurt I'm right here." Blaine told me looking into my eyes and smiling.

At that I continued going down until my toes lingered over the sand at the bottom. "Woah." I said in surprise at the strange lumpy feeling of the sand under my feet.

"Now that wasn't so bad right?" Blaine said taking my hands again and kissing my forehead.

"No it wasn't." I laughed beaming up at him.

I took a breath in to speak, but at the same time I felt Blaine's hands on my chest as he pushed me backwards. I fell into the water and lashed out under the three feet of liquid. I was terrified! It felt like every fish in the sea was near me and ready to eat.

I didn't realize I was screaming and soon I stopped moving when I discovered how much of an idiot I was being.

Bursting out from under the water I stood there and watched Blaine as he laughed like a child. How could I possibly be mad at him?

It was payback time.

I threw myself at Blaine so he fell backwards too. We wrestled around in the water for countless minutes. The only thing I could register was the fact that I hadn't laughed this hard for this long in my entire life. I was so happy to be here with Blaine. I was so happy to really know what love is.

Soon we were both out of breath but still screaming out cries of laughter and joy.

He stood up and pulled me into a warm, wet hug, our chests heaving against each other.

Blaine freed one of his arms in order to hold my chin with the tips of his fingers. His lips met mine for a long, salty kiss, the waves crashing romantically behind us.

Then an idea came to me. Quickly I pulled away from him, pushed him with all my might into the water and took off running like hell to the shore. Laughing hysterically I ran across the beach and screeched in horrific surprise when I felt his strong arms around my waist way before I thought I would.

He picked me up and spun me around on the sand before letting me down and pressing his lips to mine.

Then we stumbled over to our towel and collapsed on it. I smiled at how beautiful his sandy, muscular arms looked around my body.

"This is so much fun." I said nearly out of breath.

"It wouldn't be the same if I was with anyone else." He told me before kissing my nose.

* * *

It was evening now and I could tell the sun was ready to set very soon. We were still playing on the beach. We hadn't left for the entire day, not even to eat. I guess we were just having too much fun.

Blaine and I were sitting in the damper, more packable sand near the shore making plumpy, pathetic excuses for sand castles. I noticed Blaine was hard at work on something with his back turned to me. Smiling to myself I smashed my pathetic little sand building and just let the goo ooze through my fingers as I squeezed it.

It was dark, but just enough so you could still see. I loved the way the cool wind blew through my hair, and how the salty air tickled my nostrils.

I sighed in awe at the lovely reds and oranges and how they blended perfectly around the giant ball of sinking light.

I had to look away from the sun because Blaine was walking on his knees over to me. Grinning widely and adorably, he presented to me his masterpiece. My heart melted when I realized what it was.

"It's a-

"I know what it is!" I cried taking it from him and giggling as I looked into his sparkling eyes. Blaine had made me a muffin out of sand. Predictable, but amazing nonetheless.

"Do you like it?" He asked crawling closer to me.

"I _love_ it!" I cried giving him a quick fleeting kiss on the lips before speaking again, "Let's make more!"

"Okay!" Blaine cried. I could tell he was excited now.

"How did you make this one so perfect?" I asked.

"I just thought of you while I made it." He told me sending the warmest smile my way.

"_Blaine_." Was all I could say as I beamed back at him.

We started molding out sand muffins like crazy people and while I was finishing up like the thirtieth one Blaine started drawing in the sand.

He stood up and traced a giant heart with his finger.

"What are you doing?" I laughed putting down the muffin.

"You'll see Muffin." He told me as he starting writing inside the heart.

"Muffin's Muffins." Blaine said.

"What?" I said standing up to look at Blaine's writing.

"That's the name of our store."

"It's wonderful." I told him as I started to place our muffins inside the heart.

Towards the bottom Blaine drew out 'Kurt + Blaine' and I couldn't stop the tears of pure happiness that flowed down my cheeks.

"Aww Kurt." Blaine said walking closer to me and holding his arms out. I fell into him and cried harder. "I love you so much Blaine." I told him.

"I love you too Kurt." He said back before kissing me.

When we broke away we turned around just in time to see the sun sink down below the ocean and soon all that lit up Blaine's perfect sign was the stars.

We both sat down next to the heart and held hands. Soon I yawned and slowly fell back onto the dark sand. Blaine knelt over me and kissed my forehead. "There is no one in this world as gorgeous as you."

"Yes there is." I said back

"Who?" He asked.

"You." I told him as he kissed my cheek.

He just laughed and squeezed me in his arms before standing up and carrying me up the beach to our stuff.

After he collected everything I tried to slip down to help him, but he insisted on carrying me back to the hotel.

I closed my eyes and felt weightless in the darkness as I held onto my tan savior who wanted to do nothing but love me.

This had to be heaven on Earth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Blaine's POV**

It was nighttime and Kurt and I were unfortunately headed home on a plane.

Kurt was in a deep sleep, his body pressed against mine. I stroked my fingers through his perfectly styled hair and used my other hand to hold his.

I let my head fall on top of Kurt's and grazed my nose through his soft hair. Closing my eyes I absorbed his beautiful scent and really tried to focus on it, but then I noticed something. My Muffin's breathing sounded weird. My eyes opened and my stomach became sick with concern.

Kurt's wheezing almost silently as he inhales, making his exhales shaky.

Gently I tried to shake my baby awake. Kurt's eyes slowly opened and he turned to look at me, "What . . . What's the matter Blaine?" He said after a cough.

Is he sick? He has had a cough since our third day on the beach, but I didn't really think about it before. Am I just noticing how bad this could be now? He can't have a cold. His immune system can't handle that.

Kurt tried to sit up, but I held him down. "Kurt, are you alright?"

He moved his head to look at me, "Yeah, Blaine I'm fine. Why?"

"Muffin, you were breathing all weird . . . Are you sure you're okay?"

"Blaine I feel fine, maybe you were just hearing things." He told me before coughing again.

"No I wasn't Kurt . . . Does anything hurt? Do you want some water?" I asked looking around for an attendant.

"Seriously, Blaine. Don't worry I'm okay, it's just a little cough."

"You sure you don't need anything?" I asked again.

"Just your big, strong arm around me while I sleep." He said snuggling into me.

I let him relax into my body and kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry for waking you sweetheart." I whispered before going back to smelling his hair again.

"Don't be, you were just worried." Kurt mumbled.

"Just get some rest." I said stroking his face with the back of my hand.

"Love you." Kurt said drifting back into sleep.

"Love you too, Kurt." I told him back.

I closed my eyes and prayed that it really was just a cough. I don't know what I'd do if I knew that Kurt was leaving me a lot sooner than I'd thought.

* * *

We had been home for a week now and my heart broke open more and more with every little cough I heard Kurt make.

I was watching TV downstairs while Kurt took a shower even though focusing my attention on something other than him wasn't possible at all.

Kurt eventually joined me on the couch much later than I wanted him to. Even so he was next to me again, but still I was only content for a few seconds before I made eye contact with him.

"What?" Kurt said, he seemed a little annoyed with me.

"Kurt you're pale."

"That's just my skin tone Blaine."

"No Kurt, I know what your skin tone is, and that's not it."

"Blaine stop. I don't want to hear this now, I'm okay. Please, I don't want you to be upset."

"Kurt, your eyes are all sunken and there's absolutely no color in your face!" I was kind of mad now but immediately regretted yelling at him for really no reason. He's had enough people yell at him for no reason in the past and the last thing I wanted to do was remind him of that.

Kurt didn't respond to me. He just looked back, his face telling me that he knew I was right. I unfolded a blanket and wrapped it around him before pulling him into a hug. Just then Kurt fucking coughed again and it made me want to cry.

"Kurt?" I said softer, letting him know I didn't want to be screaming by the end of this conversation.

"Hm?" He hummed as I rubbed up and down his back.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I . . . I think so." He said back.

"Baby, you really don't look good at all."

"I know."

"Please tell me if you're in pain Kurt. Maybe we need to get you to someone."

"No Blaine, there's no point in taking me to a doctor again. All that my pain is gonna do is get worse no matter what they do."

"So you _are_ in pain?"

". . . Yes." He said almost silently.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me?" I said choking back tears.

"I didn't want to ruin our vacation." He said back.

"This started before our vacation?"

"During . . . like on the second day I noticed that it was becoming kind of hard to breathe sometimes."

"Is that still the case."

"Mmmhm."

"_Kurt_.", I whimpered, "Kurt what else? There's something you're not telling me."

"I . . . I've been throwing up. I actually just did after I got out of the shower."

"H-Have you been eating baby?"

"Not really. It just comes back. All that's really coming up now is just liquid . . . I don't know what got me sicker, I probably just caught a cold or something . . . but my immune system is already so weak that it doesn't even matter. Things won't get better Blaine, and I'm _really_ scared. I didn't talk about it because I didn't want you to be too."

"Muffin I thought your medicines were gonna make you okay for at least a little while."

"Me too Blaine . . . but maybe I was just a lot worse to begin with than everyone thought."

"So you've been taking the pills?"

"Of course I have."

"Kurt maybe we should call your dad at work."

"No, Blaine. I don't want him to get distracted."

"But-

"No, please. Blaine this is just how it is. What we don't want to happen . . . _is_ going to happen and we have to just except it."

"But I can't Kurt . . . I can't lose you Muffin. I can't." I was crying now.

"Blaine", Kurt said before coughing into his arm. "Nobody ever said that I wasn't going to d-die except my dad. And that's only because he's just as afraid of that outcome as I am. I'm scared to death Blaine."

"Kurt I am terrified of you leaving me. It makes me crazy. And again I am so sorry about what I did to you. It probably just made you sicker." I told him holding his face and catching his tears on my thumbs.

"Blaine stop it, don't be sorry about that. That's in the past. We just have to focus on the limited time we've got left."

I didn't know what else to say. At this point my tears had stopped as I really processed what Kurt was telling me. I think he was scaring himself with his own words because he started sobbing harder, his breaths painfully weak sounding.

I was nearly frozen with the fact that I was going to be living when Kurt was not. There is no way to prevent this, it's going to happen and I can't save him this time. No one can.

Gingerly I held onto Kurt's weak little frame as my angel cried his heart out on me.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." Kurt managed to get out.

"I promise you I won't leave your side." I told him moving so I could look into his sparkling blue eyes; the only feature on his beautiful body that will stay the same. "You will never be alone my love."

Kurt's cries died down, but his breathing was heartbreakingly painful when he managed to get out, "I don't wanna die."

"I don't want you to die either." I told him, "You don't deserve this Kurt, it's not fair."

My baby slowly sat up on me and looked into my eyes, "Thank you for being so good to me." He said as his tear fell onto my chest.

"How could I not be? K-Kurt you're perfect and you always will be." I said before pressing my lips to his.

I kissed him again and again. I couldn't get myself to stop.

I wanted to hold onto those soft, beautiful lips forever.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I was to the point that it hurt to walk, but I still managed it especially around Dad. He was just as concerned as Blaine was, and it really hurt me to be reminded of my fate every time they asked me if I needed anything, because I knew that no matter what they tried to do to help me, I was never going to get better.

Deep down I really just wanted to stay in bed all day and possibly eventually pass in the comfort of my own bed. I dreamed of quietly passing on in Blaine's arms every night, but it never became a reality. I secretly was pissed off every morning that I woke up still living. I wanted this to just happen already. I know Blaine, Dad and Finn don't but I'm tired of being tormented by my death. It's terrifying me; I just want it to happen!

It may sound crazy of me to want to leave, but I have a feeling that it could be a good thing. There's this little aching feeling deep in my brain that's telling me I won't be done once I leave the world of the living.

Even though Blaine can't come with me, it's like I know I will be able to see him again, which I know sounds impossible. I'm just extremely curious and I want to know if this feeling I have is real or if it's just me making myself think I will be able to visit Blaine after death because I want to.

At the moment I was tangled up in Blaine's arms. It was early morning and I just realized I was feeling kind of nauseous. The second I sat up I noticed my nose was so stuffed up I couldn't breathe through it and my head was spinning from moving so fast.

I stood up, but once I let go of the bed I fell to the floor. I caught myself with my hands, if I didn't I would probably be knocked out. I really didn't want another stain on my carpet so I struggled to hold it in as I crawled to the door, my knees shaking.

Pain pulsed through my body making tears squeeze their way out of my eyes as I really tried to move. I couldn't believe I had gotten this much worse this fast.

Just then I heard Blaine's voice and immediately relaxed, "Kurt what's wrong?"

"I n-need to." I tried to speak, but Blaine seemed to get it and jumped out of bed in order to carefully pick me up off the floor.

He ran into the bathroom and placed me near the toilet. I immediately threw up, but didn't feel so alone when I felt Blaine's hand rubbing up and down my back.

When I finished he got me a glass of water and cleaned my face with some toilet paper.

"Thank you." I managed to get out before I had to cough. He must have noticed how stuffy I was sounding, so he held more toilet paper to my nose and let me clear all the disgustingness out of there.

I tried to speak to thank him again, but he just held his index finger to my mouth and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

Without a word Blaine proceeded to carry me back into my room and put a pair of long pants and a shirt on me.

Then he emptied one of his bags and started filling it with my stuff like my phone, brush and more clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked even though I knew exactly what was going on. It scared me to think that today was the day I was going to the hospital in order to wait for death to take me. I started crying harder when he looked at me and didn't answer.

"Blaine, _no_." I whispered when he started putting my shoes on. I know this is kind of what I wanted, but reality was really hitting me hard and it was too much to take.

"Kurt I am so sorry," Blaine finally said kissing my lips when he finished dressing me, "But it's time to go now, you need to get to a hospital. You're just too sick my love."

". . . Okay, Blaine." I almost winced looking into his eyes with fear.

"Stay right here baby." He told me leaving the room. I heard him call for Burt and Finn and soon my dad appeared in the doorway. He sped over to me and scooped me up. He held my face to his and told me, "It's gonna be okay, Kurt. We're gonna be with you the whole time."

It hurt me so much to hear that because I knew that he knew nothing was going to be okay.

Then Finn and Blaine were there and soon I was in the car. Everything was happening so fucking fast and my chest heaved as I struggled to breathe and focus on what was happening. I think I might have heard Blaine's voice in my ear trying to calm me down, but I couldn't help but scream.

My face was wet with endless tears and soon it really hurt to take in air, and I realized it could be because I was lying down in the car. I shot up and tried to inhale more air, but it was like my chest was all blocked up and I was extremely dizzy.

Once I violently squeezed another breath into my body, I collapsed on top of someone and didn't remember anything after that.

* * *

Before I opened my eyes I envisioned the scene I was going to wake up to. There would be a monitor next to me, and I'd be hooked up to an IV. Blaine or Dad would be sitting next to my bedside and it would be later on in the evening because it took me a while to swim out of the depths of unconsciousness.

I took in a deep breath, well what I could of a deep breath even though I noticed it wasn't as hard to breathe now, and let myself look to see if I was right.

Everything was correct except only Blaine was there.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said taking my hand, "I knew it was only a matter of time before I could look into your beautiful blue eyes again."

". . . Hi, Blaine." I croaked back. He handed me a bottle of water and I sipped at it weakly cause that was all I could do.

The water had tickled the back of my throat and it made me cough. I tried to stop which only made me cough harder. My eyes watered from the raw pain in my throat and I felt Blaine squeezing my hand as he cried.

When I finally stopped, Blaine scooted closer to me and kissed my cheek, "I'm so sorry Muffin . . . so fucking sorry."

". . . Where's Dad?" I asked him. "He's right outside, I'll go get him for you." Blaine responded getting out of his chair.

My eyes were so heavy for some reason and I was forced to close them until I heard the door open again. "Dad?" I said looking up.

He walked over and sat down. I immediately felt a bit more content when I felt his hand on my face.

". . . My baby's so sick." He finally said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Daddy, how come it hurts to breathe?" I choked out.

"I dunno, Kurt. They said you caught a cold, but your case is just too severe that there's nothing they can do to get your immune system to fight it off . . . They uh, gave you an inhaler for the chest pain if you need it. Do you feel at least a bit better?" He asked placing his hand on my chest.

I nodded even though the difference between my pain then and now wasn't a big one.

"Dad . . . am I gonna die?" I asked him again. It just seemed like this could only be completely real if my dad believed death was slowly pulling me away too.

It took a long time for him to do anything, but then he slowly began to nod over and over again, his eyes becoming redder and wetter with each little motion.

"Daddy I'm so sorry . . . I never wanted to do this to you." I said sniffling.

"There was nothing you could do to prevent this Kurt. This is no one's fault but that evil man's who infected you, and mine for not being a good dad." I had never seen my father cry so hard, even at my mother's funeral he wasn't this emotional.

"But you _are_ a good dad. I couldn't have asked for a better father. I should've come to you sooner and I didn't. There was no way you could've known what was going on."

"But I should've . . . and I'm going to hate myself forever for that."

I didn't know what else to say, so I just put my hand over his and looked back at him.

"I will never stop loving you Kurt . . . and there's never going to be a day that I will be ready to let go of you. I can't say goodbye to my only kid . . . I just can't."

"I can't say goodbye to you either, Dad." I told him back.

"I-I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Dad." I said, my voice shaking, "Daddy I'm not ready yet. You will still have me for at least a little while longer, so please stop crying . . . it's just making me even more afraid." I said in all honesty as I used my hand to dry his tears.

". . . Okay." He finally croaked out before getting up to kiss the top of my head. "Don't be afraid, buddy." He told me sitting on the bed and picking me up. "Daddy's gotcha . . . and he always will."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be nice. I'm just wondering if anyone's still interested.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blaine's POV**

Kurt had been in the hospital for almost two weeks now, and I know nothing's getting better . . . not that I believed anything was going to get better.

I've been here with him the entire time and Burt's stayed overnight when he can. He told me he's trying to take off work to be with his son more, but it's become even busier than normal to his inconvenience.

At the moment I was sitting next to my sweetheart on his hospital bed. The TV was on, but I know neither of us are actually watching it, both our minds are focused on the horror that is Kurt's soon to be death.

Just then there was a knock on the door which makes my half asleep baby jump a little.

"Relax, beautiful." I tell him kindly, "It's probably just your dinner."

My Kurt had gotten so much worse that now it was hard for him to chew solid foods without getting tired and frustrated, so today I helped him to decide on soup when he told me he wanted to get something from the menu to eat.

Studying him while he took some of his numerous little naps during the day I also noticed that his skin was whiter, if that was even possible, and his beautiful soft hair was ever so slowly becoming thinner and thinner. Almost every morning he'd wake up and find some on his pillow. When he first realized he was losing it I had been in the cafeteria and Burt wasn't there. I had returned to his room and found him crying holding out his hairs to me so I could understand.

He shook when he moved and I had to help him wash himself in the mornings because he insisted on still showering like normal. I hate seeing him struggle to move, but all he did when I asked to give him a sponge bath was cry more and look into me with those beautiful, piercing blue eyes that now seem a bit sunken, for he can't stop himself from shutting down.

The flawless, gorgeous, porcelain skin I had grown to obsess over was slowly and silently cracking. Although he will never stop being perfect in my eyes, it's extremely hard to watch his pieces begin to fall off and shatter on the floor. Pieces of his happiness, pieces of his good memories, pieces of his beauty, all slowly cracking away and severing all hope in his sweet little heart.

I help the nurse bring Kurt's soup to him and thank her as she leaves, closing the door behind her.

"Are you still hungry baby?" I ask him pulling a chair over to his bedside and carefully placing the hot soup on the little table near us.

Kurt nods and coughs and then I watch as he struggles to sit up. He begins to get frustrated and I stand up gently placing my hands on his shoulders, "_Relax_," I whisper in his ear as I hold him under the arms and carefully lift up his extremely delicate frame. I make sure his pillow is comfortably supporting his back and kiss his cheek as I sit back down.

I get a spoonful of broth from the soup ready for him by blowing on it until I decide that it's cool enough for my Muffin. "Open up, baby." I tell him gently as I brought the spoon to his mouth.

Once it's close enough for Kurt to eat it he looks into my eyes and speaks, "I . . . I don't know if I can . . . if I can eat it that way Blaine." He struggles with his words.

I lower the spoon, "I don't understand my love." I tell him placing the spoon back in the bowl and stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"I feel like the spoon and the soup in my mouth at the same time will be just too much . . . I don't know how to explain it . . . Maybe not today." He tells me taking a deep breath afterwards.

I knew that Kurt was losing his appetite along with everything else, but I also knew that he really was hungry today which usually isn't the case.

Taking his hand I tell him, "It's okay Muffin, I have an idea."

I took the straw from Kurt's water and put it in the soup. "I don't think it's that hot anymore . . . Do you think you can drink it this way sweetie?" I ask him holding the bowl near his face.

"Yeah," he crackles before eagerly slipping the straw through his lips and weakly sucking at it. He hadn't eaten all day and I watched his eyes water slightly from the delicious warmth. He sucks all he can into his mouth before swallowing and taking a break.

My eyes tear up as I watch Kurt struggle to eat and my heart breaks at the will power he has that is driving my baby to fill his tummy the best he can.

I snap out of my trance when I hear Kurt tell me he's done. I can see that there's still about half of it left, but I knew that Kurt was satisfied and that's all that mattered.

I put the soup down and stroked his face. Kurt closes his eyes to my touch and I watch his body relax as he breathes evenly, basking in the warmth of my hand from the bowl. I remember the first time I really got to know my Muffin, the night I first decided to start using that as his nickname and being so nerve wracked as to whether he'd like it or not. The night we got kicked out of the restaurant, both of us blind to the fact that Kurt had AIDS.

"Yah know, we never did get to sing together." I pointed out solemnly as I recalled a part of our conversation on that magical night where I ended up working up enough courage to kiss him.

"It's too late now." Kurt says, but he seemed to except that. His voice was wrecked from all the medication and the coughing. I just wish I could've heard him sing just once. I can only imagine how beautiful and clear his singing voice must sound. Well it's just like he said, too late now.

I stroked Kurt's ear with my thumb, "Can I sing to you?" I ask hopefully.

"It'll make me too sad." Kurt says, tears swimming into his eyes.

I understood and to let him know I leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, and slowly I began tracing his face with my mouth.

When I reached Kurt's lips I slotted into him and tried extremely hard to completely absorb the feeling, because I know now that each kiss I give Kurt will be one closer to the last.

Kurt opens his mouth for me in order to deepen the kiss, but soon I can hear Muffin whimpering into me. I gently break away and sniffle when I see that Kurt has tears streaming down his face. After looking at me a bit longer, he starts sobbing heavier.

Almost immediately I grab him as gingerly as I can and hold him in a big hug.

I know it hurts Kurt's chest when he cries, so I caress his body kindly, cooing relaxing words in his ear in order to get him to settle down.

Soon I feel Kurt's body go limp and my eyes pop open in horror. "Baby?" I ask shakily.

"I'm still here." Muffin whispers softly.

He most likely felt a pang of heavy discomfort in his chest and silenced his cries out of fear.

I mouth a thank you to the ceiling, grateful to the higher power for keeping him here a bit longer. Sighing in relief I kiss Kurt's lips one last time before gently pecking his temple.

Kurt stares at me while I take his hand in mine stroking his fingers. I am surprised when Kurt struggles to speak to me again. All that comes out at first is a small squeak, but then he gets out what he wants to say to me, "I wanna sleep now, will you hold me?"

"Of course." I tell him getting up to turn off the TV and lamp. Carefully I crawl into the small bed and awkwardly half stand up in order to position my legs on either side of Kurt's body. I let Kurt fall back on me so his back was against my chest.

I pull the blanket farther up on Kurt and gingerly hold Muffin around his chest. Not being able to help myself I kiss at the space between Kurt's shoulder and neck. Gently I begin sucking at his skin lightly forcing myself not to start a hickey.

My hands slowly and carefully rub Kurt's tummy and I can't help but hum to him. Not any song in particular, but just soothing sounds that I know are calming to him as he feels the vibrations of my chest.

"I hope Daddy, Finn and Carole can come by tomorrow." I hear him whisper. I thought he'd be sleeping by now, but his tone seems more relaxed so I know he's no longer upset.

"They will," I tell him before lightly pecking the spot I was kissing on.

"Goodnight, Blaine." He whispers to me.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I tell him back.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

The sun pouring in through the window woke me up and it seemed to bring me a happy feeling along with it, as if something remarkable was about to happen.

"Hey you're awake." I hear Blaine say behind me where he's still holding me in his arms.

"Yeah." I say and to my surprise my chest doesn't ache when I speak. I never knew why it ever did in the first place, but it was gone now nonetheless.

Quickly I turn in his arms and jump out of bed to answer to the knocking I hear on the door.

The same doctor who diagnosed me is back to do my regular morning evaluation, but today he seems distracted and tells me he has some news. "Mr. Hummel, it seems that a while ago when you first came in . . . we had mixed up your test results with another patient's. I'm so sorry for all the trouble we've caused you, but in the end you really don't have AIDS."

"Whah . . ." is all I can say for I am in shock. I turn to Blaine whose face is just as frozen with joy as mine.

I leap back onto the bed and laugh as he holds me close, both of us sobbing out of happiness.

But then someone is shaking me and I can feel that the tears streaming down my face aren't good ones and my throat is sore from the crying. Opening my eyes all I can do is cry more when I realize it's still dark and it was all just a fucking dream.

Blaine is holding me tighter and whispering in my ear for me to calm down. When I eventually resort to just sniffling and the occasional whimper, Blaine speaks louder, "Baby what's wrong?" There's shakiness in his voice and I can tell he's been crying just listening to me.

"I . . . h-had a bad dream, Blaine." I told him.

"What happened in it love?" He asked me kissing my cheek from behind.

"The doctor told me I never had AIDS in the first place . . . that my papers were mixed up with someone else's."

All he does is take deep breath and stroke my torso more. "Kurt I'm so sorry." He finally whispers.

I try to speak again but my breath hitches and I have to cough hard to regain the little amount of comfort I had in my chest.

Blaine reaches for my cup of water and holds it as I sip at it making my throat moist once again.

When I'm finished with it he places it back on the table and gingerly turns my face to kiss my lips.

"Do you realize how remarkable you are?" He asks me sniffling.

I shake my head no and carefully turn myself so I rest on top of him, my chest against his.

He rubs little circles into my back and continues, "You've been through so much abuse and violence. People have used you and mistreated you. For a couple of years the world didn't do any good for you. Some days I have to remind myself that you're still just little sixteen-year-old Kurt and despite everything that's happened to you, here you are, still fighting for your place. You're beautiful and delicate and graceful, there's nobody who can compare to you, Kurt . . . and I hate to see you this way because I really don't know how you deserve it. Even so you're still hanging on . . . I just want you to know that if the pain becomes too much, if it gets to the point that it's unbearable, if you _really_ feel like you're ready for your endless break . . . then just take it. Rest yourself. Don't hold on for me or your dad. If it comes to the point that you need to let go, then just relax."

His words sunk into me heavily and I couldn't fight the tears that continued to quietly pour from my eyes as I rested my head on his chest and really thought about what he told me. He doesn't want me to live in discomfort, when I could be much more comfortable _at peace_.

"Okay, Blaine," is all I can say. At this point I wasn't holding in there yet. I was still able to function without thinking about my every move. He just wants me to know that no body's holding me back if I really need to go. Not that they don't care about me, they just want me to be comfortable and both of them promised to be there, I know my dad can't all the time but I know he will be soon.

He kisses the top of my head before speaking more, "Sorry if I scared you a little Kurt. Just close your eyes now, I'll fight off all your bad dreams.

I nodded into his chest and did what he said. I relaxed myself with the new knowledge that Blaine would feel at least a little bit okay when I'm gone, cause he'd know I'm out of pain.

I was just thankful that I'm still here smothered in Blaine's arms. If we had found out about this any later I would probably be in a lot worse shape.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please? Just wanted to let you know that I'm planning for a happy ending. Kurt's death isn't the end of the story. Again thanks to everyone who's enjoying this and giving me feedback :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OMG Come What May! I don't think I cried that hard during an episode of Glee since Grilled Cheesus. Just as a warning- Kurt's death is in this chapter. Pleasepleaseplease don't skip over it! His death isn't the end of him! I hope you enjoy c:**

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

I don't think any other four weeks of my life has gone by any slower than this.

It didn't seem like Kurt could get worse than he already was, but I was completely wrong. His appetite was totally gone now and it was so depressing to be with him. Not that I didn't want to be, it was just getting hard to see him fail to do everyday things.

I was still making him drink his water though, and helped him to the bathroom to pee every now and then because he wouldn't let them put a catheter in him.

At the moment, I was behind his body on the bed and holding him close as he tried to sleep even though it was hard for him to relax enough to get in that mindset.

Then I heard Kurt try to clear his throat, "C-Can we . . . call Dad?" He asked in a painful-sounding whisper.

"Of course, Muffin." I replied carefully sitting up on the bed and slipping out from behind him. After making sure he was as comfortable as possible, I grabbed my phone from the table by the window and dialed Burt's number.

Walking over I held the phone to Kurt's ear and his dad answered in the middle of the first ring.

"Hello?" He said his tone a bit concerned.

Kurt's eyes met mine and I knew he wanted me to speak for him.

"Hi, Burt. Kurt wants you to come see him today, do you think you could stop by?"

"I was already planning on it. Carole, Finn and I are gonna come visit you later on buddy, and then I'm gonna stay overnight, alright?" Burt said to his son who could only squeak back a quick "Okay," before having to take in another painful deep breath.

"Well I'll see you then buddy." Burt told him before hanging up.

I placed my phone back on the table and sat down on the edge of the bed. Reaching out I placed my hand over Kurt's heart and stroked my thumb along the thin material of his hospital gown.

He closed his eyes to my touch and soon after I could tell he was trying to say something, but it just didn't come out right. His breath caught in his throat and he didn't even have enough strength to cough. Kurt struggled to clear his airway but just couldn't. And it was so damn heartbreaking to watch him suffer like that.

I knew what could help at least a little bit. Taking his inhaler from his bedside table I wiped a tear that flowed down his cheek and put it up to his lips. When he took what he could of a breath in I pushed the button and let the medicine help him in the little bit that it could. I repeated this three times until I felt it was enough.

"My poor sweetheart." I whispered as I watched him struggle with tears in my eyes, but soon he was back to how he was. Although that wasn't much of a difference.

After placing the inhaler down, I leaned closer to him and held my lips to his forehead for as long as I could make myself. But when I broke away I noticed his breathing was really messed up now. Small chest heaving, my Kurt broke out in a sweat and started squeaking with almost every breath. All he could do was desperately look into me with those blue eyes and I had to snap out of it and stop admiring his beauty in order to help him more.

I took his hands and remembered some of the breathing exercises that his nurse had done with him a few days ago.

Staring back at him I took a big deep breath in and let it out slowly, secretly furious with myself that I could actually breath normally. He really tried to copy me, and I was extremely proud of his strong effort to calm down.

After at least ten more times he was back to his "normal" and managed to speak, "I h-hope Daddy . . . gets here s-soon."

Leaning in again I kissed his cheek. "Me too," I told him back.

* * *

Hours seemed like days and still it was nowhere near time for Burt to come visit.

Kurt was so bad it was scary now. His mini attack from before was just enough to push him over the edge.

All I could do was sit there and hold his hand as he shook on the bed and tried to keep control of his breathing.

If only he had caught some other type of cold before his weak immune system took it out of control. Something must have got in his lungs, I'm not really sure. But whatever happened, there was no way to prevent it from escalating. But if it had been anything else that he had caught, he could be at least a little bit at peace right now.

There was a pained expression his face as he just lay there, squeezing my hand with all his might.

"So sorry Kurt." I squeak out, just now noticing the tears I was choking back.

". . . D-Don't be." He says, his eyes wide and watery.

"Kurt, please don't speak sweetheart. Please don't hurt yourself more."

He nods and closes his eyes to squeeze out his tears before taking in another painful deep breath.

"You're the love of my life, Muffin. I'm never going to feel the same about anyone else." I croaked out to him. Then he shakily slipped his hand out of mine and wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb.

The only sound that filled the room was Kurt's staggered breaths and each one made my heart hurt more and more. I slipped my hand over his and gently placed it back on the bed before bringing my fingers to his face to wipe his cheeks as well.

"I love you so much." I tell him before he nods in response, locking me into those perfect blue orbs again.

Then something changed. It was like I watched that little bit of hope he had left in him just disappear from his eyes. His expression looked even more afraid than before. I knew he was trying to tell me something, but I already knew what was happening.

To reassure him that I understood and didn't want him to waste his draining energy on speaking I put a finger to his lips, but his eyes immediately widened, because even though I got the first part of what he was trying to say, there was definitely something else too.

"H . . . H-Hold me." He whispered, my eyes feeling as if he was burning holes into them with his powerful gaze.

"I will, Kurt I will." I promised, "Baby, do you want me to call for a nurse or something?" I didn't even get to finish my question before he slowly shook his head.

I knew Kurt was exhausted and just done. He had held on as long as he could. Just thinking about what was to come in the next half hour made me cry harder.

His bottom lip trembled as thicker tears dumped out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

I got up and ever so carefully held Kurt's face. Gingerly, I pressed my mouth to his. My lips quivered into the kiss as I struggled not to smother the sick boy with the passionate kisses I could only wish to plant, for Kurt is now too delicate for that.

Breaking away I realized that _that_ was the last kiss I had been dreading for all this time. Almost immediately I slotted into him again, now with the knowledge that once I broke away there was no doing it again.

I cherished those soft lips for as long as I could, but then became furious with myself at how long I was kissing him. The boy could barely fucking breathe! How could I be this selfish?

A pouting sound escaped my mouth as I unlocked myself from my love. Out of pure shock I stood there staring at him as his chest rose and quickly collapsed as if someone was clamping it down for him. It was so painful to watch and I could only imagine what it felt like.

I didn't want to look at the monitor Kurt was hooked up to; I knew his vitals couldn't be normal now. My sweetheart needed more oxygen, something was swelling his throat and bringing pains to his chest and the inhaler obviously just wasn't working for him anymore.

Not only that, but his nose was stuffed from his crying and his eyes were all sunken and nothing about his health looked the least bit good at all. Kurt had to be uncomfortable; he had no strength to help himself get cozy enough to relax. His face was ghostly gaunt and the little amount of expression he could paint on himself showed fear.

Then I finally found strength in myself and stopped sobbing so heavily. I knew me crying so hard was just making him more upset, and the last thing I wanted to do was make Kurt more afraid. I had to be the rock that Kurt always needed, especially now.

As gently and slowly as I could I picked him up bridal style and sat down on the bed. Carefully scooting up I placed him in between my legs and held him, just like he wanted me to.

I stoked his cheek with my thumb as I listened to him cry louder.

"Shh, shh, shh." I whispered into his ear to try and relax him, but it really only helped the tiniest bit.

"D-Da . . ." Kurt manages to huff out before my eyes go wide in horror. Kurt's dad wasn't here!

"Oh my God, baby." I whimper looking helplessly around the room. My eyes found my phone on the table by the window where I had put it hours ago. I couldn't get up because it would make Kurt even more in pain and upset at the loss of a warm body behind him.

Then I thought of the buttons on his bed, but those would summon doctors and I knew Kurt didn't want a big fuss around him, that would just make him even more scared.

Even if I wanted to push the button, I couldn't because of the way we were positioned and screaming out for someone was definitely out of the question.

"So sorry, Muffin." I tell him trying to hide the fact that I was crying as a sick feeling took over my stomach, "So, so sorry."

"S'ok," He whispers back. I could tell he was forcing himself to relax, but he just couldn't get there.

"Just . . . Just close your eyes sweetheart," I said rubbing my thumb over his chest, "Nothing bad is gonna get you, you're too beautiful and undeserving for any more pain. Just keep on breathing the best you can, there you go my love, that's perfect. Y-You're doing amazing, Kurt. Just listen to my voice, okay? Just focus on my voice . . . Remember the beach? We had so much f-fun, Kurt . . . and then the time w-we got kicked out of th-that restaurant? A-And when we made love and ate muffins? Oh God, you're so precious, so darn precious Kurt . . ."

There were tears pouring from my eyes now. More tears then I had ever cried in my life.

"You're my true love. No matter what happens, or who I meet or where I go I will think of you. Forever and always, my Kurt. Never will I stop, my Muffin." I croaked.

Kurt's chest was so rocky and painful looking now that I couldn't even look down at him anymore. I still needed to bring him comfort though, so I gently took his hand and brought it to my lips. Kissing over his fingers I took in deep breaths of his scent for the last time.

"L-Love you," Kurt crackled out, his voice so raspy and worn.

"I love you to, Kurt my Muffin. Don't be afraid darling . . . j-just try to relax."

Kurt's chest _heaved_ up and down with a heartbreaking forced effort. It was too much for me to take and I had to stare up at the ceiling and just imagine that this was just some sort of twisted nightmare.

I snapped out of it when my ears caught the sound of his helpless sobs that definitely weren't helping his pain. I wiped his eyes with my thumbs and kissed the top of his head.

I felt like a complete failure just sitting there while Muffin cried his heart out, but I was completely out of things to do or say, and all I could do now was comfort him. The poor baby was so terrified of what was so close to arriving.

I had a mini heart attack when the door burst open and thinking it was Burt I quickly relaxed, but then became furious when it was actually Kurt's nurse. She came in once an hour to check his vitals and apparently now was that time.

"Oh, my God!" She shrieked in surprise at the heartbreaking sight of one lover trying to comfort the other who was holding onto the thin hair of life he had left.

She immediately started changing the medicines being pumped into his IV.

"What are you doing?" I asked kind of pissed off. She placed a soft, but cold hand on my cheek. The middle aged woman with teary eyes spoke quietly, "I'm giving him some more powerful pain killers so he can relax. Don't worry honey it's not going to hurt him."

After hearing that I calmed down a little bit. It was nice knowing that I wasn't going to do this alone.

When she finished with the IV she made her way over to face Kurt. She used a tissue from her pocket to gingerly wipe the snot from under his nose. "Kurt, sweetie," She says, her voice shaking, "Do you feel at least a little better darling? I-I'm giving you some more medicine to help the pain."

"D-Daddy," Kurt sputters out to her.

"He needs his dad," I say in a wet voice, "He's supposed to be coming later but he needs to be here now. Can you please hand me that phone over there?"

"Of course," She says quickly retrieving it from the table at the window and handing it to me.

I franticly called Burt and once he picked up I quickly told him what was going on, but he cut me off, "Please let me speak to Kurt."

I put it on speaker phone and held it to Kurt's face.

Burt immediately began speaking, "Daddy's coming baby, don't worry I'll be there very soon. Just listen to Blaine, okay? He's gonna protect you until I get there. I love you so much Kurt, my baby boy. Don't cry now, I'm on my way."

"Oh-kay, Daddy," Kurt whispers almost inaudibly before Burt hung up the phone.

Then there was an amazing difference in Kurt's body. He was definitely much calmer now and it made me feel so much better.

I looked down and watched his eyes close. Taking his hand I let out a deep breath of relief.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear, feeling his shaky breaths become slower and slower and slower.

His chest shook up and then collapsed down and just when it was supposed to rise again . . . it didn't.

"Kurt?" I cried immediately losing all the air in my lungs as his tiny grip on my hand loosened.

I stared at his chest in complete disbelief and anger. What the hell just happened? No! His chest is supposed to be _rising_! Why isn't it going up?

"How come it's not going up?" I cried turning my head to the nurse. Just when she was about to answer me I felt Kurt's body in my arms go limp and I screamed out a loud cry in horror.

I sat up and held him to my chest and started shaking when I didn't feel any life inside of him. There was no Kurt in there. It was just his shattered porcelain statue of a body that was making no movement in my embrace. No rise and fall. No rise and fall. His chest wasn't fucking _moving_!

"Muffin!" I squeaked, squeezing the body closer to me. "Please, Kurt come back, _please_!"

Then I felt the nurse's hand on my shoulder. She was sobbing too as she checked the body for a heartbeat and then quietly unplugged the monitor he was hooked up to that I never even realized was beeping.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers making eye contact with me.

"My Kurt! My Muffin is gone!" I cried burying my face in his neck.

"I'll give you a few moments alone." She said leaving the room, but I wasn't even listening to her.

I moved to study him. To absorb those perfect features with my eyes for the last time.

"You're so beautiful," I told him stroking his cheek with my thumb, "So perfect, so stunning, Kurt."

My Muffin was gone. Gone forever and nothing was ever going to bring him back. I failed him. It just seemed like there was something else I could've done. Something I didn't even think to do, but in the back of my head I knew there wasn't.

"E-Even more gorgeous when you sleep."

* * *

It was a few days before the funeral.

Burt had been hysterical when he arrived at the hospital. Knowing he missed the death of his own son made him feel even more like a terrible father.

Finn was locked in his room and for once you couldn't hear the TV on from outside the door. He only came out to use the bathroom and no one could get him to eat anything.

Carole and I were at a funeral home selecting a casket. We walked through the selections crying of course. I couldn't picture my Kurt resting in _any_ of these. Nothing here was perfect. It needed to be perfect just like the boy who would go in it.

I took my phone out of my pocket and swiped it unlocked. My screensaver was Kurt and I. I took the picture late one night when he had fallen asleep leaning against my shoulder. There was a slight grin on his face because we were in the hotel room at Key West and I had just made him laugh before he drifted off in my arms. I just wanted to kiss those soft lips once more.

Then the screen changed and I felt my phone vibrating in my hand. I wasn't going to answer when I noticed it was Sam, but Carole told me it was okay and stepped away to let me talk to him.

I wiped my face and answered. "H-Hello?"

"Hi, Blaine."

"What do you want?" I asked just wanting to get this over with.

"I just wanted to apologize. I'm so sorry that I tried to sabotage what you had with Kurt. I was so mean to you guys, I guess I was just jealous."

"Whatever Sam." I said kind of annoyed. He was so late on this that it didn't even seem like he was sincere.

"No really, I really am sorry, Blaine . . . You can come back to the apartment if you want."

"I don't want to live with you." I told him.

"No, it's empty. I'm living somewhere else now with my girlfriend. I thought you could have it for yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah . . . Jesus, Blaine I'm so fucking sorry. I can't even imagine your pain right now."

"How did you even know?"

"It saw it in the paper. I don't usually even read it but when I saw his face on the back by the obituaries he just looked so familiar . . . my God, Blaine. This is so terrible."

"Oh, yeah. Well thanks Sam. I guess I'll talk to you later." I said hanging up before he could tell me goodbye. I really didn't want to talk to him. He kind of ruined me and Kurt's only Christmas together, but I was going to move back to the apartment. I needed to give the Hummel's their space and it was just too depressing walking passed Kurt's bedroom where we had slept together and made love and cried together, every time I needed to use the bathroom.

* * *

I carried the last of my three boxes into the living room of my old home. Sam had taken pretty much all the furniture except for the kitchen table and the stuff in my room. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Placing my keys on the counter I walked over to the spot near the stove that I had placed Kurt on while I showered his body in kisses.

Tears dropped out of my eyes as I rubbed my hand over the spot he had sat. That beautiful boy had been here. We had memories here too. There was no way I was going to avoid thinking about him, why would I want to? But I just hated feeling this way. He _needed_ to be here with me.

I was too tired to unpack anything so I just stripped down to my t-shirt and underwear and flopped into my bed. It was so hard to sleep without him. I needed his warmth nestled into me. It just wasn't right this way. I crumpled up my blanket and held around it like I would Kurt. It certainly was _not_ him, but it would have to do.

Closing my eyes didn't help the fact that I couldn't sleep. Maybe I did drift off a few times but this noise kept on pulling me back into consciousness.

My brow furrowed as I sat up and really listened to what I was hearing. It sounded like _singing_. But why?

I got up and put my ear to the closed door. It was a high falsetto voice. It sounded like someone was practicing slow vocal runs in my kitchen.

"What the . . ." I mumbled listening more.

Something about the singing voice. The way it moved up and down so perfectly musical. How it could be so high and then so low. The gorgeous tone of the different pitches. It belonged to Kurt . . . and I really hoped I wasn't forcing myself to believe that.

This had to be a dream. But everything seemed so real and I was so curious to know why I could hear Kurt singing in my apartment. I knew he wasn't here. He wasn't! So who the fuck is messing with me?

Almost silently I opened the door and tip toed down the hallway. When I reached the living room I could see the kitchen door.

The voice was ringing through my ears now, like it was right next to me. Automatically a watery smile erupted on my face. Kurt _had_ to be in there! It sounded too much like him to be someone else.

The space between the bottom of the door and the floor was illuminated in a white gold. I stepped closer, the singing vibrating through my entire body as I pressed against the door. Now I could tell what he was saying. He was singing my name over and over again. Calling out for me. Needing me again just like I needed him.

I opened the door.

But the second I could look into the kitchen the voice was gone. The room was no longer aglow. I could have sworn I saw something disappear, but all that mattered now was that nothing was there anymore. Maybe nothing was there to begin with. Maybe I'm just crazy now.

I left the kitchen, but I wasn't in my bed for another minute before I heard it again. I knew I wasn't dreaming shit! This was real.

This time I ran and burst open the door.

My eyes went wide with tears as I lost my breath to the magnificent sight.

"K-Kurt! My angel!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked. The next chapter will start in Kurt's POV directly after his death. Have a good day :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kurt's POV**

"Blaine?!" I cried franticly, as I searched for his scent in the darkness. "B-Blaine? Please! Where are you? You were _just _here!"

I couldn't tell if my eyes were opened or closed. All I could do was move around, my head spinning as I tried to figure out what the hell had happened.

After what seemed like an hour I gave up. I curled into myself and rested my throbbing head in my knees. My shoulders seemed achy for some reason and soon a sound filled my ears. It almost sounded like fluttering. Like two giant wings beating against the wind.

My body tensed as I felt a presence.

"H-Hello?" I whispered.

"Kurt, don't be afraid. Everything is alright." An eerily familiar female voice spoke as I felt her right over my shoulder.

My breath caught in my throat when I felt two cold hands gently press over my eyes and then as she pulled away, I could see. I was in the hospital room that I had remembered randomly leaving, quickly I stood and turned around to face the bed, but no one was in the room with me until my peripheral vision caught something.

I turned my torso to my left and immediately began violently sobbing, my shoulders still aching with every heave of my chest.

"Kurt please relax yourself, you must stay calm now. You've just been awakened."

The woman who I _completely_ recognized now stepped closer to me, but I backed up and into the wall.

"Kurt, please don't be frightened." She pleaded slowly following me.

"What is this?! Who's fucking with me?! Where's Blaine?!" I screamed hiding my face.

"Kurt _please_ darling, let me explain." She begged taking my hands from my face and holding them in her cold ones.

"You're not who I think you are, are you? You _can't_ be!" I sobbed, but her face came closer to mine and I seemed to instantly relax the second her chilly lips touched my forehead.

I took a deep breath and suddenly realized that I could. I didn't feel sick anymore! The only thing that hurts are my shoulder blades.

"But I am sweetheart. It really, _truly _is me. It's me baby. Please believe me." She told me, her blue eyes locked into my own.

". . . M-Mommy?" I whispered almost losing my breath.

"Mhm," She hummed, smiling before pulling me into her cold embrace and holding me. She was about my height with my same hair color, eye color, skin tone and our voices were very similar as well. Her feminine features had gone straight to me; I was her spitting image as a boy.

Slowly I held her back and then realized something, she was naked.

I still had no explanation as to what was going on, but I just let it go; my mom was holding me again. The only person to cuddle me in bed before Blaine, had me back in her arms.

"What happened to me, Mom?" I asked softly.

Soon she pulled away and carefully placed her hands on my shoulders. "Let me explain, okay?" Elizabeth said before removing one freezing hand to cup my face.

I nodded and nuzzled into her touch.

"You . . . You passed my sweetheart." She told me as tears flooded out of my eyes faster. "You reached the dark space between heaven and hell. All lost souls automatically rest there. You weren't ready to go, so instead of continuing to rise up you stopped there. Just as I had when I passed too." It was extremely hard to focus on what she was saying, this was insanity, but I was forced to believe it- my mother never lied to me, especially when she told me I would still be loved no matter who I truly was inside.

"You were awakened by me. By placing my hands over your eyes you could open up your soul to its true destination. You aren't human anymore my sweet. You're fate wasn't death- it was eternal life . . . as an angel."

I was so painfully confused, but for the first time I looked passed her eyes and to the giant white wings growing out from between her shoulders.

"M-Mom?" I whispered, still so frightened.

"Look my beautiful," She soothed as she carefully turned me to face a mirror between two cabinets in the small room. Sure enough _I_ had a pair of large feathery wings as well. I could really see how similar we looked now; Mother and I were like twins.

My eyes were wide when I realized I was naked too, my body clean of all the permanent markings from my abusers.

"There is no pain in this life Kurt, except for in between your shoulders; you did _just_ get your wings. I promise that will go away though." She told me, looking into my eyes kindly through the mirror. "You're so handsome Kurt. No wonder Blaine loves you."

"How do you know about Blaine?"

"I've been watching over you sweetheart. I've felt helpless all these years, wanting to save you, but not being able to."

"Why couldn't you help me?" I asked softly as I tried to stop myself from remembering all the torture and pain.

"Angels can only make direct contact with the ones who were there when they passed as a human." Elizabeth explained gently rubbing up and down my shoulders. I was becoming used to her cold touch; after all I probably felt the same way now. My mother had died in a car accident by herself on the freeway. She was dead on impact, with no one there to tell her goodbye.

"Oh," I breathed before quickly turning around to stare directly into her eyes again, "I'm so sorry mother. I should have talked to you more, mentioned you more . . . I . . ."

"I know baby, I know. Don't be sorry. You had _so_ much to worry about in this past year. The last thing you need to be feeling is sorry."

"Mommy I missed you so much. I know I never really said it . . . b-but . . ."

"Shh, shh, shh," She whispered holding me again, "Kurt, I know honey. Please just calm down now. Nothing's going to change between us- you're still my special little boy."

"O-Okay," I squeaked closing my eyes as I rested my head on her shoulder.

After a few minutes my mother kissed my cheek sweetly and spoke again. "Do you know what this means, Kurt?" She asked gently.

"Not sure." I croaked out, still too absorbed in the moment to really think.

"Blaine was there when you passed sweetheart. You could go see him and he'd be able to see you too."

"What?" I asked, my eyes instantly lit up with excitement, "I could see him again Mom? He can touch me?"

"Yes, Kurt," She soothed wiping away my tears, "It may take a few tries, but yes."

"But Mom I don't even know where he is. Maybe he's back at the house, but I really don't know." I frowned.

"Blaine is back in his old apartment, darling. He wanted to give your father some space."

"Dad . . ." I gasped covering my mouth with my hand, "H-He was supposed t-to see me b-before . . ."

"Sweetheart I know."

"I can't see him again?"

"You could visit him, but he won't know you're there. That's how I looked after you two. It's terribly heartbreaking, but it's the way it was meant to be, because now I've got you back and in time the three of us can be united again."

"Is Dad gonna be an angel too?" I asked hopefully.

"No," She told me, "But he will go to heaven and we can make contact with him there."

"Do you know how he's going to die?"

"Yes, and you will too. You'll be able to know where all your loved ones are, how they're feeling, what they're doing, planning . . . and you will soon have powers, like me."

"When?"

"Once you fly for the first time, everything will come to you and it will feel natural. This is what was meant for you the second you were born. It may have taken years of abuse," Mom's face melted into a pained grimace at the thought of me being tortured the way I was, "b-but now you're safe and that's all that matters, that and seeing Blaine again."

"What kind of powers, Mom?" I asked realizing that for the first time I was completely calm.

"Well, because you passed in the presence of your true love and a higher power . . . you possess more abilities than I do."

"What do you mean by higher power?" I was extremely curious now.

"The nurse that witnessed you passing . . . I . . . that was me, sweetheart. I took over her body in order to be there for you. I mean she still had her own train of thought; she had no clue that it even happened. I just spoke through her . . . to calm you . . . it was the _only_ way to calm you. Unfortunately I discovered that I was capable of that way too late. I could've helped you out more had I known I could do that sooner."

"I thought I relaxed because I knew Dad was coming."

"You did," She explained, "But I gave you the power to do so."

"I see," I mumbled struggling not to remember my last _terrifying_ moments as a human.

"Kurt just don't think about it right now, okay? You've got be happy now- you can see Blaine again!"

I smiled weakly at her, "So what other powers will I have?"

"You will be Blaine's guardian angel." Elizabeth said playing with the hair behind my head.

I didn't know what to respond with. I wasn't sure what that meant completely, but I knew that it would all hit me the second I flew.

"Mother . . ." I began.

"I know, darling. Go to him, be with him, let him hold you again." She said gently guiding me to the open window.

"But I don't know how to fly."

"Kurt I already told you- you were _born_ to be an angel. Of course you know how to fly." She said shooting me a brilliant smile.

I gracefully mounted my feet on the windowsill and crouched down to look out into the dark sky.

"Is this like present day, or are we in some kind of alternate dimension?" I asked studying the grass far below my toes.

Laughing I felt her touch my shoulder, "This is present day, Kurt. Now go. He needs you. And I know you definitely need him."

Quickly I turned my head to look back at her, "How will I know where to find you? What If I have questions?"

"Like I said sweetie, once you fly you'll know everything you need to. I'll be watching your every move so don't worry if you find yourself lost or in trouble."

"I love you Mom." I said softly as our eyes met again.

"I love you too, Kurt." She said back, "Now fly my beautiful boy, Blaine's waiting for you." At that she gently pushed me out the window and once my naked flesh met the chilly dark air I was floating off the ground. My wings beat the darkness making a beautiful sound that brought a watery smile to my face. I glided up into the stars and started my journey to Blaine's apartment.

Just like my mother had said I seemed to understand once I was flying in the air and I just knew how Blaine was feeling. I could see him sulking around the apartment; contemplating unpacking everything or just lying in bed, all the while remembering our happy times.

I could see Finn locked away in his room crying at the ceiling and mumbling almost inaudibly to himself.

I could see Dad as he walked passed my closed bedroom door, stopped and stroked a large hand over the wood, tears stinging his tired eyes.

My heart melted when I remembered that I would never be able to directly speak to my father again for a _long_ time. But as Mom had said; one day the three of us will be united again and there were other ways to interact with him in the meantime.

It was taking way too long to get to Blaine's and I was starting to get frustrated. I needed him _now_.

Then in the blink of an eye I was already there. I guess I really didn't have to fly everywhere if I didn't want to; maybe Mom wanted me to figure some things out on my own.

I wondered how I was going to get in, but then remembered what I had just figured out. I closed my eyes and imagined I was standing in his kitchen and sure enough when I opened them, that's where I was.

I brought a hand to my face and really noticed how I glowed in the darkness. Blaine had always told me how beautiful I was, but until now I never really realized that it was true. Even naked I felt comfortable, cause I knew that Blaine was the only one here to see me this way. I wanted Blaine to look at me and melt. I wanted to be his beautiful angel, and even though I always have, I want him to still know that I'm here. I'm still here for him to love and to touch.

I nearly cried just thinking about us and all that we still can have. Blaine was the only one to touch me intimately and make sure I was comfortable and was enjoying it as much as he was. He's the only man I've slept with that hadn't raped me, hit me or just made me feel terrible about myself first. He nicknamed me Muffin because he _somehow_ thinks I look like one! He was the only boy in my life that really showed me what it felt like to be loved.

I wanted him to come to me and just pick me up and carry me to his bed and hold me again.

"Blaaaine!" I cried out melodically as I pictured his body asleep in his bed only a few steps away. I couldn't move I was so excited.

"Blaaaaine!" I sang longer trying to get his attention and squealing to myself when I closed my eyes and saw his body stir in his sleep. Again I called for him and he soon was on his feet listening against his door. His eyes red and baggy and his curls adorably untamed.

"Blaaaaine!" I cried again sensing his presence right outside the kitchen door. My heart fluttered inside my chest and I nearly screamed out his name when I called for him again, but he opened the door unexpectedly fast and it caught me off guard.

When I opened my eyes again I was in Blaine's bedroom and Blaine was still in the kitchen. What? I guess I just got spooked because I was so overcome by all of this. I sensed Blaine returning to his bedroom and quickly sent myself back into the kitchen and immediately cried out for him again.

He wasted no time making his way back to my voice and soon I was once again face to face with my true and forever love.

**Blaine's POV**

It took endless seconds to process the magnificent sight before me.

My Kurt was standing in the middle of my kitchen floor aglow. He was naked, pale, but his body was purified. All of his welts and bruises were completely gone. His body seemed to illuminate in the darkness and he was the most beautiful that I had ever seen him.

His face was restored to its full, but pointed shape and his hair was once again healthy and fluffy.

Nothing was left on his body to remind him of his haunted past. All that covered him was his fair, soft skin.

The boy stared back at me. His eyes big and blue. His smooth lips parted in a gasp. He had to be just as surprised to see me as I was to see him.

I smiled big at him and soon his lips returned the gesture revealing the perfect pair of dimples I adored at the corners of his mouth.

But then my eyes drifted off his face and down his flawless body. His nipples rose and fell with every breath he took. The same with his bellybutton and all I wanted to do was plant my face over it and tickle him again.

I admired the elegant curve of his waist and how his thighs could be so muscular but slim at the same time. I couldn't help but study his soft penis as well, as it hung there in between his legs so delicately.

He must have noticed what I was doing and my watering eyes caught his for a few moments before he turned around and gave me a better view of the magnificent wings growing from the middle of his shoulder blades. They were large, feathery and pure white.

They arched out and pointed a foot over his head and curved inwards just above his perfectly shaped buttocks.

He turned his head to look back at me and I could see that he was crying happy tears now too.

Then Kurt turned back and seemed to be waiting for me to come to him.

"So beautiful," I whimpered coming closer until we were about a foot apart, "You are the image of perfection." I told him staring into his watery blue eyes.

I reached out my hand the same time he did and our palms touched. I shivered at how cold he was, but I had to tell myself that porcelain dolls weren't exactly warm.

But soon my own thoughts slip away and it's as if I'm living through Kurt's eyes. He was replaying our memories for me.

I look around at a beach and can see me running on the sand and smothering Kurt in my arms. I look up in a dark room and see myself sweaty as I carefully pump my hard, lubed length into his tight, soft body. I look straight ahead in a coffee shop and watch as I slide a blueberry muffin in front of my love and help him take a bite.

"You came back, Muffin." I whispered bringing my hand to cup his face and wiping his tear away with my thumb.

"Of course I did." He smiled, his sweet voice echoing powerfully through the apartment and filling my ears.

**A/N: Reviews please? I hope you liked this because I enjoyed writing it. Just so you know I'm making this 20 chapters long, chapter 20 being the epilouge. Again thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've just been having some family problems on top of the fact that my flashdrive has been acting up. I have to keep all of my Kurt/Klaine/Chris Colfer/Darren Criss/etc pictures, writings and gifs on a flashdrive cause I'm being raised by a homophobic Catholic father who hates Chris Colfer and everything that has to do with him for some annoying unknown reason and it just really makes things complicating. He likes to go through my computer, so all I have to do when he wants to see my stuff is pop out the drive and hide it. I went to work on this the other day and everything on my flashdrive was completely gone so I had to copy this story from the internet and back into a word document and then re-type what I already had done of this chapter...grrrrr**

**Well anyways- I really hope you like cause this is the last chapter, but I will be posting an epilogue in the next two weeks or so. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your feedback is very important to me. It gives me confidence to keep going and it tells me that going behind my father's back is worth it. Sorry for that long rant I really just needed to vent and it's currently 4:33 AM here so I think I may have some problems.  
Hugs,  
Maxine**

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

"Y-You're so beautiful!" I cried still in complete shock about the whole situation. I still couldn't believe that this glowing model of perfection standing in my kitchen was actually Kurt. But it was- he was here! He came back!

"Come here you gorgeous work of art." I manage to get out, stepping closer and opening my arms for him.

He smiles adorably at me and falls into my embrace, his chilly body pressed against me.

I placed my hands on the small of his lower back, tracing over the two dimples there with my thumbs.

I wanted to stand there holding him for an eternity, just basking in the fact that I actually could touch him again.

Soon though, his cute little voice interrupted my thoughts, "Blaine?" He whispers directly into my ear, making a chill go down my spine.

"Yes, Muffin?" I responded, closing my eyes and waiting for his next perfect words.

"Thank you." He says simply.

"Kurt, you have nothing to thank me for," I tell him, "You're the one who came back to me. I should be thanking _you_."

Kurt moves his head back to look into my eyes. My tears started pouring faster at the sight of those pretty blue orbs that sparkled in the dark. I would've been able to see them even if the light glowing off of his body wasn't there.

"Thank you for showing me what love is." He whispers to me. I could tell he was holding back a flood of tears. I felt like I couldn't just look at him. I had to study every single movement he made, or I'd miss the beauty in every gesture.

"You _deserve_ love, Kurt." I assure him, "And I'm honored to be the one to give it to you."

All he does is just sniffle at me as those tears he was holding back come rushing out of his eyes. He looked so delicate when he blinked the rest out and I couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh my God, Kurt! I love you so much!" I cry squeezing him in my arms before making eye contact again. "I'm going to kiss those soft, beautiful lips now."

Kurt nods as I move my head closer to him and slot myself into his mouth for a few brief moments before pulling away and leaving his lips in a pout.

"I never thought I'd be able to do that again." I tell him.

"Me too." He whimpers back, his hold on my waist becoming tighter as more tears spill down his cheeks.

Almost immediately I press my lips to him again. Kurt opened his mouth to let me explore the once warm, but familiar space with my tongue. I let one of my hands sink lower to cup his soft butt, making a moan escape Kurt's lips and vibrate into my mouth.

Soon I break away again, "Let's go lay down." I whisper in his ear.

Kurt turns to walk out of the kitchen, but I stopped him. I wanted to carry my angel.

I picked him up bridal style and smiled when a giggle escaped the once crying boy's lips. Kissing him on the head we reached my bedroom door.

I lay him down on top of the covers and stepped back to admire him. He looked so delicate and perfect with his wings spread beneath him. "So pretty . . ." I murmur crawling up the bed to him.

Sitting with both my legs on either side of his waist I leaned my head down to kiss him once more. Those blue eyes meeting brown for a heated expression of love before I began re-exploring the body I had come to know so well with my tongue.

My mouth glided down his neck and traced over his collarbone. His fingers dug into my back when I reached a nipple, teasing at it and planting a kiss over it before moving to the other one.

His hips bucked underneath me and that's when I snapped out of it. I decided to stop this before my erection could get too unbearable. Now was not the time for an orgasm. We were _just_ reunited and I wanted to put all my attention on Kurt. Not pleasuring myself.

Then I got an idea. Slowly I moved my way to his stomach and slipped my tongue into his bellybutton, and when he was least expecting it I blew into his tummy like I had done in the past making adorable laughs fill the silence of the apartment.

"Blaaaine! Please! Stop it!" He cries writhing beneath me. I moved my hands to his waist and held him in place, so all my little angel could do was lay there and take it.

"Never!" I yell into his stomach playfully.

"But Blaine it tickles!" He screams just before I blow into his tummy again. Fucking _adorable_ little giggles fill my ears and it only makes me want to do this more.

"That's kind of the point!" I tell him through a wide smile.

"Blaine! Seriously, come on!"

"Fine," I tell him sitting up again. I looked down at him. The angel's chest was heaving and a few weak laughs were still escaping his mouth. I could tell he was about to say something but I cut him off, "Just kidding!" I laugh planting my face on his tummy again and going back to work.

An overjoyed Kurt screams and giggles for mercy. His efforts to push me off of him were hilarious because he just couldn't work up enough strength to make any progress.

But then I noticed something. I realized how he seemed to be illuminating even _brighter_ in the darkness. I slowly broke away and was nearly blinded by the beautiful white gold color. He giggled up at me, his light pulsing brighter with every heave of his chest.

"Kurt you're . . ."

"Happy," He finishes, "You're making me happy Blaine!" He giggles, smiling beautifully.

"It's beautiful! _You're_ beautiful!" I cry diving down to kiss him again, sucking on his bottom lip. I could feel his cold fingers crawling into my hair to play with it as we kissed heavier, my erection growing bigger in my boxers. I couldn't bear to look to see if he was hard as well, just picturing the sight wasn't helping my case either.

"Gorgeous," I mutter kissing quickly down his body before blowing into his stomach again.

"Pleasepleaseplease! Blaine! Stop!" Kurt cries in an almost breathless, but happy voice.

I just kept on going, his cries of laughter and annoyance fueling the tickle monster inside of me. But then my spit was covering him and I didn't want to end up hurting him so I finally decided that I'd done enough.

I kissed his belly before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry sweetheart . . . it's just that you're too cute not to be tickled senseless!" I laugh, my fingers dancing where they rested on his hips, making him giggle a bit more.

When I finished I rubbed my hands up his body, guiding his arms over his head and locking my eyes into the sparkling blue ones. I leaned down to kiss him one final time for the night, making sure I really absorbed the taste of his mouth, before letting go of his arms.

Slipping down and laying on my side I tried to spoon him.

"I don't think we can spoon with my wings in the way." He tells me turning his head back to look at me.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

". . . Sorry." He frowns before biting his lip.

"No! Don't be, Kurt. They're magnificent." I assure him with a smile. "We just have to try something else that's all." I tell him lying on my back and holding out my arms. "Come here, sweetheart, on your stomach."

He smiles sweetly before pressing his body on top of mine, our torsos fitting together like they were made for each other, because they were.

I looked down and noticed that I had a perfect view of his delicate folded wings that draped down his back just above his full, round ass.

"You're too pretty to be all mine . . . too gorgeous." I whisper rubbing a hand up between his wings and down again.

"You're too handsome to be all _mine_ . . . too loving, too kind, too gentle, too respectful."

"I'm only what you deserve." I tell him kissing his hair.

"I'm only what _you_ deserve." He repeats making me smile.

"I love you, Kurt." I remind him.

"I love you, Blaine." He whispers back before taking a deep breath.

"Goodnight, Muffin."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Muffin? Come on, sweetheart I'm gonna be late." I said trying to shake him awake. It was a few days later and I was in the middle of getting ready for Kurt's funeral. I was still in my boxers and needed to get moving.

In a way I was kind of disappointed when his eyes fluttered open, only because he looked so innocent and delicate when he slept.

"I've gotta get ready for . . ."

"I know." He tells me, in a painful voice as he sits up in bed.

"How?"

"I . . . I just know." He whispers looking down at the sheets.

"Hey . . . Kurt," I speak softly, running my fingers through his hair, "Look at me."

His eyes meet mine again. Those blue orbs sparkling with unshed tears.

"Kurt, I," I began, but my heart broke when I saw his tears streaming down his cheeks. I quickly wiped what I could away with my thumbs.

"Don't cry, beautiful," I try to soothe, "Please, I _hate_ to see you cry because you're sad."

"I know, Blaine . . . it's just I can't stop thinking about Dad and how he missed me . . . _passing_."

"Baby, today's going to be _really_ hard, but you just have to remember what you told me," I tell him recalling the previous evening when he had told me about what it was like to be a pretty little angel, "One day you're gonna be able to talk to him again. You'll be able to tell him everything you're thinking about telling him right now. You'll be able to get everything out . . . today's just not that day . . . okay?"

Kurt nods his head and sniffles.

"_Okay_?" I repeat kindly, wanting to hear him speak.

"Okay, Blaine . . . thanks." He whispers smiling up at me.

I stroked a hand up one of his wings before turning to step into my black dress slacks. I felt him come up behind me and smiled sweetly when he helped me into my matching suit jacket. Turning around he smoothed his hands over my chest before fixing my collar and tie to perfection and sliding his hands over my shoulders.

When I was dressed to his liking he stretched his neck up and pouted his lips requesting a kiss, which I granted of course.

His lips quivered on mine adorably and I didn't realize until I broke away that it was because his tears had come back. "Aw, gorgeous _please_." I tried to calm him wrapping my arms around his waist.

But then an all too familiar heart aching moan escaped his mouth and I knew he was on the verge of a breakdown. He covered his eyes with his hands and dropped to his knees, his light dimming at the changed emotion. His skin was much paler, and in a way it was like his skin tone when he was a human. A sweet, little human, who was broken inside and out. I couldn't let that happen to him as an angel.

I dropped to the floor and held him from behind, "Shh, shh, shh," I whispered in his ear, "Kurt what are you thinking about?" I ask softly through the adorable, but heartbreaking cries he's letting out.

"I-I j-just want Daddy to see m-me." He whimpers into my ear, his body growing colder with every second.

"Kurt!" I cry, a little worried now, "Kurt, please! You're getting really cold . . . Please Kurt he _will_ be able to see you. He _will_, sweetheart. Please just keep reminding yourself that!

"A-And F-Finn, and Carole, a-and the Glee Club," He keeps rambling on despite my words.

"Kurt, please listen to me!" I cry gently turning his face to look me in the eyes. He was just too precious, even the little bit of snot dribbling out of his nose was adorable to me.

"Remember you thought you would never see your mom again?" I manage to get out through the tears I was choking back.

Kurt bites his lip and nods. "Well you saw her again, and you'll be able to see her anytime you want to now." I remind him, "It will soon be that way about your whole family, alright?"

He nods again, I could feel his skin coming back to its healthy cool temperature. "Just keep that in mind, baby . . . alright?"

"Alright . . ." He crackles out, his voice too used from all the crying.

"I've gotta go now . . . are you coming?"

"Mhm," He hums kissing my cheek before standing up, "I'll just fly there." He smiles before leaving the room.

How did I get so lucky? Of all people it's _me_ he loves . . . and I will forever feel like the happiest person on Earth to have Kurt. To be able to kiss him and touch him and comfort him when he's upset. But now he would watch over me too, he is my beautiful little guardian angel. And the only thing better that I could wish for, would be that Kurt never got sick or raped or publicly humiliated on the internet and that I had found him sooner . . . cause he really needed me sooner.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Here I was standing a few yards away from my own funeral.

It was a surprisingly warm day for the end of winter, so everybody was gathering outside in the center of the graveyard.

Pretty much everyone including Sam was already there by time Blaine showed up, but they didn't start until he arrived, he was the only one other than that nurse to witness my death after all.

I clung to a nearby tree when I saw Finn walk up to my opened casket.

He looked so young and innocent with those tears in his eyes. His expression was that of complete devastation and I saw his face twist into a pained grimace as he turned to fall into Carole's arms, no longer able to look at my empty body.

My father stood in the back, he had a strong grip on the back of a chair and I knew that if he were to let go, he'd probably faint. His face was red with tears and anger and his suit was clumsily put on because he had accidentally skipped over a button. He was never good at dressing himself, and Carole was probably in no shape to help him out. But I knew he was probably crying the whole time he tried to get dressed because he was getting ready for his little boy's funeral.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a presence behind me and I turned my head back to see my mother. I smiled wide at her and the movement of my face caused tears I didn't even know I had to crawl down my face. She came closer and hugged me from behind resting her head on my shoulder and wrapping her arms around my chest.

"Hi Mom," I crackled out watching Mr. Shue make his way up to my casket, but quickly I looked away, not able to see the look on his face.

"Deep breaths sweetheart . . . it'll all be over soon." Mom whispered in my ear rubbing a comforting hand up my chest. I nodded and looked back at the scene as the Glee Club made their way up to my body. They placed a few items in my casket, I couldn't tell what all of them were, but I knew one was a picture frame, and I was almost sure it was a group photo of all of us.

"I just wish they all could see me Mommy." I whimpered biting my lip and struggling to control my breathing like she told me.

"Just think about what Blaine was telling you earlier." She soothes bringing up a thumb to wipe my eyes. She must have been watching over me during my breakdown this morning. "Daddy's having you buried next to me." She continued kissing my cheek.

". . . Kay." I eventually whisper as everyone took their seats and the pastor began speaking.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the unfortunately short-lived life of Mr. Kurt Hummel of sixteen years . . . His health taken by Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome. Young Kurt was the son of Burt and Elizabeth Hummel, the step-son of Carole . . ."

I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears. This was just too much to hear. I could feel Mother's arms tightening around me as I tried to calm myself. One day I'll get to talk to them . . . it just wasn't that day.

Eventually I opened my wet, tired eyes, my ears still plugged as my father walked up to the microphone. Slowly I removed my fingers and listened, my bottom lip sore from all the biting I was doing.

Dad looked around at everyone and even studied the tree I was still holding onto . . . but of course he didn't see us standing there.

His expression twisted as he put a hand over his face crying into the mic, causing a screeching sound to fill the silence as it made contact with the metal cufflinks on his suit.

I could see the pastor returning to my father, probably offering to speak for him, but he shooed him away, quickly pulling himself together.

He held the mic firmly in his strong fist and looked around the scene, I could tell he wasn't sure where to start.

". . . Ya know . . . one of the things I regret the most was telling K-Kurt that he was gonna make it . . . I think I was convincing myself more than anyone about that . . ." He speaks softly, but brokenly, "A-And I may have purposely avoided seeing my baby in the hospital . . . cause I just couldn't get myself to believe that what was happening, was _actually_ happening . . . While I worked on cars in the shop these past few weeks, I imagined myself coming home and seeing Kurt there, running up to me at the door to tell me how his day at kindergarten was . . . before walking further into the house to kiss Elizabeth hello."

"Now I love you Carole . . . a-and Finn, with all my heart . . . but lately I've been stuck in the past. Right now all I want is m-my little Kurt back," He chokes out, heartbreaking tears filling his eyes, "so I can start over with him . . . and keep a closer eye on him . . . and prevent that bastard from taking him away . . . I just want my little Kurt."

"Kurt deserved a father who actually knew what was going on in his life. He deserved a father who didn't let strangers take him away. He deserved a father who didn't let strangers h-hurt him . . . He needed his daddy, and I wasn't there . . . Nothing can describe the _love_ I have for my beautiful little boy. I love you, Kurt . . . and I'm so, _so_ sorry." He finishes, dropping the mic and returning to his seat.

I nearly screamed out a cry and dropped to my knees, my mother an inch away as I fell to the icy grass.

Blaine must have heard, because I looked up and met his teary eyes.

"Kurt," My mother whispers in my ear, "There's something I want you to give him." She tells me quietly.

". . . W-What?" I manage to get out confused.

"I'll explain later." She speaks softly.

Then Blaine was on his feet and picking up the microphone from the ground.

". . . I sat alone in my room one night feeling lonely and worn out. I wanted company . . . so I went online. Soon I found this man's number and he told me he had a little . . . a little s-slut that could show me a good time . . . later I opened my door and there he was. The _last_ word on Earth you could use to describe this boy was slut . . . He was gorgeous, _flawless_ . . . absolutely _perfect_ . . . I knew I couldn't just let him out of my sight . . . and when he told me his name . . . it just made it even _harder_ to remember that some sick man was coming to pick him up in a few hours." My heart shattered just listening to his words. I'd never heard him describe that night like _this_ before.

"I knew I had to protect him . . . but he just wouldn't tell me anything . . . so I tried my best . . . even though it wasn't good enough I am still _honored_ to have been a part of his life . . . cause I would still be a drunken asshole if it hadn't been for Kurt . . . the image of perfection."

* * *

I had left the scene when they began lowering my body in the ground and was thankful about ten minutes later when I felt Blaine's presence near me. He pulled me into a hug and tilted my head back to kiss me after a little while before squeezing me in his arms.

"You're so strong for standing there this whole time, Kurt." He tells me.

"You're words were beautiful, Blaine . . . I just wanna tell Dad the same thing."

Then Blaine broke away from me to say something, but his eyes caught the other angel behind me. "I-Is that your mom?" He asks completely awestruck.

"You can see her?" I ask amazed as Mother steps closer to hug us both. "Of course he can," She smiles, "I'm related to you, so he can make contact with me."

"Thank you for being so good to my boy." She continues cupping Blaine's face with her hand and leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"Of course." He tells her stepping back after receiving the kiss. "Kurt you look just like her," He murmurs still in awe, "You're both _beautiful_." He whispers.

"Thank you," Mother and I say at the same time. I let a weak smile curl my lips as Blaine's eyes locked on mine. I just couldn't stop wondering what it is that Mom wants me to give him.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

The night seemed almost darker than usual, as if the secrets it kept were making it that way as I drove through the pitch black atmosphere.

I was trying to follow the address Kurt had given me a few days after the funeral. All he had said was "Love him like you love me," before flying away and leaving me with the little piece of paper.

My heart was racing in my chest faster and faster as I got closer to my destination. I was so excited to see where the hell my angel was taking me, and what he had waiting for me there.

Soon enough I reached a small neighborhood and pulled up at a decent-sized house.

I made my way up to the front porch and knocked three times, nerves dancing through my body and turning my stomach.

I heard a small commotion inside before a plump woman with a sweet smile answered the door.

"Hello, dear," She smiled kindly letting me through the door, "By any chance are you Blaine Anderson?" She questioned trying to make eye contact.

But I was too distracted by the children running through the house. They varied in size and race, but each wore a brilliant smile. They all looked freshly bathed and were in their pajamas. A man with the same kind smile as the woman at the door chased them through the halls trying to herd them up the stairs and into bed.

"Sweetheart?" She pressed on.

"Oh! Um, yes . . . I'm Blaine Anderson." I told her snapping out of it. This couple must be foster parents . . . but why did Kurt take me _here_?

"Well he's all ready for you, if you would just follow me up the stairs." She told me taking my hand and waiting for the children followed by her husband to run past before leading me up the steps.

"He slept for most of the day so he'll probably be hungry when he wakes up." She continues walking down a long hallway and stopping at the only closed door.

I was beyond confused. What was she talking about? Kurt and Elizabeth must've done something to this woman to make her think that I was getting something from her.

Slowly she opened the door. The room was completely black except for a color-changing night light plugged into the wall at the back of the room. She was engulfed in the darkness and I could hear her gently fumbling around. I thought I heard a small whimper from whatever it was that was soon going to be mine, but I really wasn't sure.

"Here he is!" She whispered loudly before she came out of the room holding a little light blue package in her arms.

Then it all hit me at once. I knew exactly what she was holding.

She walked closer to me and adjusted the blanket so I could get a better look. "Isn't he just too cute?" She wondered aloud, "It's a real big help that you're giving him a forever home! And it's not every day that we have single daddies looking for a newborn!"

My eyes watered at the precious sight. He was almost as breathtaking to me as Kurt is.

"He's beautiful." I whispered, watching those big, sparkling blue eyes look around the hallway as the baby sucked on his pacifier, "May I?" I asked holding my arms out, my voice a little hoarse.

"Of course, darling!" She exclaimed handing the little bundle over to me. I nearly fell to the ground when she placed him in my arms. She chuckled and steadied me before wiping a tear that fell down my cheek with the back of her soft hand, "Congratulations Mr. Anderson, I'll just give you two some time before we get into all the paperwork." She tells me before walking away, but I wasn't really listening. There was a gorgeous baby boy in my arms that obviously had my full attention.

I caught the baby's eyes in mine and really began to study him. When she had handed him over to me, the movement caused the little blue hat he was wearing to fall to the ground, revealing the fluffy brown hair the boy had.

I cried harder when I noticed even his nose was the same as Kurt's. He looked a lot like my angel, but he definitely wasn't his spitting image. His little head was maybe shaped differently, but I knew Kurt had something to do with the baby's appearance. I don't know _how_ he did it, or why . . . but all I knew for sure was that I had a responsibility now. This child was my life, now and I needed to do anything and everything I could to give this little boy the best life possible.

"I-I'm gonna take care of you," I croaked out before clearing my throat, still looking into those small blue orbs, "Nobody's gonna get you . . . Nobody's gonna touch you . . . I'm gonna love you forever . . . no matter who you're gonna be." I had to stop to catch my breath. I still felt like fainting, so I slowly lowered myself to the floor and sat with my back against the wall.

And then, as if things couldn't get any more magical, the little baby reached his arm up and out of the blanket to touch my face, stretching his tiny, delicate fingers over my chin. I giggled through my happy tears and even more spilled down my face when he cooed at me through the pacifier, before going back to sucking on it like before.

"Well you're just a cute little thing . . . aren't you Muffin?"

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I _really_ appreciate your feedback. I would like to know what you're thinking, especially now c:**


	20. Epilogue

"But I don't like carts!" He insisted, crossing his stubby arms over his chest and sticking out his tongue.

"_Come on_, Angel!" I playfully begged my son, "You've got to!"

"Ya can't make me, Dada!" He continued to protest in his cute lispy little voice. "Wight Daddy?" He asked, turning his head to Kurt with wide hopeful eyes, "_Pwease_ Daddy! _Pwease_ tell Dada to stop making me eat dem! I already had _one_! Carts are _icky_!"

"I'm sorry, honey." Kurt's musical voice chimed in, "But carrots really are good! I promise!"

"No!" Angel cried grabbing onto one of the steamed baby carrot sticks with his grubby little hand. Just when he was about to fling it across the kitchen, I gently held onto his wrist and lowered his arm down to rest on his highchair. "_Dada_!" He complained.

"Come on, sweetie." I tried to calm him as Kurt brushed a lock of Angel's curls out of his face, "We didn't make you eat them last week, so today you've got to at least give them a try." I struggled to convince him, taking the wet wipe Kurt was holding out for me and cleaning his small, pale hands.

"But Dada I really don't like carts . . . I _really_, _really_ don't Dada."

Then an idea hit me. "Well okay then, but I guess it's right to bed now that you've finished your dinner." I said nonchalantly.

I exchanged a smile with Kurt before standing to click Angel's highchair open.

Every night before bed, we always sit down together and watch Disney's _Wreck-It Ralph_, Angel's favorite movie. It's been months since I originally bought it for his fourth birthday, but it never gets old. More often than not I'm watching my son instead of the TV. The way his little freckled face lights up at his favorite parts is just adorable. The beauty in those wide blue eyes just makes me want to cry. I can't believe I have a son. Kurt gave me a son.

"But Dada, can't we watch Weck-It Walph?"

"Well actually, I just heard from Ralph, and he told Daddy and I that only little boys who eat their carrots can watch his movie."

"But carts are ornge! Walph's shirt is ornge . . . I don't like ornge Dada. I like gween like Vanellope!"

Somehow, despite his adorably limited pronunciation skills due to his young age, Angel still managed to correctly say the name of his favorite character, Vanellope von Schweetz. I should have thought this plan over a bit better.

"Well Vanellope called too. She told me her secret to racing."

"Weally!" He cried, his eyes bright with excitement.

It took me a moment to just admire how perfect he looked all excited like that before I could continue.

"She says the secret to being a good racer," I paused dramatically, "is carrots."

"No, Dada! Yer lyin'! Vanellope eats candy! I _swear_, Dada!" He protested.

"There are vegetables in Sugar Rush too, ya know!" I smiled.

"No dere's not!"

"Yes there are, Angel!" I argued back tickling under his armpits, "They just don't show them in the movie. I _swear_, Angel." I mimicked him, laughing at his cute little giggles.

"_Okay_!" He screamed through laughs, "Okay, okay, Dada you win!" He cried wiggling around in his opened highchair.

I stopped tickling him and sat back in my chair to just watch him recover from my tickle attack.

"Dada, _come on_! I just wanna get it ova wit! Gimme one!"

"Where are your manners, Angel?" I scolded playfully.

"Pweese?" He pleaded adorably.

"There you go, sweetheart." I smiled handing him a steamed carrot stick. Grimacing cutely, Angel slowly took the carrot and brought it to his small mouth.

After taking a quick look at me, he shoved it through his lips and his tiny teeth went to work quickly.

"Whoa, sweetheart. That's a big bite." I thought out loud as I watched him carefully in case he started choking.

Soon, the vegetable was gone down his throat .

"Bleh . . ." He squeaked looking around for his sippy cup.

"Here you go, honey." I told him handing him the chocolate milk, "Good job. Now go get ready for bed so we can watch your movie."

Before I could even get a hold on him, Angel was out of his highchair and on the ground, his little bare feet smacking the floor as he sped away to his bedroom.

"Angel, wait!" I called after him laughing.

"No Dada, I can do it!" He yelled back flying through his bedroom door to change.

"Brush your teeth, Angel!" I laughed back still getting over the adorable sight of him speeding away like that.

"Okay, Dada!" He responded from the other side of the apartment.

I smiled wide before turning to Kurt.

The light coming off of him was even more magnificent and bright. I knew the way I handled Angel made him happy.

I scooted my chair closer to him and gently kissed his lips, my hand snaking up behind his head.

When I broke away I studied his porcelain face as his thumbs stroked over the stubble I had yet to shave on my chin.

Kurt looked younger and younger everyday. Our son was growing constantly, I was growing constantly . . . but Kurt was still just sixteen. Just that sweet, beautiful, sixteen-year-old that I'm in love with.

I may be twenty-seven now, but my love for Kurt is obviously still the same. I let a hand slide up one of his soft, feathery wings, "I love you, Muffin." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Blaine," He told me back, "And I love how you talk to him like that. You two are just so perfect . . . you're a great Dada."

"And you're a great Daddy." I assured him taking his hand as we saw Angel speed across the hall and into the bathroom, followed by the sound of the sink turning on.

"But what's gonna happen when he gets older?" Kurt whispered, "He can't go to school telling people his Daddy's a glowing sixteen-year-old with wings."

"Yes he can." I told him locking my eyes into his, "Yes he can," I repeated, "You're just as much his Daddy as an Angel, then you would've been as a human."

"But I don't want the other kids teasing him, Blaine. It's not fair . . . I never should have met him . . . Mom and I found a newborn and made him this way for you . . . not me." My throat swelled up at his words, but I forced myself not to cry.

"Kurt, no. He _adores_ you! Do you even know how much he talks about you when you're not around? He's always telling me how pretty he thinks you are! He _loves_ you Kurt. I wouldn't have been able to keep him from you . . . it's a _good_ thing you met him." I spoke softly, giving him a gentle, but powerful kiss after.

"But what happens when he's my age? Don't you think he'll be a little spooked when he realizes that this isn't normal? It's enough you're a single dad out in the world cause no one can see me . . . every one will give him a hard time if he tells them he's got an angel for a Daddy on top of that." He mumbled turning his head to the floor and looking down.

"Hey," I frowned turning his chin to face me and caressing his cheek with my fingers, "No, sweetheart. You're a _special_, _surreal_, thing, Kurt. You're my special thing. You're Angel's special thing . . . I'm not going to let _anyone_ hurt him. Nobody's gonna lay a hand on him . . . Nobody's gonna get him. We're gonna keep him safe. Don't you know that? You've got to believe me . . . alright?"

"Alright." He sighed giving me a weak smile.

As an angel, Kurt told me that he naturally knew the life path and fate of all of his loved ones, including me. But because Angel was created using his powers, Kurt didn't know how his life would go. Kurt was so used to just knowing, that not knowing terrified him. Especially about his own son.

"He's gonna be okay," I whispered as Angel came back in the room, "I promise."

I pulled him back in for one more kiss before Angel reached us.

"I love it when you kiss Daddy," Angel told me, his lips wet from just brushing his teeth.

"Why?" I inquired pulling him to sit on top of Kurt and I.

"It makes him glowier." My almost five-year-old son beamed at his Daddy, making Kurt shine brighter, "Like that!" Angel cried excitedly, his eyes sparkling and wide, ". . . it _so _pretty Daddy."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Kurt said back. I could see happy tears welling in his eyes as Angel leaned over to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt caught my eyes. His smile was gorgeous as he hugged his son.

Then Angel turned to me, "Daddy can fly." He whispered through a grin.

"Yes he can." I smiled wide, wrapping an arm around both of them.

A few moments later, Angel decided it was movie time.

"Let's watch Weck-It Walph now, Dada. Okay?"

"Okay, buddy." I smiled back at him, "It's still in the DVD player from last night, just go hit play."

"Okay!" He squealed hopping down and running into the next room, chestnut brown curly hair bouncing behind him.

"He put his pants on backwards." I laughed standing up with Kurt and putting an arm around his waist, playing with the hem of his sweatpants.

Soon after meeting Angel as a baby, Kurt had altered some clothing I'd bought for him so they would fit around his wings. Being an angel, he was "supposed" to be naked, but he didn't want to add another "not-normal" thing to our already completely nontraditional little family.

"When's he gonna stop doing that?" Kurt asked still wrapped in my arm as we reached the living room of my small apartment.

"I don't know." I chuckled.

Angel stood in the middle of the floor watching the beginning of his movie. Kurt and I sat on the couch behind him, Kurt's legs draped over my lap as we cuddled close. I had grown completely used to the chilly touch of his skin. It was just another beautiful thing about him.

This was still the same apartment Sam had originally bought for the two of us. Back then I _never_ would've imagined that my own family would be living in it one day. But I took complete ownership of it and now it's Angel's home. At least for now.

I planted a few tender kisses on Kurt's cheek as we watched our boy soak in the movie we were watching yet again.

The little boy's name had come to me a few hours after Kurt had helped me officially move him in. We had pushed all the stuff in my bedroom into Sam's old one, because I wanted him to have the room the living Kurt had slept in with me.

I had just finished giving him the sixth bottle I'd ever fed him when it hit me. I really took the time to study him.

His head shape and hair style was definitely mine, but pretty much the rest was Kurt. His eyes, porcelain skin, perfect lips, dimples, pointed nose, even his little teeth were growing in just like Kurt's . . . he was just an angel. Even though Kurt will always be my angel, he had made me one too. He had somehow created what would've been our biological son if we were able to produce a child. Therefore, I decided to name our son Angel. Angel Tristan Anderson. Perfection.

One of the cutest things about him were the little freckles scattered across his body. Kurt told me he had had freckles too when he was little, so I should enjoy them now before they start to go away.

"Angel, honey." I spoke, "Why don't you come sit?"

"No Dada, I'm good." He whispered, still mesmerized by the movie.

He was old enough to be able to distinguish my voice without even looking at me. I know it's not a very hard thing to do, especially because of his age and the fact that Kurt and I are pretty much the only people in his life (big difference in voices there), but it was still beautiful nonetheless.

"Alright, then." I mumbled before kissing Kurt's cheek again, and again, and again. And yet again. The gorgeous being in my arms had given me a family, and I wanted him to be constantly reminded of how thankful I was.

Kurt giggled quietly, his light pulsing brighter with every little laugh. "Okay, _okay_, stop!" He whispered.

I was about to respond when Kurt's lips smashed into mine for a sweet five second kiss.

"Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." He confirmed for the second time tonight.

* * *

"Okay, come on buddy." I grumbled scooping a half-asleep Angel up from the floor and shutting off the TV.

"Here, Kurt." I said handing Angel over to him, "Take him to bed, I'll meet you there."

Kurt kissed Angel's cheek making the little boy gasp and open his eyes wider, "Daddy's so cold . . . but s'ok," He yawned resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and locking his limbs around him.

Smiling, Kurt made his way down the hall and into our bedroom while I cleared our plates and rinsed them in the sink. I warmed some milk and poured it into a small bottle before switching on the new security system I'd installed a year ago and turning off the lights.

I stopped at Angel's room and grabbed a night diaper before heading into my bedroom.

When I walked in and closed the door behind me, Kurt already had Angel's pants off. I handed him the night diaper and kissed his cheek as he changed the exhausted little boy, pulling his pants up not-backwards.

After giving Angel the bottle I slipped my shirt and sweats off before climbing into bed in my boxers.

When Kurt finished, he cleaned his hands on a wipe and slipped under the covers on the other side of our boy, switching off the lamp so all that illuminated the room was himself.

Our guardian angel lit the room just enough so Angel could sleep comfortably and wasn't afraid of the dark.

Angel was terrified of sleeping alone, so instead of listening to him carry on crying all night (which would break my heart), we all sleep here together.

I felt something under my leg and dug it out of the covers. I smiled when I saw it was Angel's stuffed kitten named "Moo," which was also his first word. I think he might have been trying to say meow, but I had to give him credit for being very adorably close.

I placed Moo on his chest just as he finished his warm milk. Angel hiccuped before kissing Moo on the head and settling into the covers. There was peaceful silence for a few moments before- "Wait!" Angel cried, "Binki pwease, Dada? _Pwease_?"

My son was referring to his pacifier. Being that he was almost five, we were trying to get him off of it. But I just couldn't help but give in and pop it in his mouth every time.

"Alright." I mumbled fumbling in my bedside drawer, but not finding one.

"You'll have to go get one from you're room, Angel . . . I can't find one in here." I told him with my eyes closed.

"Kay, Dada." He whispered slipping down the bed still engulfed in the covers. He popped out at the bottom and soon he was scampering out into the hall to his bedroom.

When he was gone, I turned my head to make eye contact with Kurt.

He lay in his stomach with his arms wrapped around his pillow, wings draped delicately down his slender frame. I slipped an arm around his waist and gently tugged him closer to me.

He smiled big when I slid him on top of me, holding his lower back and planting little kisses on those nearly edible lips.

I used one hand to stroke up and down the side of his back while the other cupped his face, turning his head to trail my kisses all the way down to his collar bone.

But then a little noise got me out of my trance and I turned my head to the left to find Angel standing there right next to the bed sucking on his pacifier. "Mm back, Dada." He whispered through his binki.

Laughing sweetly, Kurt rolled off of me as I lifted Angel back in between us.

"Where's Moo?" Angel cooed between sucks.

"Right here, honey." Kurt said sitting up and retrieving the stuffed toy from the bottom of the bed, where Angel had left him on his trip for the pacifier.

"Tank, you Daddy." The little boy whispered, taking Moo from Kurt and sighing big through his little up-turned nose.

A half-hour later, Kurt and Angel were both snoring adorably. I still lay awake. I guess I just needed to lay there and think for a while.

Looking over I saw Kurt's arm draped over Angel's torso. Our sweetheart held onto Kurt's glowing hand with the one that wasn't clutching Moo.

Because Angel's existence was because of Kurt, he could make contact with him. I thanked the higher power every day for that. I couldn't begin to imagine life without Kurt not being able to touch Angel. The way they interact is just too sweet. It's like their nearly identical subconscious minds told them that they needed to hold hands that way as they rested. Like they needed to stay connected even in sleep. It was just beautiful to me.

My life would've been completely nothing without Kurt. I'm almost done with school. I'm working towards a degree in psychology, something I've always wanted to do. It's just my past drug and alcohol addictions got in the way. I used to think I had nothing to live for. That love would never find me. And then Kurt came along and changed everything for the better. He gave me something to protect. Being with him I felt I had a responsibility to keep him safe and love him like no one else. And then I thought I lost him, until he returned and brought me a son. I had my beautiful boy back and now, another.

I watched my gorgeous, perfect, porcelain Kurt slowly break until he was completely shattered . . . and now he couldn't be more built back up. The cracks and chips are gone. He is a whole. He re-gained what he always deserved to have- life. But the one thing that he never lost through it all was my endless love for him and all that he is. Whether human or angel, Kurt is Kurt. And he will forever be absolutely perfect in my eyes.

I now have _two_ gorgeous porcelain boys to love. And I couldn't be any happier.

Tears of joy streamed down my face as I rolled over to pull them closer to me, holding Angel against my chest and wrapping an arm around Kurt.

I kissed Angel's curls and closed my eyes, just breathing in the scent of my son. My happy, living _son_.

I'm going to protect this boy.

I'm going to hold this boy.

I'm going to love this boy.

I planted a kiss on Kurt's head as well and then relaxed myself, feeling my sticky tear tracks dry on my cheeks.

Breathing deeply, I held my angels close and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so that's it. Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed. I love you all. Please let me know what you thought of the epilogue, or the story as a whole. There are a few ideas floating around in my head, but I don't think I'm going to be back with anything new for a while. But when that time comes I'd love it if you'd come check whatever I come up with out.  
Thanks again,  
Maxine**


End file.
